


Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V : the fifth arc

by novadragon1000



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh: Arc-V [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 72,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadragon1000/pseuds/novadragon1000
Summary: Season 1What if Yuya had a older brother ? What would Change, What would remain the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC insert to Yu-Gi-Oh :Arc-V set in alternate universe. Follows a bit on the Arc-V plot with some of my own changes. May use all characters from Gx, 5ds and Zexeal. - Season 1

5000 years ago in an unknown nation there lived a king whose name is now lost but is known as the dragon emperor. He was loved by his countrymen along with his high priests. ' Ray , Kai , Kugeki , Freyja , Raven , Karim '  
  
The king constantly answered to the needs of his people and always protected them. Till one day darkness struck , with power came corruption and greed and the nation was torn apart some sided with the king and others with rival nations. The king led a army of monsters and people loyal to him and fought against their former countrymen. The battle concluded with neither side victorious.  
  
This king is reborn as Zarc who again is a person with good intentions and seeks to entertain his audence. However, the spectators' selfish constant demands for more brutal and exciting Duels pushed Zarc over the edge as he tried to meet their expectations. In time, he became apathetic for his opponents' well-being, willing to ruthlessly injure them rather than make an amicable connection with both them and the audience. Zarc became one with his four heavenly dragons  
  
' odd-eyes dragon , Starveing venom fusion dragon , Clear wing synchro dragon , dark rebellion Xyz dragon. '  
  
Two people stood in his way with the intent to save the world and protect their father , the two people split the world and zarc along with themselves.  
  
To this day the dragon emperor seeks vengeance against the people who took everything away from him including his 4 closest friends and will do anything to ensure his revival and take back his allies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1

It was a clear summer day in Maiami city, my younger brother Yuya who is about 2 years younger starts school later this year in the fall , but he is already being bullied , the same did happen to me a short time later because our father is Yusho Sakaki a pioneer of the current action duel. Yuya dreams of being a entertainment duelist like his father , I on the other hand dreams of being a pro duelist.  
The insults continued for a time but eventually stopped since I one time defeat one person bullying me in a duel severely. I had not made any friends yet and nether had Yuya for different reasons. People only wanted to be friends with me because I never lost a single duel , I did not want to get involved with people who are just going to use me.

I also find out that no one in the city can see spirits not even my brother. I thought this pendent given to us can help with it but I was wrong. Both pendents were extremely different from each other. Yuya had a light blue crystal with two silver feathered wings that wrapped around it similar to angel wings. Mine was a darker shade of blue almost black like the midnight sky that had gold wings that wrapped around the crystal but looked like the wings of a demon. I never understood this.

I was walking to the daycare behind my father to pick up my brother, we were a bit late since the sky was turning orange so we know it was close to dusk. My thoughts were then interrupted from what had sounded to be sobbing meaning Yuya had been picked on again. I moved next to dad to see Yuya sitting on a block overlooking the river. He had bruises covering his arms and legs and his goggles were over his eyes meaning he was trying to hide his tears. I clench a fist at the sight. My brother should not be treated this way just because he wants to be like his father.

Dad then motioned me to calm down my eyes must had changed, he had found out over the years that me and Yuya had some kinda power in us but never said anything about it , apparently I show more of this power. So he had shown me how to control it to draw the cards I needed during a duel. I then take a deep breath while , he then moves up to Yuya and moves his goggles off his face lots of tears fell into the river meaning he had been crying a lot.  
Yuya then rubs his eyes and looks at dad. " when you feel like crying laugh , let out the biggest laugh you can muster "  
What he said next confused me " conceal your emotions , don't feel it." It then hit me Yusho knows strong emotions trigger our powers and is now trying to do the same to Yuya. He then takes the pendent from Yuya and swings it " just like the pendulum the more you push the more it comes back , you cannot do anything if you are frozen in fear , so have courage and step forward if you want to win. When you feel lost this pendulum will show you the way. "

On the way home Yuya talks to his brother Ryuu " hey big brother. "  
He then turns to Yuya " Yeah ? "  
" I been practicing with the cards you and dad got me but I still cannot win. "  
" That is because you have to learn to adapt , there are many ways to win you just have to find them furthermore there are also other ways to summon a monster , this is something you have to learn to do on your own and develop your own style. "

Yuya responds that dad can still win without using an extra deck. Ryuu can see it in his father's eyes that he was thinking otherwise. Yuya then proposes a duel with his brother . Yusho then sighs and calls out to his youngest son " you can do this , try to surprise me and your brother. "

The two boys then shouted in unison after they activated their duel disks... " Duel "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1

After dinner Ryuu sat silently at his desk looking at his cards which he had fanned out on the table remembering what his father had told him at the dinner table that tomorrow he was going to visit his friend's duel school , according to him , the owner of that duel school has a daughter around the same age as my brother and I.  
Yuya then walks in looking down " big brother , I am nervous about meeting this person what if she is mean like the other kids at daycare.. "  
" oh brother don't worry about that , I am sure it will go well besides we will be going there after school in place of the daycare we always go to. " Ryuu responds but he can tell that Yuya is still uneasy about it.

The next day

School ended rather fast , Yusho gives his two kids a new monster card Yuya gets Odd-Eyes dragon and his older brother got Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon as a gift upon entering the duel school. Yuya still has bad thoughts about going to the school thinking it will be the same as the daycare center.  
Ryuu lets out a sigh " for the last time don't worry , it will not be the same as that daycare place , besides dad knows the owner of the duel school. "

When they got there the building looks to be a mix of a playground and duel school. Standing in the front is a man wearing a red and orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design. Under it was a dark blue shirt with another fire design and whistle.

" Yusho , it has been a while " he greeted dad then turning to his two sons standing behind him.  
" yes Shuzo , it has been so how are you old friend ? "  
Shuzo then looks over Yusho's shoulder at his two kids. " So you are the two sons I had herd so much about " then turning to Ryuu " namely you young man winning the Junior Arc League Championships two times and placed in the top five the year before , athletic and a tech expert. You are only 9 and you are already better them most people older than you are. "

" thank you Shozo-San " feeling a bit flattered. Shozo then continues turning to the 7 year old boy standing behind Ryuu. Yuya remains silent then Ryuu spoke up " I am sorry , Yuya is a bit nervous but he is a good duelist as well. "  
Shozo then calls his daughter out " Yuzu , they are here "

Yuzu then runs outside and their parents introduces them to each other. Ryuu then speaks up " so why are we here ? "  
" 3 reasons Ryuu-Kun I want you and your brother to join this duel school , if what they say about you is true we also like you to be our tech mechanic. Finally take a picture in front of the school to show its grand opening. "

Ryu then sighs " alright I will see what I can do. "


	4. Chapter 4

_" Born from the discovery of implementing mass into Solid Vision, Action Duels! Duels where the field, monsters and Duelists' become one, pulls the crowd into the maelstrom of crazed excitement ! "_  
  
For the next 3 years Ryuu and Yuya attended You Show Duel School after they were done with the school day till one fated day their father just vanished without a trace. Yuya took it the hardest since he had idolized his father so much but he had Yuzu and Noboru Gongenzaka who had supported him , Ryuu on the other hand became cold and rarely talked to anyone other than his brother , the people at his duel school You Show , or his mom. All he ever did since then was train himself , Yuya and duel anyone who ever talked trash about his family.  
  
Over the next 4 years was hardest for the two brothers , Gongenzaka a close friend of Yuya calls to him for a exhibition match to recruit future students. Gong controls "Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler" and "Superheavy Samurai Swordsman" and has 2600 LP remaining. On the fourth turn of the Duel, Gong Tributes his two monsters to Tribute Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei". Gong yells at Yuya to Duel him with a one-on-one match. Behind a nearby pagoda, Yuya exclaims , _" Ladies and gentlemen ! "_ and leaps up while riding on "Entermate Discover Hippo". He activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Hippo Carnival". Gong is stunned as the "Hippo Tokens" are Special Summoned and start dancing.  
Elsewhere, Yuzu Boyle is watching the Duel from a computer screen, and yells at Yuya to play seriously. In her anger, Yuzu accidentally pounds the keyboard, causing it to explode. Yuzu's father , Shuzo, rushes into the room and asks what's happening. Yuzu apologizes and Shuzo exclaims that if the machine breaks, the Solid Vision would malfunction.  
  
As the machine explodes, Yuya dances and says that Entertainment Dueling is the specialty of You Show Duel School. Suddenly, the Solid Vision disappears and he falls to the ground. The blue-haired boy watching the Duel is concerned, but fortunately, Yuya manages to make a quick recovery and pull off a funny face.  
  
Some time after Shuzo checks the machine and finds that is broken to a point maybe even Ryuu cannot fix. Yuya then walks in and reassures Yuzu _" I am sure my brother can think of something. "_  
Yuya is then cut off by his brother who then walks into the room now appearing more different than before , while his face is similar to Yuya he is now more mature , serious and has smaller eyes and longer hair then his younger brother that is spiked in the back. _" that system is broken to a point not even I can fix. "_  
 _  
" Now what " the group then asks when a skinny man who wears a pink, yellow, and black jacket and a ribbon tie walks in.  
" Who are you ? " Shuzo then asks  
" I am Nico Smiley current manager and promoter of the current duel champion " he then points a finger at Yuya " we will like you to duel Strong Ishijima "_  
  
Nico then proves his point stating that the prep work has already been completed by showing them a poster , Yuya then remembers what he had said all those years before. Ryuu then slams his fist down. _" My little brother is not a show pony , you have no idea how we felt over the last several years , our dad vanishing without a trace ...the constant insults... "_ He then glares at Nico _" please leave. "  
_  
Nico then perks the interest of Shuzo about giving them the latest version of solid vision which earns him a slap in the back of his head by a paper fan by Yuzu _" did you not hear Ryuu we are not going to make him a show pony "_  
The others in the Duel School Futoshi Harada , Tatsuya Yamashiro , Ayu Ayukawa then respond to the hostility of the older "Junior Youth" Class duelists in attempt to lighten the mood along with Noboru Gongenzaka _" yes the school is important but what matters more is what Yuya thinks. "_  
  
The group then finds him gone. _" where he go ? "_ Yuzu then asks breaking the silence.  
Ryuu then sighs _" I will go talk to him , I know where he is. "_  
  
Yuya was sitting on a bridge rail overlooking the duel stadium , he had taken his pendent off and is swinging it left and right with his goggles covering his eyes. Ryuu then breaks the silence with his brother _" so what are you going to do ? "_  
Yuya faces his brother _" I will do it , I had remember what my father taught me , to have courage and push forward but a part of me is also afraid , how will I face everyone ? . "_  
 _" No do not think that way brother no matter what happens press onward. "_

* * *

The next day...  
  
The Maiami duel stadium was full of cheers and celebration as Yuzu , Gong(Gongenzaka), and Shuzo ran to the stadium stands. Hoping this is where Yuya will turn up. The Duel was just about to start.  
 _" now for today's main event. The champion Strong Ishijima ,versus the legendary star duelist , Sakaki Yuya "_  
  
Yuzu looks around for Yuya but he was nowhere to be found. _" Yuya "_ she silently said to herself _" is he really going to go through with this ? "_  
Shuzo then gets a gleam in his eyes but was cut off from his thoughts by Yuzu smacking him with a paper fan.  
 _  
" The field for this duel will be Frontier fang Castle "_ the MC declared. The field around him then turned into a giant castle with a forest surrounding it. On top of the castle was Strong Ishijima yelling quotes to get the crowd hyped. _" And here to challenge the action king is Sakaki Yuya ! "_ He pointed to the stairs but standing there was a older and more taller man with spiked hair in the back. Ryuu decided to step in to shield his younger brother.  
  
 _" Eh ? "_ thought the MC thinking Yuya will show up but this is not Yuya who was supposed to be 14 this guy looks about 2 years older though dresses about the same only he has a black jacket and white shirt.  
The MC then fumbles but gets his act together _" ok everyone put your hands together for Sakaki Ryuu. "_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1

Some of the people in the crowd then boos at Yuya again calling him a cowered , which gets Ryuu pretty upset thinking _( " idiots every one of these people , have they no pride in being a duelist " )_ Strong Ishijima then interrupts his thoughts _" so you are one of Yusho's two sons , so are we going to duel or not kid ? "_  
  
" I am Yuya's older brother , and I shall teach you to learn some respect "  
" Lets see you talk tough after I beat you "  
  
The two duelists then activated their duel disks Strong Ishijima had a purple blade and Ryuu had a black body with a dark blue blade. The MC then shouts into the mic...  
_" duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION ...DUEL ! "_  
  
Both duelists drew 5 cards while the action cards scattered across the field. Ryuu had Dark hole , Mirror Force , Charge of the light Brigade , darkflare dragon and light and darkness dragon . Strong Ishijima then taunts Ryuu _" I let you go first. "_  
Ryuu looks at his opponent with a serious look in his eyes. _" I start with the magic card Charge of the light Brigade which allows me to send the top 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard and add one card to my hand "_ in which he adds Ryko , lightsworn hunter and sets it along with a backrow mirror force. Ryuu did not end it there he also banishes a light and dark monster to special summon Darkflare Dragon ( Lv 5 , dark , 2400/1200 ) in attack mode before ending his turn.  
  


> Ryuu 4000 LP  
>  Darkflare dragon  
>  Ryko lightsworn hunter ( set )  
>  Mirror Force ( Set )

  
Ryuu knew he did not have to rely on an action card yet , Strong Ishijima then begins a long combo to summon Battleguard King.  
  
The MC then shouts _" that is Strong Ishijima's ace monster "_

Ryuu then closes his eyes thinking to himself _" power is nothing , it takes skill to win."_

Strong Ishijima then declares an attack on Ryuu's dragon in which Ryuu uses a set trap card _" reverse card open - Mirror force. "_

The battleguard king slams a club down at a invisible barrier that surrounded his dragon and reflected the attack destroying the attacking monster. Strong Ishijima then sets one card and ends his turn.

Ryuu then draws a card getting Spirit reaper and focuses his eyes on Strong Ishijima _" you will never beat me , I flip summon Ryko , lightsworn hunter "_ A white dog then appears near his feet and Ryuu activates its effect _" Ryko's effect allows me to destroy a card on the field and send another 3 cards from my deck to the grave. "_

He points to destroy Strong Ishijima's facedown. Ryuu continues his brutal style of play of not ending there.

  
_" From the shadows of the abyss and light of the heavens, darken the day and pierce the darkness_  
come forth my servant and partner... I advance summon Light and Darkness Dragon. "  
Ryuu then declares an attack and Strong Ishijima plays a action spell card 'Evade'  
_" its useless my dragon's effect it negates magic card , trap card , monster card effects "_  
" what ? "  
Ryuu's attack then deals 2300 damage to Strong Ishijima leaving him with 1700 LP. _" Ouch , if Ryuu attacks again it will be all over for Strong Ishijima "_ commented the MC. Strong Ishijima then draws and finds nothing he can use against the dragon since they all will just get negated so he leaves his field empty and ends his turn leaving Ryuu to end the duel with a direct attack.  
  
Meanwhile the entire duel was also seen by Yuya and his family. Ryuu catches a glimpse of his younger brother and walks over to him and announces to the crowd _" There is honor in being a duelist and that is respect and bringing people together , this battle was fraught for my younger brother from now on we are not going to run from any challenges. We will be the next pro duelist that is my dream and my younger brother a pro entertainment duelist. "_  
  
The MC then spills buckets of tears _" now that is what i call bonds between brothers , now lets see what life has in store for them next "_  
Ryuu then turns to Strong Ishijima _" that was a great match regardless "_ and walks out of the stadium with his brother , family and friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1

After the match, the "You Show Duel School" is hit by a flood of applicants. Yuya proposes a exhibit duel with his older brother in which he agrees. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Plain Plain" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

Yuya and Ryuu then recite the chant at the same time " Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL! "

The action cards are then scattered across the field. Yuya then tells his brother " Ryuu-niichan lets give them a good show. " Ryuu remains silent as he looks into his brother's eyes they also changed perhaps to get out of his older brother's shadow he then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card since that fated day Ryuu had refused to use Odd-Eyes chaos dragon but now its different he then inserts the card into his duel disk and his deck is then shuffled.

Yuya then begins the duel after drawing five cards " I summon Entermate Discover Hippo. "  
Yuya then jumps onto its back and begins riding the monster around the arena , " entertainment duels is the specialty of our school... Turn end. "  
In Ryuu's mind he thought ( " My little brother still has not changed always running around on the back of his monster " ) then out loud he calls to his brother " alright come at me. "  
" ...Draw " Ryuu gets Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon and in his hand is axe dragonute , Red-eyes darkness metal dragon , Eclipse Wyvern , Summoner monk , double summon...

Yusho Sakaki , Ryuu's father had chosen Yuya as his successor over his older brother Ryuu , which made him very jealous of the attention that Yuya got. Ryuu's father notice this and tell him that even though he thinks this way , it isn't true and that he pay more attention to Yuya because he is younger and will rely on him to watch over his younger brother in case something were to happen to him.

" I summon Summoner Monk , next I activate its effect by discarding one magic card I can special summon one Level 4 monster from my deck. I special summon Lv 4 tuner monster Vylon Prism. Next I tune Level 4 Vylon Prism and Level 4 Summoner Monk ...Gathering stars will become a new shining star ! Become the path its light shines upon ! Synchro Summon ! Take flight , Stardust Spark Dragon. "

A silvery dragon then appears behind Ryuu and it was quite a sight to behold , the audience outside the nearby window stare in awe at the magnificent dragon. Ryuu did not end it there he then activates Vylon Psism's effect equipping it to stardust by paying 500 life points. Ryuu attacks with Stardust spark dragon , " during damage calculation Stardust Spark Dragon gains 1000 attack points making its attack 3500. "  
But Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", which negates the attack.

> Ryuu  
>  3500 Lp  
>  Stardust Spark Dragon : 2500 / 2000 , Dragon , Light , Synchro , Lv 8  
>  Vylon Prism ( backfield )  
>  axe dragonute , Red-eyes darkness metal dragon , Eclipse Wyvern , Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon ( hand )

" Turn end..." Ryuu then responds. Yuya then draws getting Odd-Eyes dragon and in his hand were Entermate Sword Fish , Entermate Whip Snake , Stargazer Magician , Timegazer Magician , Wonder Balloons. Yuya then turns to the audience watching " Ladies and Gentlemen this is the climax of our show Entermate Discover Hippo can count as 2 tributes for an advance summon... Now, please put your hands together ! Today's main attraction, the rare dragon with differently colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Dragon ! "  
Yuya then jumps off the hippo and advance summons Odd-Eyes dragon. He then plays Wonder Balloons and runs around again on the back of his dragon scooping up Action Magic cards for its effect and sends several cards to the grave and targeting Stardust spark with its effect reducing its attack to 0. Believing he can win and finally step out of his brother's shadow.  
" I attack Stardust Spark Dragon with Odd-Eyes dragon "  
The attack leaves Ryuu with 2000 LP but his dragon is still there as if unfazed by the attack. " Stardust's effect it can protect itself from card effects or being destroyed by battle. Also vylon prism gives it 1000 attack during battle. "  
Yuya then ends his turn " The effects of Wonder balloons end "

> Ryuu  
>  2000 Lp  
>  Stardust Spark Dragon : 2500 / 2000 , Dragon , Light , Synchro , Lv 8  
>  Vylon Prism ( backfield )  
>  axe dragonute , Red-eyes darkness metal dragon , Eclipse Wyvern , Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon ( hand )
> 
> Yuya  
>  4000 Lp  
>  odd-eyes dragon : 2500 / 2000 , Dragon , Dark , Lv 7  
>  Entermate Sword Fish , Entermate Whip Snake , Stargazer Magician , Timegazer Magician ( hand )

Ryuu then draws getting light and darkness dragon. He then summons Axe Dragonute and banishes it to summon Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon. He then hears a call in his mind and both his and his brother's pendents begin to glow Yuya giving off a blue light and Ryuu a crimson red. Ryuu then mentally spoke with his partner ( " alright I will call you out ' ) Out loud he calls " Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon effect activate , this allows me to special summon another dragon from my hand or graveyard , so I summon Odd-Eyes chaos dragon : Lv 8 3000 / 2500. "

The dragon appears similar to Yuya's but this one appears bigger and instead of spikes it had 2 pairs of wings 2 feathered and 2 like the wings of a demon and monochrome eyes one black and one white. To everyone watching it almost looked divine. The 2 dragons call out to each other and Yuya and Ryuu felt a certain warmth connected to their masters they then changed form Odd-eyes pendulum dragon , odd-eyes chaos pendulum dragon. The change also effected Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician that was in Yuya's hand also changing them into Pendulum cards.

Ryuu then declares an attack with Odd-Eyes reducing Yuya to 3500 LP The attack leaves Yuya awestruck. For a brief time Yuya felt as if he can hear their 2 dragons talking saying ( this is all the power I can give to you , use it to for what you believe in ). Ryuu did not hold back and continues the attack with his remaining 2 monsters. Yuya then gets blown off his feet and loses , falling to the ground with a thud snapping out of his trance. " Oww "

Yuya then laughs and admits that his brother is always tough on him and never holds back " It seems like I still have a lot to learn then. "  
Ryuu then goes up to his brother and pulls him to his feet " don't worry about it little brother , you are a good duelist. "


	7. Chapter 7

An energy surge was detected in a duel between Yuya and Ryuu at You Show Duel School by LDS these findings were then reported to the director Reiji Akaba , who proposes an analysis discovering it to be synchro , but the power of the readings is much higher then the ones at LDS. Reiji then organizes a small team to track down this duelist.

Ryuu continues to train Yuya which eventually led to his discovery of pendulum when Yuya was driven into a corner. Ultimately Yuya still lost the duel due to him overlooking a few set cards on Ryuu's field Torrential Tribute and Mirror Force.  
After the Duel concluded , Ryuu talks to him telling his brother " you nearly had me. "  
Yuya did not remember what he did " what did you mean I nearly had you...? "  
Ryuu then points to Yuya's deck in his duel disk " check your cards. "  
Yuya then does so and much to his surprise 3 of his cards has changed they are now dual toned with orange on top and green on the bottom. Yuya did not notice it before.

The strange occurrences at You Show Duel School now has caught the interest of Reiji making him wonder why all the powerful signatures are all from the same place. After around a day of investigation Reiji finds the owners of the signatures , the Salaki brothers.

Yuya and Ryuu then train into the night , Yuya managed to figure out Pendulum Summoning after about 291 tries.  
The next day, at Paradise Prep School, Yuya has fallen asleep in the middle of class, muttering "Pendulum" between snores.

A concerned Yuzu looks frantically between the sleeping Yuya and the teacher, who writes a math problem on the blackboard. He calls on Yuya to answer the problem. To Yuzu's surprise, Yuya is still asleep.The teacher yells Yuya's name again and he promptly wakes up.  
Yuya jumps from his seat and "activates" "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones, before realizing he isn't at You Show right now. Unsatisfied, the teacher gets right up into Yuya's face and asks Yuya for an excuse. Yuya replies that the answer is " the right one ", earning him a smack from Yuzu's fan.  
She says the answer was " never right " and calls him stupid.

After school, Yuzu admits that she knows that Yuya was trying to master Pendulum Summoning, but reminds him not to go daydreaming in class. Yuya addresses Yuzu's concern with the notion that she got off a funny punchline because of it. Yuzu tries to tell Yuya that this isn't the problem. but they find Frederick, Ally, and Tate waiting for them in front of the school gate. Yuya greets them and Frederick says he heard that Yuya perfected Pendulum Summoning. Tate asks Yuya to show them, and Yuya decides to head to You Show to do just that. After a few steps, three sucker-tipped darts hit Yuya on the face. Yuzu asks what's going on as a boy in front of them yells that he scored 150 points and the boy shakes Yuya's hand. He introduces himself as Sylvio from Class 1 and says it's nice to meet him.

Sylvio adds that he watched Yuya's Duel against Strong Ishijima on TV and was amazed by the duelist. He also pulls the darts off of Yuya's face. Sylvio asks Yuya about the cards he used for the Summon. Yuya replies , " That duelist is not me. " Yuzu tells Sylvio that he didn't need to flatter Yuya this much.

As Yuya is flustered by Sylvio's behavior, Sylvio replies that what he said was true. Yuzu whispers to Yuya that he should show the children the Pendulum Summon at You Show. Sylvio offers them a better place to show the Summon, at LDS's Center Court. Yuya and Yuzu are surprised that Sylvio made a reservation there , and he tells them he is a top student at LDS. He also adds that his father will be Paradise City's next mayor. Sylvio elaborates that he asked his father for the reservation. The children are excited to see the Pendulum Summon at LDS, one of the top Dueling schools. Yuzu is unimpressed and mutters they could have done it at You Show instead. Frederick tries to convince her that this is LDS's Center Court they're talking about here Tate and Ally nod, and Yuzu reluctantly agrees to come along too, but only as a member of a rival school to check the competition. The children cheer as Sylvio responds he thought Yuzu would say that and decides to bring all five of them to LDS.  
The five You show students make their way to the prestigious Duel school, with Yuzu yelling at the children to slow down. Sylvio lets them go ahead and stops. He makes a motion with his hand as if he is about to throw a dart and mutters that everything is going according to plan.

Yuya then arrive at LDS , the school was much bigger then You Show. Sylvio then leads the group to the center court where he then tricks Yuya into giving him the cards. Sylvio then decides to try them out. He adds that he felt bad for taking Yuya's cards, as he takes another set of cards from his coat and throws them toward Yuya. Sylvio calls them trash cards, cards that fit Yuya perfectly. Yuya is caught in a state of panic, as he looks at the stack.  
Yuya repeats , " trash ? " kneels down, and gathers the cards he received. He wonders why Sylvio treated the cards this way.

From a screen, Claude asks the President if this is a good idea. The President answers that he should let the Duel play out. Before the Duel, Sylvio decides on the Action Field Spell Card, the setting that "imprisons feeble princesses" , "Prison Tower of Darkville". The Solid Vision machine conjures up chains that surround Yuzu and the children. Yuya yells at them to hang on, and the five hostages are confined to a tower surrounded by chains. As the dark city continues to manifest, Sylvio asks Yuya if the princess should be imprisoned in the tower. Yuya runs away from Sylvio, jumping from building to building as he tries to make his way to his friends. Before he can get to them, a water canal and the tower's great height separates the two parties. As the tower continues to rise, Frederick asks what's going on. Tate explains that the still-materializing Solid Vision field is affecting them as well. Frederick yells this is too real until the tower reaches its highest point, as part of a bridge. Yuya runs to them, but Sylvio catches him. He tells them that if he wants his friends back, they will Duel. Yuya accepts and activates his Duel disk. He adds 'Block Spider' to his Deck and shuffles it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sylvio is satisfied that Yuya accepted the Duel. The two Duelists yell , " Duel ! " Yuya decides to go first and runs past Sylvio. He enters a building, runs upstairs, and Normal Summons "Entermate Whip Viper", which coils itself around Yuya's wrist. Yuya approaches an open window and uses "Entermate Whip Viper" to anchor to another building and swing from it.

After he lands on another rooftop, he ends his turn. Sylvio starts his turn and draws "Lightning Hoverboard". "Timegazer Magician" is in his opening hand as well. He is about to activate it in a Pendulum Zone, but a voice from his D-Pad reminds him not to. Sylvio demands who he is talking to because he felt this was the perfect time to activate the card, and the President repeats his order not to use the card yet.

Back at You Show Ryuu notices that his brother is missing and usually he will be here right after the school day. Ryuu then attempts to call his brother on his duel disk and finds no answer , believing something is very wrong he uses a tracking beckon he had installed on his brother's duel disk to find him and the location is revealed to be LDS.

Ryuu then hears a voice call out to him , Ryuu then answers the call and he is surrounded in a bright light there standing before him was a silver dragon.  
" Stardust Spark Dragon " Ryuu responds  
" Yes , Ryuu your power has awakened me now I will give you the power to call on my partners the duel dragons. "  
The dragon then lets out a roar summoning its partners Hot Red Dragon Archfiend , Black Rose Moonlight Dragon , Ancient Pixie Dragon , Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon , Power Tool Mecha Dragon.  
" Don't resist us or be afraid , your powers rival those of your younger brother. Use it to protect him and his allies." The five dragons then became hitodamas and merged with Ryuu when he held his hand out. When the lights fade Ryuu checked his extra deck slot in is duel disk and there were 6 cards with a white card frame.  
Ryuu wondered why his father had given him that name , now he knows due to his ability to see spirits and control spirits he is to become his younger brother's guardian , this meant he can materialize card effects as well he wanted to test it but decided against it remembering his father's words " conceal it , do not feel it. "

Ryuu gets on his bike and rushes to LDS.

Yuya is disgusted by Sylvio's underhanded tactics. Sylvio declares the start of his Battle Phase. He attacks "Whip Snake" with "Lightning Hoverboard", declaring "Lightning Darts!". "Lightning Hoverboard" shoots bolts of lightning at "Whip Snake" while Yuya runs looking for another Action Card. He manages to find and take another one on the bridge's railing, only to realize it's another Trap. Sylvio calls it too bad, as he reveals the card is "Jump Shot", which decreases a monster's ATK by 400. A cue ball appears overhead and squishes "Whip Snake", reducing its ATK to 400. The lightning of "Lightning Hoverboard" destroys "Whip Snake" and Yuya is down to 3000 LP. Sylvio advises Yuya that if he's not careful, he'll get hurt. The cue ball is about to drop on Yuya, but he jumps out of the way in time. It bounces back up, then down again, and destroys part of the bridge. Sylvio ends his turn.

Yuya climbs back up, to find his friends in greater peril as the tower starts to collapse. Yuzu is still holding on to Frederick, with Tate and Ally holding on to her. Yuzu asks Frederick if he's okay, but he only yells that he doesn't want to fall. Yuzu tells Frederick that boys shouldn't cry, with Ally and Tate agreeing. The latter states that Yuya isn't crying, so he shouldn't cry either. Yuya promises to save everyone, and Sylvio mockingly agrees, stating that if it ended here, their party would be disappointed. Yuya begins his turn and draws "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer". He realizes that if he can't navigate on land, he'll have to do so by sea. He Normal Summons "Skeeter Skimmer" and boards it to reach his friends. Sylvio mutters that Yuya's LP is only at 3000. He can shoot them down to 0; as he makes that statement, he makes another dart-throwing motion with his hand.

Sylvio's turn comes and he draws "Tribute Trade". The President says Sylvio drew a good card. Sylvio is confused at first, but immediately understands. He Tributes "Lightning Hoverboard" to activate "Tribute Trade". This lets him add a monster whose Level is 1 higher than the Tributed monster from his Deck to his hand. As "Lightning Hoverboard" is Level 4, Sylvio adds the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician" to his hand. Yuya exclaims the monster's name, and Sylvio confirms it, stating that it's his reminds Sylvio that he can't Pendulum Summon with only one Pendulum card. Sylvio only chuckles and tells Yuya that he's a "chosen one". Yuya mutters, "It can't be," but Sylvio corrects him - the reaction should have been " Of course ! " since "Timegazer Magician" was in his hand from the beginning. He says a "super rare human" like himself is worthy of wielding super-rare cards before breaking out into laughter.

He adds that the cards favor him now. From his control room, the President orders Sylvio to set the Pendulum cards. Sylvio is confused and the President reiterates his command. He starts with, "I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician", while Sylvio repeats his words and motions. Yuya is in disbelief that someone other than him can Pendulum Summon. The President and Sylvio continue with "and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician", as they activate both "Magicians" in the Pendulum Zones. They declare " Pendulum Summon ! " and Sylvio Pendulum Summons "Power Dart Striker", "Rocket Dart Striker", and "Ultimate Dart Striker" from his hand, all in Attack Position. Sylvio is amazed and calls the Pendulum Summon the best.

Meanwhile, Yuya mutters this can't be happening, as his friends watch his disbelief. Yuzu mutters Yuya's name. The blue-haired boy from earlier is also watching the Duel. The President is satisfied with what Sylvio had done.


	9. Chapter 9

In order to save Yuzu and the others who have been kidnapped, Yuya Duels Sylvio. However, he's shocked when he sees his Timegazer and Stargazer Magicians have been stolen and Sylvio's using them. And to make matters worse, Sylvio manages to build momentum, slamming Yuya with a barrage of brutal blows, cornering him. Yuya breathes heavily, gripping his pendant which now begins to glow. He realizes that Pendulum Summoning is not only his power, and asking himself why a horrible guy like Sylvio can use it ?

" Stand up brother... fight and win I did not train you in father's place to give up " said a voice. Yuya looks up and sees Ryuu on a nearby roof and begins to laugh remembering his father's words , much to Sylvio's surprise. Knowing that he has to save everyone.

Yuya declares his turn and draws, his card shining. He's drawn the "Block Spider" card that Sylvio allowed him to take before the Duel, and Summons it to the field. Sylvio mocks the Level 1, 0 ATK monster and Yuya explains that he got another chance thanks to the card that Sylvio gave him. Sylvio claims not to remember the low Level card. Yuya explains that as long as "Block Spider" is on the field, Sylvio cannot attack any other monsters, and "Block Spider" emits a web. Sylvio wonders what Yuya's trying to do since "Block Spider" is the only monster on his field. Yuya activates the Spell Card, "Mimiclay," allowing him to change "Block Spider" to Defense Position. He explains that "Mimiclay" is a special clay, created by a magician, that can be molded into anything, freely taking on the appearance and effects of a monster on the field. Sylvio asks if Yuya's going to copy one of his "Dart" monsters, but Yuya instead copies "Block Spider", Special Summoning "Mimiclay" as a monster, with 0 DEF. Sylvio snorts that Yuya just doubled his garbage cards, but then he realizes that when there are two "Block Spiders" on the field, they'll protect one another, and Yuya declares " Block Lock ", telling Sylvio that his monsters cannot attack anymore. Sylvio gripes about Yuya doing things that he did not plan for, but Yuya Sets two cards, thinking that all he can do now is bet on these, and ends his turn.

Ryuu watches the duel from the roof of a nearby building. Sylvio then draws in frustration, drawing a Spell Card. His Duel Disk beeps, and the voice of the Leo Corporation President sounds over his Disk. He explains that the Pendulum Cards are most likely Spell Cards now. Sylvio is initially confused, but when he looks at his card he laughs, commenting that he really is chosen by the cards. He activates the card, "Cricket Close". By negating two Spell Cards he controls, he can negate the effect of one of Yuya's cards. Shocked, Yuya checks his Duel Disk, protesting that there are not any there, but Sylvio explains that activated Pendulum Cards are treated as Spell Cards. He targets and negates the effects of both "Stargazer" and "Timegazer Magician", which are both bound by dartboards and revert to card form. The dartboards then blast energy at "Mimiclay" and negate its effect, sending it to the Graveyard. With that, "Block Spider" is back to being a trash card with 100 DEF , and Sylvio can finish Yuya off with his "Darts" monsters. Yuya activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Draw Muscle", which allows him to draw a card when he controls only one monster with 1000 or less DEF, and if that card is a monster its DEF can be added to the DEF of one monster on his field, and furthermore, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. He draws the 2300 DEF "Entermate Kaleido Scorpion", and its DEF is added to that of "Block Spider", a total of 2400 - tied with "Ultimate Dart Striker". Frederick cheers that now Sylvio cannot attack anymore this turn, and Yuzu smiles proudly.

Sylvio gripes again that Yuya is doing more things that he did not plan for, but then he smiles, asking if Yuya thought he would really be bothered by that.  
As it turns out, Sylvio has a way to make Yuya's Life Points exactly zero this turn, even with the effect of that Spell Card. He Tributes "Power Dart Striker" and "Rocket Dart Striker" to power up "Ultimate Dart Striker". The two monsters merge into attachments for the blaster of "Ultimate Dart Striker", and Sylvio explains that "Power Dart Striker" increases the ATK of "Ultimate Dart Striker" by 600, and "Rocket Dart Striker" will allow it to inflict Piercing battle damage when it attacks. With an ATK-DEF difference of 600, and only 600 LP remaining, Sylvio will be able to end the Duel with a zero finish. Sylvio declares his Battle Phase, as "Ultimate Darts Shooter" attacks with "Bullseye Blast". It fires a massive rocket that fires several darts. Sylvio screams that it's over, as Yuya stands in his spot , not moving.

The darts impact, and the bridge supports fail. Yuzu drops Frederick and then loses her grip, and Tate screams Yuya's name. Having been waiting for the moment, Yuya activates a Trap Card, "Empty Fishing". When he receives battle damage, he can halve it, and then he can target two cards with negated effects on the field and add them to his hand. Sylvio is initially confused and then he gasps in shock, as Yuya declares that he's adding "Stargazer" and "Timegazer Magician" to his hand. The Pendulum Zones burst apart and the "Magicians" appear again, with Yuya yelling at them to help. "Timegazer" catches Tate and Frederick, "Stargazer" catches Ally and Yuzu, who thanks her savior. They deposit the children beside Yuya, and Yuya thanks them as they vanish and he catches their thrown cards. Sylvio asks if Yuya planned for this all to happen , but Yuya claims that he just believed.

Furiously, Sylvio activates the effect of "Ultimate Darts Shooter", Special Summoning the Tributed monsters at the end of the turn. He claims that if planning will not work, then he'll just have to crush him. Tate gasps that there's three of them again. Smiling, Yuya apologizes for putting his friends through that. Frederick replies that is was so thrilling that it gave him the shivers and Tate claims that he believed in Yuya , Yuzu tells him that it's time for a comeback, and Ally tells Yuya to get Sylvio. Sylvio narrows his eyes in response.


	10. Chapter 10

Declaring his turn, Yuya draws "Entermate Turn Toad". He declares that the fun has only just begun and the lights begin to go off. Frederick cheers that it's finally starting, and Yuzu leads everyone , including the turquoise-haired student holding a lollipop , in a cry of " Pendulum ! "

Yuya calls "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" as he stands on the bridge with spotlight shining on him. He explains that today he has a fantastic light show prepared for them. First, if they're asking for Pendulum, they must not forget about these two, and he holds up the "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" cards. Declaring that they'll have them bring out the stars of today's show, he Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician."

As the word "PENDULUM" arcs across his Duel Disk, both "Magicians" emerge in the Pendulum Zones, and Yuya explains that he can now Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7. He chants "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether ! Pendulum Summon ! Appear now, my monsters ! "

Three streaks of light emerge from the Pendulum portal, "Entermate Turn Toad", "Entermate Kaleido Scorpion", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". His friends cheer that it was perfect , but Sylvio derides the Level 6 100 ATK "Kaleidoscorp" and the 0 ATK "Turn Toad". He spits that they're garbage upon garbage cards , but Yuya points out that the monster effect of "Kaleidoscorp" is quite ferocious.

He tells his audience that it may be bright, but to not close their eyes. He activates the "Kaleido Light" effect of "Kaleidoscorp". "Kaleidoscorp" shoots a beam at "Ultimate Dart Striker", and kaleidoscopic images shine in the sky as "Ultimate Darts Shooter" glows blue. Everyone gasps as Yuya explains that the effect activates when there is a Pendulum Summoned monster on his opponent's field. "Ultimate Dart Striker", yes? Yuya asks.  
Sylvio asks "so what?" Yuya places a hand on the hand of "Odd-Eyes" explaining that now he'll choose a Pendulum Summoned monster of his own, and yellow light covers "Odd-Eyes". "Rocket" and "Power Darts Striker" both light up, and then beams of light shoot from them and split off blue and red versions of "Odd-Eyes".

Yuya calls it amazing; his selected monster can now attack all monsters his opponent controls once each. He calls it the fabulous "Kaleido Mirage," and the copies rise into the sky. Ally exclaims that it's beautiful, and Yuya admits that he'd like to enjoy the view himself, but right now he's Dueling. He suggests that next, how about he show them his flight of "Odd-Eyes" battle, and declares his Battle Phase. The red "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Ultimate Darts Striker", and Yuya asks his audience if they know what happens when "Odd-Eyes" battles, and Tate clarifies that when it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, all battle damage is doubled.  
Yuya replies that he's correct, and with that, he'll have Sylvio take that double damage. Sylvio repeats the word in shock as the mirage crashes into "Ultimate Dart Striker", throwing Sylvio into the harbor and reducing him to 3800 LP. Yuya then attacks "Rocket Dart Striker" with the blue mirage as Sylvio clambers out of the water, and once again, the monster is destroyed and the battle damage is doubled. Sylvio tries to run, but is thrown off his feet and his LP are reduced to 2600. Then, the true "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Power Dart Striker" with Spiral Flame Strike", and Yuya states that the damage will be, and his friends finish by yelling "DOUBLE!" Sylvio snaps that of course it is as he futilely dodges the attack backlash that reduces him to 1200 LP. He gets up, commenting that Yuya's getting pretty ahead of himself. But Sylvio still has some LP left. Frederick is worried, given the state of Yuya's monsters, but Yuzu reassures the kids that it's all right. She tells them to look at Yuya's face. The kids realize that Yuya is going to win.

Yuya introduces the stars of today's show, "Block Spider" and "Entermate Turn Toad". Sylvio angrily snaps at him, pointing out that they're just a zero ATK monster and one in Defense Position. Yuya agrees that they will not be able to attack as they are now. Sylvio sighs in relief, and then Yuya declares "But worry not!" He explains that "Entermate Turn Toad" can turn something around, and "Turn Toad" turns the shadow of "Block Spider" on itself, changing "Block Spider" to a 1200 ATK Attack Position monster. Yuya explains that "Turn Toad" can turn something from Defense to Attack Position with its ATK becoming half of its DEF. Sylvio protests that that cannot be, and Yuya asks his audience what they will get when the 1200 ATK "Block Spider" attacks Sylvio's 1200 LP directly. Sylvio gasps in horror as Yuya points out that he's sure the audience know the answer, and they reply that of course they do.

Yuya invites them to make a direct attack with "Block Spider", declaring that the answer is? They kids all cheer "ZERO!" as "Block Spider" tackles Sylvio and reduces his LP to zero. Spider webs flicker like fireworks in the sky and the Action Field vanishes.

Furiously, a battered Sylvio rises to his feet. He declares that if it's come to this, he'll just take the cards by force. He orders his friends to get them, and they start forwards. Before they can move, they're all knocked unconscious, with Sylvio following seconds after, by the turquoise-haired boy, who comments that they were just uncool 'till the end.  
His weapon, a lollipop stick, rolls on the ground. Yuya is in shock, but the boy claims that Yuya looked really cool back there. Yuya asks if he's an LID student too, but the boy explains that he was planning to be but now he is not. He claims that he's going to be Yuya's apprentice, much to everyone's shock. The boy claims that if he's going to have a teacher, he might as well pick someone interesting, and Yuya's the most interesting person that he's seen so far since he got here . Yuzu points towards the unconscious students, asking if the boy did that. The boy reassures her that he just knocked them unconscious and introduces himself as Sora, telling Yuya that it's nice to meet him. Yuya shakes Sora's hand in confusion.

Yuya turns to his brother who is now standing nearby " I remember those words you taught me believe and the cards will answer. "  
Ryuu remains silent and puts a hand on his shoulder " I knew you can do it. "

From the Leo Corporation offices, Claude orders someone to follow them and take back the Pendulum Cards, but the President reassures him that that's enough. He looks at Yuya on the screen and comments that he put on a good show for him.


	11. Chapter 11

In a Duel Arena, Yuya Sakaki places "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone and "Stargazer Magician" in the right Pendulum Zone. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position. The crowd cheers as "Odd-Eyes" appears. Yuya commands "Odd-Eyes" to lay waste to all it sees and declares an attack on the opponent's "Tyrant Dragon" with "Spiral Flame Strike".  
As the attack destroys "Tyrant Dragon", the crowd cheers for Yuya. Frederick exclaims that Yuya did it, while Ally says Yuya is now the Dueling Champion. Yuya holds up the trophy, celebrating his victory. Yuzu, Shuzo, Yoko and Gong are present in the audience as well. Yuzu and Tate congratulate Yuya for winning, while Gong breaks down into tears. As Yuya looks into the trophy, he thanks his father for getting him this far and for bringing smiles to people's faces.  
From afar, Yusho watches his son celebrate. Yuya looks up at Yusho and a tear rolls down his cheek. A voice yells, "As expected from my teacher!", as Sora Perse runs to Yuya and embraces him. Yuya asks what Sora is doing here and Sora says Yuya is amazing. He begs Yuya to be his teacher. Flustered, Yuya falls off a rocky planet and into a dark void.

These events turn out to be a dream as Yuya falls out of his bed. He gets up and takes his pendant. He thinks being the Champion is a dream, but Pendulum Summoning isn't a dream. Ryuu then walks into the room " the cards are trying to tell you something. "  
" The cards are ? then in that case I will bring smiles to more and more people with my Dueling just like our father. "

As Yuya leaves his bedroom followed by his brother , he wonders what's the deal with Sora. He took out Sylvio and his goons the other day and asked to be his apprentice right after. Barking is heard and Yuya turns to find En and Core, his pet dog and cat, respectively. He greets them and picks up En. He remarks on how much En had grown. Back then, when Yoko took En in, he was small enough to fit in Yuya's hand. En barks happily. Yuya greets Core with a good morning as well. Downstairs, Yoko calls Yuya , and Ryuu for breakfast.  
Yuya then slides down a pole. He asks his mother if she picked up another stray before finding out that Sora is sitting on the dining table. He greets Yuya by calling him " teacher " , causing Yuya to fall flat on his face. Angry at Sora's presence, Yuya asks Sora why he is here. Yoko says she saw Sora wandering around the house and couldn't help but give him breakfast. Sora then turns to the other and much older boy also in the same room. " and you are ? " remembering another person standing near Yuya when he beat the LDS student yesterday.  
Ryuu closes his eyes and sits down at the table next to his brother his hair spiked in a rather different way. Ryuu then looks at Sora , his eyes a icy blue and serious.

( " whats his problem ? " ) Sora thought to himself. Yoko gives a plate of pancakes to Yuya and Ryuu. Yoko then asks if Sora is Yuya's apprentice. Yuya slams his fist on the table, responding with a harsh " No ! " He mellows out and admits that Sora can't just say things like that around the house. He accidentally calls Yoko Yuya's sister rather than his mother, much to Yoko's surprise. Sora apologizes to Yoko because she looked young and beautiful enough to be a sister. As the word "sister" echoes in her mind, Yoko gladly forgives Sora and calls him an honest child for complimenting her youth and beauty. She allows Sora to have more pancakes as she takes Yuya's plate of pancakes and gives it to Sora. Yuya protests that this is his food, but Sora thanks Yoko for it. As Yuya is frustrated at the current situation, Sora asks what other flavors of syrup are around.

As Yuya and Yuzu walk to school, Yuzu asks Yuya if Sora really is at Yuya's confirms it, but admits that he doesn't know how Sora tracked him all the way home.  
Sora yells "Teacher!" elsewhere and Yuya continues that Sora had been calling him that. He turns around to find Sora right behind him and Yuzu. Irritated, he asks how Sora got here and why he is following him. Sora responds that he is Yuya's apprentice. Anywhere Yuya goes, he follows Yuya reminds Sora that he doesn't recall making him his apprentice at all , but Sora insists he be Yuya's apprentice. He was fascinated by Yuya's Duels and expressed interest in Pendulum Summoning.  
Sora wants to do Pendulum Summoning on his own, but Yuya tells him that he needs Pendulum Monsters begs Yuya to show him again. He turns to Yuzu and asks her to tell Yuya to show the Pendulum Summon. Yuzu asks why, and Sora replies that Yuya will do it because his girlfriend asked him to. Yuzu blushes and repeats, " girlfriend ? " Sora asks if he got that wrong, and Yuya and Yuzu reply with a simultaneous " Yes ! "  
Yuya points at a still-blushing Zuzu and questions why he would be with a strong, crude girl like her. Upon hearing this, Yuzu whacks Yuya with her paper fan. She storms off and angrily mutters why Yuya had to say it that way. Sora asks if Yuya is alright, concerned.

At Paradise Prep, Yuya holds his 'Magician' cards while a textbook is in front of him. He muses that if anyone has Pendulum Monsters , they can perform Pendulum Summons. Back then, Sylvio used them to Pendulum Summon his own monsters under the Leo Corporation President's instructions. From outside the classroom, Sora spies on Yuya with a pair of binoculars. He mutters that Yuya is making a serious face and wonders what's wrong with him. Throughout the rest of the day, Sora appears to Yuya cheering him on during a soccer game, from behind a bush during lunch time, underneath his desk during another class, and even in an adjacent stall the boy's bathroom. This causes Yuya to scream in frustration. After school, Yuzu asks Yuya how long he will keep down like that. Before Yuya can answer, Yuzu encourages him not to bring that attitude to You Show Duel School. Things are rough enough for them there as they are right now. She also reminds Yuya that being a fun and bright entertainer is his motto. Yuya admits that Yuzu is right and returns to his normal, cheerful attitude. He states he is switching gears and going into overdrive.


	12. Chapter 12

At You Show, Yuya introduces himself with a " Ladies and Gentlemen ! " but stops short when he sees Sora seated next to Frederick and Ally. Yuya is shocked that Sora is here as well. Frederick says Yuya is late, while Ally says he kept his apprentice waiting. Shuzo pulls Yuya aside and asks if Sora is enrolling into You Show. Yuya pushes him aside and insists that Sora isn't his apprentice and he is not the strongest duelist in the school so there is no reason for Sora to follow him.  
  
" not the strongest ...so who is ? " Sora asks dumbfounded.  
" My older brother Ryuu , he is here as well but I never was able to beat him ever since we were kids. "  
" Oh well I just challenge him then "  
" That will be kinda hard , see he doesn't duel anyone here as a matter of fact he doesn't duel much at all "  
  
Sora wonders why and Yuya explains Ryuu used to have the same style as me even the same deck only with a few more dragon cards but ever since father vanished he changed now his whole deck is dragons. Still it was a touchy subject for either of the two brothers so they did not talk about it much.  
  
Ryuu then walks in after calibrating the Solid Vision System he had recently plugged in a new system that allows his duel disk to activate the Solid Vision by inserting a duel monsters Field Magic card and will add it to Yuzu's , Gong and Yuya. Sora then points to Yuya then to Ryuu and challenges either of them to a duel. Yuya is annoyed with Sora and outright refuses.  
" I accept but if I win don't pester my little brother " Sora agrees and states the opposite condition: if he wins, he will continue following Yuya around and call him " teacher ". Yuya asks, " What ? " in bewilderment.  
  
In You Show's Dueling arena, Sora jumps up and down, saying this will be exciting. Skip announces the start of the Duel and activates the Action Field Spell Card, "Wildest West". The Solid Vision machine transforms the arena into a Wild West setting. Sora looks around the activated Field Spell and calls it boring, saying he dislikes boring things.  
  
To please Sora , Shuzo attempts to change the field but was stopped by Ryuu who then inserts a Duel Monsters Field Magic Card into his duel disk. 'Action Field - Chaos Zone' activate. Chaos Zone is a official duel monster card so both duelists should be able to use its effect and also on top of a action field allowing them to have one action card in their hand at all times. The Wild West disappears and is replaced by a multi dimensional field with multiple moving transparent platforms that seem to vanish and appear again but becomes solid when someone stands on them.  
Sora is finally satisfied as he looks around happily and both players activate their Duel Disks. Yuzu, Tate, Frederick, and Ally recite the Action Duel chant Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! while Ryuu and Sora finish yell " Action Duel ! " as Action Cards ( Miracle , Mirror Barrier , No Action , Invisibility , Illumination , Evasion , Sky Fall ) are scattered throughout the field , while Yuya looks on silently.  
  
( " This field is Ryuu's best but he never uses it as a action field often using Dragon's ravine maybe now I can see the full extent of my brother's dueling " ) Yuya thought to himself.  
  
Ryuu's opening hand was Darkflare dragon , Ryko , Lightsworn hunter , Eclipse Wyvern , Torrental tribute , Dark Hole. Grabbing 2 cards in his hand he then sets them Ryko and Torrental tribute. " Turn end " Ryuu then responds.  
Sora then looks at his opponent's field " 2 set cards " and draws getting Toy Vendor he decides to try his luck but Yuya on the other hand knew which cards was set and knowing Ryuu he must be planning to summon a chaos monster either with his trap card or a special summon from his hand.

* * *

Action field - Chaos Zone  
  
Ryuu 4000 Lp  
Ryko, lightsworn hunter  
Torrental Tribute

* * *

  
Sora subsequently activates Toy Vender ; once per turn, he can discard a card to draw a card and reveal it; Sora discards "Fusion Recovery". As he does so, a gold coin appears and inserts itself into "Toy Vendor". He continues that if the card is a Level 4 or lower monster, it is Special Summoned. Otherwise, it is discarded. Sora draws " Furnimal Bear". "Toy Vendor" raises its arm and a prize rolls down from it. The prize pops open, as Sora Special Summons "Furnimal Bear" in Attack Position. Sora then Normal Summons "Furnimal Leo "  
  
Shuzo notes that Sora used a Continuous Spell Card to Summon two monsters in one turn. Yuzu agrees and says Sora must be a good Duelist. She and Ally agree that the monsters Sora Summoned are cute. Yuya then looks at the others watching and wonders what got into the girls.  
  
" Battle " Sora then declares and attacks with "Leo" as the monster leaps into the air and charges toward Ryuu. But Ryuu did not move. Sora's attack destroys Ryuu's face-down but its effect activate.  
" Ryko , lightsworn hunter can destroy one card on the field " and uses it to destroy Furnimal Bear. " next I send the top 3 cards from my deck to the grave " sending spirit reaper , Eclipse Wyvern , Kaiser Glider. Ryuu then activates the effect of Eclipse Wyvern from the grave.  
  
" Eclipse Wyvern allows me to exclude one level 7 or higher light or dark monster from my deck "  
" From the grave ?! " Sora responds shocked , Ryuu's Duel Disk then ejects Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon card and he takes it and slipping it into a back pocket. While the Action Duel's solid vision depict his monster as disintegrating with a vortex. Finding no other move Sora ends his turn and starts looking for an Action Card to use.

* * *

  
Ryuu 4000 Lp  
Torrental Tribute ( set )  
  
Sora 4000 Lp  
Furnimal Leo  
Toy Vendor

* * *

Ryuu starts his next turn and draws charge of the light brigade, He looks up to find Sora trying to reach a card on a platform. The platform then vanishes causing the card to drop , Ryuu ignores it. This made the others watching wonder why. Yuya then states that this is Ryuu's dueling style and by that look in his eyes he is confident he will win which was no surprise to him.  
Ryuu banishes Spirit Reaper and Eclipse Wyvern to special summon darkflare dragon and activating eclipse Wyvern's other effect adding Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon to his hand and again banishes Darkflare Dragon to special summon Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon and activates its effect allowing him to special summon Kaiser Glider from his grave. Finally he normal summons Eclipse Wyvern. Ryuu makes a first attack with Kaiser glider dealing 800 damage and then directly attacking with his remaining two monsters Eclipse Wyvern and Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon dealing 4400 damage. The attack knocks Sora into the wall of the arena and he skids to the floor with a thud.  
" owww , guess Yuya was right when he said that his brother is tough "  
  
The action field disappears and Sora is found sitting in front of a wall. He laughs Since Ryuu won, he will not pester Yuya about taking him in as his apprentice. Sora leaps up in excitement and says Dueling with Ryuu is cool , he can still be friends with the Salaki brothers. Yuzu and her father agrees saying students of Duel School are equals, after all and Shuzo runs off to get the paperwork.  
Yuya asks Sora how he learned to Fusion Summon if he is not an LDS student. Sora replies that Fusion Summoning is normal where he came from. Yuya asks exactly what the place is, but Sora tells him not to worry about it, since they are friends now. Yuya dismisses Sora's statement as a bad reason and says he did not recall approving Sora as his friend. Sora puts a hand on Yuya's shoulder and says it's a pleasure to meet him. Yuya turns around and angrily says Sora is getting ahead of himself again. Sora is excited to Duel Yuya since he already dueled with Ryuu and Yuya yells he will not accept this. Their other friends continue to laugh at them.


	13. Chapter 13

Sylvio, who lost to Yuya in a Duel, hasn't forgotten the humiliation of being defeated, and plans to get his revenge, now that he has some new cards. Meanwhile A masked man stands outside LDS in an alley as people walk by. He looks up at the building, holding an LDS badge in his hand. Inside LDS, Sylvio attacks "Power Darts Shooter" with "Mobius the Frost Monarch". "Mobius" materializes an Ice Lance" and charges past "Power Darts Shooter," reducing Kakimoto's LP to zero.  
Kakimoto says the new cards Sylvio's got are ridiculously strong. Sylvio corrects him, claiming that he's what's ridiculously strong, his friends finishing the sentence. Sylvio promptly comments " Oh yes ! " He grins, claiming that what is important is the skill of the Duelist, calculated tactics, precise decision making, a tough spirit, gifted looks, then adding " and the perfect combination of these is... "

His friends cheer his name again, and Sylvio agrees, but he requests to be called " Neo Sylvio " with his new cards. His friends agree, and Sylvio says " Okay, okay, ladies and gentlemen ! " The similarities to Yuya Sakaki are not lost on Ootomo, who comments that " he " actually influenced Sylvio a bit, and Yamabe asks if he means Yuya Sakaki. Sylvio is infuriated at the mere mention of Yuya, much to his friends' disdain, and Sylvio remembers his embarrassing loss at the hands of 'Block Spider'.  
He furiously claims that the reason he lost was because of the cards, just because he wasn't lucky enough to have Pendulum Cards. Yamabe is shocked, and Ootomo points out that this contradicts what Sylvio just said. Kakimoto points out the Sylvio actually did have the cards since he'd tricked Yuya into giving them to him. Sylvio vows to do whatever it takes to beat Yuya.

At You Show Duel School Yuya is seen washing his face while Yuzu stands by with some towels. Yuya comments that it feels great, and Frederick agrees that it gives him the shivers. Sora comments that after sweating oneself out in a Duel, they've got to do this right. Yuzu points out some dirt on the back of Yuya's neck and tells him to be sure to wash it properly. Yuya agrees twice, and Zuzu points out that he only needs to say it once.

Later, Yuzu is walking home with ice cream for the boys, muttering to Ally that if they wanted ice cream that much they should have gotten it themselves. She recalls the excited foursome as they leap up and down, chanting "ice cream!". Ally points out that Zuzu still got them anyway, and she says tells "big-sister Yuzu" that she's really nice.  
Yuzu then bends down and tells Ally to be quiet, as she sees Ootomo and Yamabe walking on the top of the bank, Ootomo speaking of Sylvio's supposedly renewed efforts to defeat Yuya. Yuzu and Ally gasp in shock as Ootomo continues that Sylvio would attack Yuya's weaknesses with devastating results. Yuzu gets a determined look on her face, and Yamabe tells Ootomo that they'd better hurry, as Sylvio gets even more selfish when he's hungry. They leave, and the two girls follow them.

At the harbor warehouses, the masked man is standing on one of the roofs, looking at the LDS building. Inside one of the warehouses, which has a dartboard on the wall, Yamabe and Ootomo arrive, apologizing for being late, and Sylvio, sitting with Kakimoto, chides them. Yamabe apologizes again, and he tells Sylvio that they got his "Sweet Milk Apple Berry Pie with Honey." Outside, Yuzu looks at warehouse number 52, as Ally asks whether they should let "big-brother Yuya" know.

Yuzu remembers that during the last Duel, Yuya tried desperately to save her, and now decides to return the favor. She hands Ally the ice cream and tells her to head back to You Show first, before running around the corner. The masked man turns and sees her, and gasps when he sees her face, seemingly surprised at her presence. As Sylvio takes a bite out of his food, Yuzu rips the door open, and Sylvio begins choking as Yuzu calls him a coward. Ootomo hands him a water bottle, which he begins frantically drinking as Yuzu reminds him of what he said, and says that she will not allow his plans to continue. Sylvio gasps for air, asking why Yuzu is at the warehouse.

Yuzu replies that she doesn't need to explain herself to Sylvio, and points out the pie crumbs still on his mouth, to his surprise and annoyance. One of his friends hands him a napkin to clean his face with. He begins to tell Yuzu that she's fallen into his trap, but Yuzu interrupts, telling Sylvio to Duel her. A flustered Sylvio tries to continue, but Yuzu doesn't let him, declaring her victory assured. Sylvio attempts to boast further, but Yuzu makes insinuations on his courage. Sylvio snaps at her to let him talk, but Yuzu doesn't want to listen, calling him a coward, a sore-loser, and a second-rate Duelist. Sylvio takes offense to the last one, and Yuzu continues, calling him third-rate, fourth-rate, and a hundredth-rate. Sylvio shakes with anger, saying she's gone too far.

Ally continues to run home. Kakimoto shuts the door of the warehouse, and Yuzu turns, holding her Duel Disk. Sylvio walks across to face her, saying that she may still retract her insult. Yuzu replies in the negative and repeats her insult. Sylvio attaches his Duel Disk to his wrist, warning her that he'll make her regret not knowing her place.

And then Kakimoto screams, much to the shock of both Duelists. He's thrown back from the open door as the masked Duelist walks in. Yamabe and Ootomo run up behind Sylvio as he asks the Duelist who he is. However he's focusing on the LDS badge pinned to Sylvio's collar.  
As Kakimoto joins his friends, Sylvio asks if the Duelist is supposed the knight in shining armor.

The Duelist flings his cloak aside, activating a purple Duel Disk with a strange body , something that Sylvio picks up on. He asks if the Duelist isn't going to answer his questions. Yuzu protests, asking what the Duelist is doing, interfering. Yuzu tries to assert her place in the Duel, but he stops her and says he does not want her hurt, much to her surprise. Sylvio remarks sarcastically how admirable the knight is, and more seriously tells him that he should leave it at that so as not to embarrass himself.

His opponent unresponsive, Sylvio says that he has the perfect chance to try his new Deck, and expresses confidence in his victory. The Duel begins, with the masked man being labeled as "Unknown."  
The masked Duelist decides to go first, and Sylvio tells him to go ahead. The Duelist Sets all five cards in his hand face-down, much to the shock of the onlookers. He ends his turn and Sylvio laughs, mocking his effort as pitiful after such a gallant display. Yamabe tells Sylvio to end him, Sylvio goads the masked man, asking him if he did not draw a single monster.

The man is unresponsive, and Sylvio begins his turn...


	14. Chapter 14

Ally, meanwhile, has finally gotten back to the Duel School dropping the Ice Cream on a nearby table and , calling out Yuya's name but he was nowhere to be seen. Voices are then herd coming from the duel field and Ally runs inside " Yuuyya ! "

Yuya is seen wearing a sleeveless top doing his physical training regimes with Ryuu. The room was full of hurdles , rings and other objects resembling a parkour course. Ryuu then calls to his brother when the session is finished while Ally trips and falls over a vanishing Solid Vision holo landing with a thud. This catches the attention of Ryuu and Yuya with Yuya asking if she's okay. Ally tells Yuya that Yuzu is in danger.

Back at the warehouse, Sylvio exclaims that he'll show the Duelist his "perfect Dueling", and he draws a card. He asks the Duelist to allow him to use those Set cards of his, and Special Summons "Escher the Frost Vassal" from his hand since his opponent controls at least two Set Spell or Trap Cards. Then he tributes it to Tribute Summon "Mobius the Frost Monarch". Kakimoto cheers that in an instant, Sylvio Summoned a 2400 ATK monster. Sylvio activates the effect of "Mobius," as it was Tribute Summoned, destroying two of his opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. "Mobius" forms a sphere of ice in its hands, then tosses it at the Duelist's "Phantom Spear" and "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil", destroying them.

Sylvio continues, activating the Spell Card "Tribute Carnival" from his hand, allowing him to Tribute Summon again after doing so successfully. Yuzu is shocked that he's going to Tribute the 2400 ATK "Mobius" to Summon another monster , and Sylvio confirms it, Tributing "Mobius" to Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch". His friends cheer, as Sylvio explains that he'd usually have to Tribute two monsters to Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch," but he can Tribute Summon it with one Tribute by Tributing a monster that was Tribute Summoned itself.  
Then he activates the effect of "Mega Monarch" as it was Tribute Summoned, destroying three of his opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. "Mobius" forms ice tornadoes in both fists. Kakimoto asks the masked man why he doesn't use the cards before they get destroyed, but Sylvio points out that that would be pointless, as if "Mobius the Mega Monarch" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a WATER monster (Mobius the Frost Monarch) , the targeted cards can't be activated in response.  
He tells his monster to freeze and shatter, declaring "Blizzard Destruction". The remaining cards, "Mystical Space Typhoon" and two more copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" are both destroyed by the fired blizzard, something that both Yuzu and the Duelist feel, despite it not being an Action Field.

Sylvio grins, commenting that with this, the Duelist's field is empty and his hand is at zero. On top of that, he doesn't even have any wall monsters. His gallant display was for nothing, he says, and Yuzu agrees and says that she had been better off fighting the match herself. The Duelist silences her with a glare.  
Sylvio mock apologizes to the masked man for supposedly showing him the reality of the situation. When the Duelist doesn't respond, Sylvio declares his Battle Phase, attacking directly with "Mobius". The spikes on the armor of "Mobius" begin to extend and a blizzard begins blowing.

As Yuzu gasps, the Duelist activates the effects of the "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" in his Graveyard. Sylvio and his friends are all shocked that the Duelist is going to activate a Spell Card from his Graveyard, and the Duelist explains that when a direct attack is declared, he can Special Summon as many of them from the Graveyard as possible as monsters, and he does so, Special Summoning them all in Defense Position, but they'll be banished when they are sent to the Graveyard.  
As the blizzard blows, Yuzu asks if the Duelist Set the cards with the intention to Special Summon them like that. Sylvio snorts, pointing out that they're just wall monsters that he Summoned while he was flustered, and he attacks one of them with "Mobius", which charges through one with "Sleet Spike Smash," destroying and banishing it.

Sylvio isn't concerned, and he Sets a card to end his turn, commenting that he'll let him live for another turn. Kakimoto cheers that Neo Sylvio is the best. The Duelist draws, telling Sylvio that there will be no next turn for him. Sylvio is surprised as the Duelist admits that he thought Silvio would put up more of a fight, but he doesn't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet from Sylvio's Dueling. Not even a fragment of it. Sylvio's lackeys laugh. The Duelist comments that all the conditions have been met, now that he has two monsters with the same Level on his field.

He overlays the two Level 4 "Shadow Veils" and constructs the Overlay Network. They transform into purple swirls and disappear into a galaxy-portal. Sylvio and Zuzu gasp in shock as the Duelist chants " Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ! "

The Dragon appears behind him with 2500 ATK. The others are all impressed that the Duelist Summoned a monster from his Extra Deck, as Xyz Summoning is a class that only the top students at LDS choose to take. Sylvio claps, admitting to being surprised when the Duelist Xyz Summoned so quickly, but pointing out that its ATK falls short of that of "Mobius". The Duelist explains that Xyz Monsters show their true power by using the souls of their Overlay Units to annihilate their foes.

Sylvio expresses disinterest, so the Duelist says that he'll have Sylvio bear witness to their power. He activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion": by detaching an Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster on the field and increase its own ATK by that amount until the End Phase. The Dragon's wings unfold, and they shoot out purple lightning that binds "Mobius", reducing it to 1400 ATK, while increasing the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" to 3900 ATK with "Treason Discharge".

Everyone is horrified, but the Duelist uses the effect again, detaching the last Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Mobius" again, this time to 700, while adding the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion", for a total of 4600. Then, the Duelist declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Mobius the Mega Monarch" with "Dark Rebellion".

As its wings spark, he orders it to crush that glacier with its fangs, and it flies forwards with its tusks glowing as it attacks with " Lightning Disobey of Rebellion ". It stabs "Mobius" and it explodes, throwing Sylvio backwards. Debris goes flying, and the Duelist rushes forward to shield Yuzu, a stone cracking the lens of one of his goggles.

The hangar itself is damaged, as Sylvio rises unsteadily to his feet, his Life Points falling to 100. Kakimoto asks what's going on, Ootomo points out that they felt the impact despite it not being an Action Field, and Kakimoto asks if the monster's power was what sent them flying. Yamabe expresses fear.

Stepping, forward, the Duelist tells Sylvio that he'll only ask once and Sylvio will answer him properly. He holds up the badge, and asks if it's from LDS, asking what Sylvio knows about Duel Academy. Sylvio doesn't seem to know what he means and the Duelist yells at him for playing dumb. Sylvio protests that he's telling the truth; everyone enrolled in LDS has a badge like that, and he doesn't know anything about Duel Academy. Declaring that he has no more business with Sylvio, the Duelist turns to leave, but Sylvio points out that the Duel isn't over yet, and he activates his Trap Card, "Ice Rage", which, since an Aqua-Type monster was destroyed in battle, destroys one monster on his opponent's field and inflicts damage equal to its ATK.  
He targets "Dark Rebellion" to inflict its 4600 ATK to the Duelist, declaring that he had prepared for such and now he will win. The Dark Duelist expresses his contempt; Sylvio is furious, as, without even turning around, the Duelist activates the effect of his "Phantom Spear" Continuous Spell Card from his Graveyard, which, by banishing itself from the Graveyard, can negate an opponent's Trap and destroy it.

The spear appears from a Graveyard portal as the Duelist further explains that it will also inflict 100 damage to Sylvio. Sylvio panics, knowing that the spear's impact will be real, and repeatedly begs the Duelist to wait, but the Duelist tells Sylvio to experience the rage and sorrow of the battlefield, and turns to point as the spear fires at Sylvio. Sylvio is hurled against the wall and pinned to it by the spear , but it's only pierced his jacket. His LP are reduced to zero and the holograms vanish.

The Duelist removes his mask, and the flames from his previous attack, still smoldering on the floor, cast light on his face. He bears a striking resemblance to Yuya. Yuzu and Sylvio recognize him in shock, and Sylvio passes out.  
His friends flee with his unconscious body, Ootomo taking charge. Yuzu asks "Yuya" why he looks like that , but then her bracelet begins to glow blindingly, and when the light fades, "Yuya" is gone. She calls out Yuya's name, and he answers, running in, asking if she's okay. Yuzu asks if Yuya is "Yuya", and he asks he what she's talking about. Yuzu realizes that the Duelist wasn't Yuya, but Yuya doesn't know what she means, and he asks why the place smells like smoke. As he comments on the smell of burning, Yuzu sees the faces of Yuya and the masked Duelist in her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

After Sylvio's Duel with the mysterious man who looks like Yuya ends with him taking a ton of damage from a monster made from an Xyz Summon, word of it reaches the ear of Reiji, the CEO of Leo Corporation.  
His mother, Henrietta, who just returned to the country, also receives a report about it. Followed by the elite of LDS , she marches to the You Show Duel School that the criminal Yuya goes to. And they plan to buy out You Show Duel School , their reason to have the four summoning methods under their control.

Yuya grips a fist hearing this " I did not know what Yuzu saw that day but the person who attacked Sylvio is not me , and dueling... should not be a tool used for power. " Yuya's friends then support him along with his brother. The Chairwoman of LDS is moved by the strong bonds between the people of You Show Duel School and will settle this by a duel between their students in a best out of 3 match. The first opponent Hokuto Shijima , he then points to the students of You Show Duel School " now which one of you are first " pointing to Yuya , Yuzu , Gong and Ryuu.

Yuya is the first to step up a determined look can be seen in his eyes different than before which scares the younger people at You Show. This was the first time Ryuu had seen his younger brother serious he then attempts to lighten the mood which was also unusual for him as well " Yuya-Kun remember what you told me bright and entertaining duels ? " Yuya then lifts up the googles covering his eyes and agrees with his brother , though protecting the school is their priority he still should not forget about what they were fighting for.

Yuya leaves it to the headmaster of the school to choose the Action Field activating Cosmic Sanctuary. Hokuto then laughs " Of all the fields you choose you choose one that fits me best. " Ryuu looks on at his brother ( " do not mind that , you can still win this if you be yourself. " )  
At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cosmic Sanctuary" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

The two duelists then shout in unison " Duel !... "

As the Duel starts, Yuya declares that he will not let LDS buy You Show and will take anything his opponent will throw at him. Henrietta notes that Yuya is an energetic boy and wonders how long he can keep it up. She urges Hokuto to show his abilities. In a corner of the room, Reiji lingers in a disguise. Hokuto says, " Understood, chairwoman " taking the first turn.  
Hokuto Normal Summons "Constellar Algiedi". Dipper activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 4 "Constellar" monster from his hand. "Algiedi" releases a burst of blue light from its staff as Dipper Special Summons "Constellar Kaus". Hokuto activates the effect of "Kaus", increasing or decreasing the Level of a "Constellar" monster he controls by 1 up to twice per turn. "Kaus" forms an arrow in its hand and fires it from its bow into the air. It explodes and particles shower "Algiedi", increasing its Level to 5. Hokuto uses the effect again on "Kaus", making it Level 5. He overlays his two Level 5 monsters for an Xyz Summon.

Hokuto chants, " Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth ! " as he Xyz Summons "Constellar Pleiades" in Attack Position. Yuya mutters, "This is the Xyz..." Tate wonders why "Pleiades" has a Rank instead of a Level. Sora asks if Tate did not know that much. He explains the mechanics of Xyz Summons. Multiple monsters of the same Level can be used to Special Summon an Xyz Monster of an equivalent Rank from the Extra Deck. Ally asks what the lights orbiting around "Pleiades" are. Sora says these are Overlay Units, which can be used to activate that Xyz Monster's effects. Hokuto ends his turn. Henrietta wonders about Yuya's reaction of seeing Xyz Summons if he truly was the one who attacked Sylvio.

Yuya begins his turn. He places "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone and "Stargazer Magician" in the right. Declan starts to glance at the Duel. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Sword Fish" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position. Yuya's friends cheer at the Pendulum Summons, while Henrietta is intrigued that she witnessed Pendulum Summoning for the first time. Hokuto asks Yuya if he is Xyz Summoning. Yuya insists he was not the one who attacked Sylvio; he never Xyz Summoned before. Yuzu thinks that Yuya is fighting for You Show and it would do her no good if she does not believe in him.

Hokuto says Yuya will not be much of a challenge regardless and he will lose. Yuya maintains his confidence and thinks he will win. He activates the effect of "Sword Fish", reducing the ATK of "Pleiades" by 600 until the End Phase. Gong exclaims that "Odd-Eyes" is now the stronger monster. Yuya declares the start of his Battle Phase and hops on to "Odd-Eyes". He attacks "Pleiades", as Hokuto smugly calls the attack within his expectations. He activates the effect of "Pleiades", detaching an Overlay Unit to return a card on the field to its owner's hand. As "Pleiades" absorbs an Overlay Unit into its fist, "Odd-Eyes" is enveloped in orange light and disappears, causing Yuya to fall to the ground. Tate is surprised that "Odd-Eyes" disappeared. Yuya hits the ground and Yuzu screams his name. Yuya gets up and Hokuto says everything he does is within his expectations. From the sidelines, Sora mutters, " As are you. " Hokuto asks Yuya what he will do next. Yuya curses and mutters that he cannot beat "Pleiades" with "Sword Fish". He takes "Sword Fish" with one hand and looks around the field. He sees multiple shooting stars from above. One of them hits a nearby building, revealing the location of an Action Card. Hokuto speculates that Yuya is looking for an Action Card and explains that they appear where shooting stars fall. Before Yuya can reach the card, "Pleiades" blocks his path. A frustrated Yuya turns to Hokuto, who chuckles and holds up the card he was after. Yuya asks where Hokuto got the card and the LDS student replies that this field is his specialty, as he memorized the timing and locations of every Action Card. Yuya turns and runs to look for another Action Card, which reveals itself to be in another building. Once again, "Pleiades" cuts him off. Hokuto calls Yuya's efforts futile. Gong says this is bad, since Hokuto knew everything around the field. Yuzu states that Hokuto was not lying about specializing in that field. Henrietta smirks in satisfaction, while Shuzo yells at Yuya to forgive him while encouraging him to fight with a hot-blooded spirit. Hokuto reminds Yuya that he will be disqualified if he spends another minute without playing a card. If Yuya chooses to continue, he will have to play a card or end his turn. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Yuya Sets a card and ends his turn. The ATK of "Pleiades" returns to 2500.

Henrietta comments that Yuya must have a bad opponent to face. Hokuto tells Yuya that he won 40 Duels in a row since mastering Xyz Summons. Defeating Yuya will make this his 41st win. Hokuto immediately starts his Battle Phase after drawing. He commands "Pleiades" to destroy "Sword Fish". "Pleiades" brings its sword down on "Sword Fish", destroying it and reducing Yuya to 2100 LP, horrifying his friends. Hokuto chides Yuya for not resisting the attack and adds that Sylvio must have been lazy to let Yuya ambush him. Once again, Yuya asserts that he did not do it. Hokuto reasserts that he does not care; Yuya will lose anyway and You Show will become part of LDS. Yuya yells that he will not let this happen. Hokuto beckons Yuya to try and stop him. He Sets a card and ends his turn.

Yuya thinks that as long as "Pleiades" is on the field, it will return one of his monsters to his hand regardless of ATK. But it has only one Overlay Unit left. After drawing, Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Entermate Turn Toad". Sora encourages Yuya to be more entertaining, since this is boring. Yuya yells at Sora that this isn't the time for that, causing the young boy to pout. Yuya mutters that he cannot afford to lose before seeing a shooting star reveal the location of another Action Card. He mounts "Odd-Eyes" and goes after the card. Henrietta calls Yuya a bold Duelist for showing his back against his enemy. As "Odd-Eyes" jumps across a dune and continues forward, Yuzu and Gong take notice of Yuya's protectiveness of You Show; this may hinder him from winning. Yuzu recalls the masked Duelist's resemblance to Yuya and wonders if they could be one and the same. Back at the Duel, Yuya and "Odd-Eyes" are almost to the card's location, which is on the tip of a roof. Hokuto activates the effect of "Pleiades", detaching an Overlay Unit to return "Odd-Eyes" to Yuya's hand, causing him to fall out of reach of the card. Gong realizes that Hokuto timed the activation of the effect to cause Yuya to fall. As Yuya slips from the roof, his friends scream his name. Yuya quickly activates his Set "Entermate Revival", as a monster he controlled left the field, letting him Special Summon a "Entermate" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Sword Fish" in Defense Position, grabs its hilt, and drives it into the roof's edge, saving himself from falling. From the ground, Hokuto praises Yuya for the save, but Ally angrily criticizes him for the danger he put Yuya in, while Tate calls him out for doing anything to win; Frederick calls this a dirty tactic. Yuya swings to the top of the roof and Hokuto calls him persistent. Yuya manages to take the card, but Hokuto activates the Action Card, "Cosmic Arrow". This destroys the Action Card Yuya picked up, since he added it to his hand outside of drawing. Hokuto calls this too bad, since his opponent just got the card. Out of options, Yuya ends his turn, knowing that "Pleiades" is out of Overlay Units.

Hokuto takes the next turn and draws "Constellar Sombre". He subsequently Summons it and activates its effect, banishing a "Constellar" monster from his Graveyard to add another "Constellar" to his hand. "Algiedi" rises from a Graveyard portal and vanishes, while "Kaus" rises from it as Hokuto adds its card to his hand. Hokuto continues that if he activated this effect this turn, he can Normal Summon another "Constellar" monster. He Summons "Kaus". Yuya realizes that with two monsters of the same Level, Hokuto is ready for another Xyz Summon. Hokuto interrupts with " not yet! " and activates the effect of "Kaus" twice to increase its Level and the Level of "Sombre" by 1. Yuya understands what's coming and Hokuto overlays his two Level 5 LIGHT monsters to Xyz Summon another copy of "Constellar Pleiades" in Attack Position. Yuya confirms his suspicions as Hokuto says he figured out his opponent's plan of depleting the Overlay Units of "Pleiades", all within his expectations. Sora mutters that Hokuto's plan is also within his expectations. Hokuto says the requirements are met as he takes a card from his Extra Deck. He explains that the card he is about to Summon can be Summoned by using "Pleiades" as an Overlay Unit. Yuya exclaims, " Another Xyz ?! ". Hokuto uses the "Pleiades" without Overlay Units to Xyz Summon "Constellar Ptolemy M7". As Yuya looks on in determination, Henrietta notes that You Show receiving his gift of Pendulum Summoning is a coincidence. No matter what, joining with LDS is within their interests.

A shooting star reveals another Action Card and Yuya rides on "Turn Toad" in an attempt to reach it. Hokuto calls Yuya stubborn; when will he ever learn? He activates the effect of "Pleiades", detaching an Overlay Unit to return "Turn Toad" to Yuya's hand. This causes Yuya to fall into an abyss between two floating stones, but he manages to grab hold of a stone just in time. He hoists himself up and continues for the card. Hokuto starts his Battle Phase, attacking "Sword Fish" with "Pleiades". The sword of "Pleiades" glows purple and extends, allowing it to not only destroy "Sword Fish", but to also cleave away the pillars supporting the building the card is in. Yuzu and the other You Show students scream Yuya's name as debris rains down on him. Yuya steels himself and remembers his father's words of gathering courage and pressing on. He yells, " press forward !" and runs in. The building collapses entirely, as Hokuto is satisfied that Yuya did not appear to make it outside.

To his surprise, Yuya survived, as he holds up the card he got triumphantly. Yuzu and Gong are relieved that Yuya made it out. Hokuto calls Yuya's feat impossible; he should have fled while the building collapsed. Yuya tells him that if he did what he should have done, the Duel would not be exciting. Yuzu says this is typical of Yuya. Gong calls his feat a burning one, while the young students call it cool. Hokuto says that even though Yuya got the Action Card, he will still lose. He attacks directly with "Ptolemy M7". As "Ptolemy M7" prepares its attack, its wings glow gold, but Yuya activates the Action Card he picked up, "Twinkle Comet". It reduces an opponent's monster's ATK by 1000 and inflicts 500 damage to the opponent. A meteor strikes "Ptolemy M7" on the chest, reducing its ATK to 1700. The attack continues, with Yuya being blown back and reduced to 400 LP. Hokuto curses at Yuya for damaging him for the first time out of his 40 consecutive Duels. Sora calls Hokuto 's attitude within his expectations as well. Enraged, Hokuto activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Constellar Tempest". Since he controls two Xyz Monsters, Hokuto can halve Yuya's LP during the End Phase. Hokuto laughs maniacally and yells " Crush him ! " Meteors rain down from the sky, all aimed at Yuya. Yuya frantically dodges them, but a meteor's explosion strikes Yuya from behind, bringing him down to 200 LP. The ATK of "Ptolemy M7" returns to 2700. Still in a maniacal state, Hokuto says he will take down Yuya in the next turn, no matter what. Frederick and Ally criticize Dipper for his actions, but the LDS Duelist snaps at them to shut up. To him, a Duel is a fight; in order to win, one cannot be picky about their tactics. Yuya yells at Hokuto that he is wrong; he does not want anyone to get hurt. Yuzu remembers the masked Duelist telling her the same thing, increasing her suspicion of him being Yuya.

With newfound confidence, Yuya yells " Ladies and gentlemen ! " and draws "Entermate Trampolynx". He Summons it and activates its effect to return a card he controls to his hand. He returns "Stargazer Magician". Tate and Frederick wonder why he pulled off that move, since this will disable Pendulum Summoning. He replaces the empty Pendulum Zone with "Turn Toad", to the surprise of everyone watching. Yuya tells them to watch closely as he sets the Pendulum Scales. Using the new Scales, he Pendulum Summons "Stargazer Magician".

Reiji wonders why Yuya would use it as a monster instead of a gate for Pendulum Summons. Yuya continues his act, Pendulum Summoning "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Hokuto immediately activates the effect of "Pleiades", detaching an Overlay Unit to return "Odd-Eyes" to Yuya's hand, adding that showtime is over. Yuya corrects him; the main event always goes on. He activates the effect of "Stargazer", as a Pendulum Monster left his field; Yuya can Special Summon that monster. "Stargazer" glows with a blue aura and positions its staff in front of it. Yuya Special Summons "Odd-Eyes" back to the field. Frederick exclaims that "Odd-Eyes" can defeat "Pleiades" with its double damage effect, but Sora reminds him that Xyz Monsters have Ranks instead of Levels. He further explains that the effect does not double the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" when it attacks, only the battle damage it deals when battling Level 5 or higher monsters. Ally asks if Yuya can't win, but Sora reminds her that Yuya said it himself: the fun has just started. Yuya announces his climax and activates the Pendulum effect of "Turn Toad", swapping the ATK and DEF of a Pendulum Monster he controls. "Turn Toad" leaps up and releases several stars, switching the ATK and DEF of "Stargazer Magician". Yuya follows up with "Magical Star Illusion", since he controls "Stargazer Magician". It increases the ATK of all monsters each player controls by the total Levels they control x100. Tate adds up the Levels of Yuya's monsters: "Odd-Eyes" is Level 7, "Stargazer" is Level 5 and "Trampolynx" is Level 2, totalling to 14. Gong notes that Yuya's monsters gain 1400 ATK as a result. Frederick asks if Hokuto's monsters gained ATK too, but a slightly annoyed Sora starts to remind him this is not the case. Before he can continue, Tate says he understands; Xyz Monsters have Ranks instead of Levels. Ally finishes his sentence; the ATK of Hokuto's monsters stays the same. Hokuto is flabbergasted, tears streaming from his eyes in disbelief.

Yuya hops on to "Odd-Eyes" and commands it to attack "Ptolemy M7" with "Spiral Flame Strike". This reduces Hokuto to 2300 LP. He commands "Stargazer Magician" to attack "Pleiades" with "Astronomy Attack". "Stargazer" forms a constellation with its staff, then sends it forward. It shatters "Pleiades" into many pieces, bringing Hokuto to 1000 LP. Yuya finishes the Duel by attacking directly with "Trampolynx". As "Trampolynx" makes a move towards Hokuto, he mutters, " My 41st win... " "Trampolynx" pounces backward on Hokuto, catching him by folding its trampoline back on him. It unfolds itself, causing Hokuto to spring up and hit the ceiling as his LP fall to 0. Yuya and his friends cheer over the victory. Shuzo cries tears of joy and calls the Duel hot-blooded. Henrietta smiles behind her fan, while Reiji looks on, unnoticed. Yuya's friends continue to cheer for him.

Yuzu remembers what Yuya said to Hokuto; he did not want anyone to get hurt. Then she remembers what the masked Duelist said to her: he did not want Yuzu to get hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

Yuya exits the Duel Field, only to be immediately mobbed by Ally, Tate, and Frederick, who hug him and congratulate him, bringing him down to the floor. Gong also tearfully congratulates him, as expected of his best tightly hugs Yuya, moved by the victory. Yuya chokes, telling him that he's welcome. Yuzu watches them, but when Yuya turns to her, she sees the face of the Duelist that looks like Yuya. Yuya tells her that she's up next, and Yuzu agrees.

Their You Show Duel School is riding on this Duel after all, and she'll definitely win it. Meanwhile, Henrietta scolds Hokuto for his loss, but she thinks that now she wants Pendulum Summoning even more. She tells the girl that is with them that she's up next. The girl introduces herself as Julia Krystal of the Fusion Course. Sora is quite interested to hear that as he munches on biscuit sticks. Julia arms her Duel Disk, asking which of them will be her opponent, and Yuzu declares that she will be. She thinks that with You Show Duel School on the line, she can't lose. But her thoughts are still drifting towards the Duelist, and she's startled when Julia begins chuckling.

The duo adjourn to the Duel Field, and Shuzo muses that a field suitable for his cute daughter would be this, the Field Spell Card "Crystal Corridor". A corridor full of gems and mirrored pillars, carpeted with a pink rug, materializes, and Shuzo claims to have picked a field that perfectly matches her dazzling cuteness , telling her to shine on to her heart's content. Yuzu is embarrassed by her father, but Julia gets her attention by commenting that calling someone like Yuzu dazzling is incredible nepotism. Yuzu isn't happy, as Julia claims that Yuzu's eyes have no luster. Yuzu asks her where that came from, and Julia explains that her father is a jeweler, thus she's seen plenty of real gems growing up. That's why she can tell that Yuzu has no shine to her, proof that there is hesitation in her heart. Yuzu flinches, remembering the Duelist again, but she tells Julia to say whatever she wants, Yuzu will prove whether or not there's hesitation in her heart with this Duel.

Yuya begins the Action Duel chant, declaring " Duelists locked in battle ! " Gong bellows, " Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters ! " "They storm through this field ! " Yuya calls. The three kids all cheer " Behold ! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling ! Action ! " Yuzu and Julia yell " DUEL ! " and Frederick snaps his fingers to scatter the Action Cards.

Julia goes first, activating the Spell Card "Gem-Knight Fusion" from her hand. It allows her to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster using monsters in her hand. Yuya is surprised that monsters that haven't been Summoned can be fused, and Sora explains that Hand Fusion uses a Spell Card to use monsters in the hand as Fusion Materials. Julia fuses "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" and "Gem-Knight Emerald", chanting " Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who pursues victory! Gem-Knight Topaz ! " Yuzu can't believe that Julia could Fusion Summon on her first turn, and Julia observes that even with her own lack of radiance, Yuzu can understand how great Hand Fusion is . Yuzu thinks that "Topaz" only has 1800 ATK, and is by no means unbeatable. Julia warns her not to underestimate "Topaz", as how Yuzu deals with it will decide her fate. She Sets a card and ends her turn.

Yuzu declares her turn and she draws "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra". She activates the Spell Card "1st Movement Solo", allowing her to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand since she controls no monsters. She tells "Aria the Melodious Diva" that she's up, as the Fairy-Type monster appears, and then, since she has a "Melodious" monster on her field, she can Special Summon "Sonata the Melodious Diva" from her hand. Yuzu declares that the concert begins, and as both her monsters sing, Yuzu Tributes both of her monsters, who rise into the heavens and then join hands, vanishing in a puff of green dust, as Zuzu chants " Enchanting melody that echoes through the heavens, awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth, Level 8 Mozarta the Melodious Maestra ! "  
The kids cheer at the sight of Yuzu's ace monster, but Yuzu isn't done yet. She activates the effect of "Mozarta" to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand. "Mozarta" fires a beam of green light from her hand and Zuzu tells "Canon the Melodious Diva" to come onto the stage, and then declares her Battle Phase. First she attacks "Gem-Knight Topaz" with "Mozarta", and "Mozarta" blasts its "Graceful Wave" at "Topaz", destroying it. Yuzu asks Julia, whose LP has dropped to 3200, how that was, this is how Zuzu will deal with Julia's monsters. Julia doesn't reply, so Yuzu has "Canon" attack directly, the blast pushing Julia backward and reducing her to 1800 LP. The kids cheer, Frederick getting his shivers, and Yuya encourages Yuzu. Julia dusts herself off, commenting that it seems Yuzu has some skill, but she shouldn't think that she's won just yet. Yuzu calls Julia a sore loser, and Julia replies that Yuzu will understand whether she's a sore loser or not in the next turn. Activating the effect of "Canon" to switch itself into Defense Position, Yuzu ends her turn.

Julia draws and subsequently Summons "Gem-Knight Alexandrite". She activates its effect, Tributing it to Special Summon a "Gem-Knight" from her Deck. She brings out the 2450 ATK "Gem-Knight Crystal", though as Yuzu notes, it doesn't have enough ATK to match the 2600 ATK of "Mozarta". Julia simply activates her Trap Card, "Fragment Fusion", banishing Fusion Materials from her Graveyard to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" monster. She banishes "Tourmaline", "Emerald", and "Alexandrite", something that Sora picks up on. He comments that now she actually looks pretty good. Julia chants " Gem with facets of noon and night ! Gem tinged with lightning ! Brilliant emerald of good fortune ! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance ! Fusion Summon ! Appear now, one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond ! "

As the mighty "Gem-Knight" plants its sword in the ground behind her, Julia explains that it is her true ace monster. She then activates the effect of "Master Diamond" to banish "Topaz" from the Graveyard, and Yuzu is confused as to why. Yuya tells Yuzu to be on her guard, but she sees him as the masked Duelist again, who tells her that Julia is planning something. Yuzu is completely rattled, and Julia notes that she's pretty carefree if she thinks that she has time to look away. Declaring her Battle Phase, she has "Crystal" attack "Canon," and the "Gem-Knight" fires a blast of crystals from its shoulders, destroying "Canon." Declaring that the real deal is coming, Julia has "Master Diamond" attack "Mozarta," and "Master Diamond" charges as "Mozarta" raises her wand. "Master Diamond" bisects "Mozarta," reducing Yuzu to 3700 LP. Ally cries that Yuzu's ace monster got taken out, but Frederick points out that there was only 300 damage. Julia corrects him: since before the Battle Phase, she activated the effect of "Master Diamond", allowing it to banish a Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from her Graveyard to have "Master Diamond" gain its name and effects.  
Yuzu realizes that this it why Julia banished "Topaz." Julia explains that a monster destroyed in battle with "Topaz" deals its ATK as damage to its controller, and "Master Diamond" blasts a wave of light from its hand, throwing Yuzu backwards and reducing her LP to 1100. Shuzo tearfully begs his daughter to keep burning and be hot-blooded, and Tate looks doubtful. Gong points out that Yuzu still has some LP left, but Sora claims that it's over with this. Julia explains that the second inherited effect of "Topaz" will allow "Master Diamond" to attack twice during the Battle Phase. The watching Yuya, Gong and kids realize that Yuzu will lose, as Sora pointed out.

Vision blurring, Yuzu knows that she'll lose if this keeps up, and she spots an Action Card. As Julia declares her direct attack, Yuzu dives for the card, events slowing down and her hand bounces off a pillar ; she had been trying to grab a reflection. Yuzu is horrified, and Julia observes that Yuzu's eyes must be quite clouded to be deceived by a reflection in the crystals. Yuzu turns just in time for the blast of light from the sword of "Master Diamond" to hit her , blasting her backward with a scream. Landing in a heap, her LP fall to zero. Julia's win portrait pops up and the Field vanishes. Sora comments that in the end, Yuzu still lost , as Yuya runs to the field. But of course, Henrietta comments, and Hokuto angrily grits his teeth.


	17. Chapter 17

Yuzu opens her eyes to see the face of the masked Duelist, which fades into that of Yuya, calling her name. He asks her if she's hurt, and she replies that she isn't, but stumbles as she gets up and falls into Yuya's arms. Yuya asks if she's sure that she's okay, but Yuzu isn't listening , asking herself what she's doing. Yuya is right here, he's definitely right here, but she didn't believe the Yuya right in front of her and worried on her own. She remembers the masked Duelist's arrival and unmasking, and sees his and Yuya's images superimposed on one another. Yuzu thinks that it's just like Julia said; she was deceived by her imagination. Julia comments that that's quite the show that Yuya and Yuzu are giving them, and Yuzu blushes bright red and shoves Yuya off her. Yuya hits the floor sharply, caught completely off-guard, and gets up rubbing his tailbone and asking what that was for. Yuzu apologizes, and Yuya comments that she didn't have to push him if she was apologizing. Yuzu protests that it was an important Duel, but Yuya reassures her that all they have to do is win the next one. Someone asks them if they really think it will be that easy: it's the third Duelist from LDS , the Synchro Course representative Kit Blade.  
Kit asks who's going to be his opponent.

The kids go over the situation: Yuya won and Yuzu lost, putting the score at 1-1. Gong bristles; he'd avenge Yuzu if he could, but with this being a match between You Show Duel School and LDS, and Gong being the successor to the Strong Dojo means that he's an outsider. He encourages Sora to win, but Sora, not a fan of such stifling things, tells "Little-Gon" that he can go out in the next Duel. Gong angrily repeats the name, but then realizes what Sora just said. Sora comments that, looking over at the exercising Kit, he won't be a good matchup with him. Yuya tells Gong to win, confident that he won't have to worry if it's his best friend Dueling. Touched by Yuya's words, Gong goes up in flames, vowing to win with the Strong Dojo's Steadfast Dueling. He's interrupted by Kit, who asks how long they're going to make him wait or are they scared and going to forfeit ? Furious at being called a coward, Gong arms his Duel Disk, explaining that he shall be Kit's opponent. Tapping his wooden katana on his shoulder, Kit warns Gong that if they think he's the same as the two goody-two-shoes they just fought, they'll be finding themselves hurting. Because unlike them, Kit is actually strong. Dipper isn't happy that Kit is talking about them like weaklings, and Julia agrees that it's annoying, but since Dipper lost, he's can't blame Kit, can he ? Hokuto freezes up and goes white, retreating to the corner in shame.

In the operating booth, Shuzo muses that the opponent this time is Kit Blade, thinking "blade...katana...sword..." and then decides on an Action Field, activating the Field Spell "Sword's Cemetery". A wasteland with swords and dead trees littered about the landscape appears, with Gong standing on a low rise. Shuzo encourages Gong to use this graveyard of swords to bury his opponent's blade. Henrietta and Shuzo reiterate the terms of the best-of-three: If LDS win, Yuya Sakaki will become part of LDS , but if You Show wins, LDS isn't allowed to meddle with Yuya again. Everyone watches tensely including the concealed Reiji.

Against a fiery background, Skip chants " Duelists locked in battle ! " while in front of an ice one, Henrietta declares , " Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters ! " "They storm through this Field ! " Skip cries. " Behold ! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling ! " Henrietta cries. Yuya and Yuzu call " ACTION ! " and Gong and Kit declare " DUEL ! "

The Action Cards scatter, and Gong goes first, Summoning "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto," then ending his turn. Kit calls the Summoning of a 1000 ATK monster a wasted move, but Gong replies that truly strong men make no wasted moves. He draws a card, "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight", and then Summons another monster, "XX-Saber Boggart Knight". When "Boggart Knight" is Normal Summoned, Kit can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand, and he Special Summons the Level 3 Tuner monster, "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". Yuya is surprised, having not seen a Tuner monster before. But the Special Summon has activated the effect of "Kabuto", allowing it to change to Defense Position and gain 500 DEF until the end of the turn. "Kabuto" generates a blue spherical field, rising to 2500 DEF. Gong comments that it's too bad, since "Kabuto" could have been defeated if Kit didn't Special Summon. He warns Kit that in this Duel, the one who makes needless moves will lose. Yuya cheers Gong on, telling him to show Kit his Steadfast Dueling. Kit asks what it is, since he's just getting started. When there are two or more "X-Saber" monster on the field, he can Special Summon "XX-Saver Faultroll" from his hand. Tate is shocked that Kit Summoned three monsters so quickly.

Kit tells them to save their surprise until after they see this. He tunes the Level 4 "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". "Fulhelmknight" swings its chain blade in a spiral around it, bursting into three motes of light that become green rings of light. Kit chants "Wielder of crossed blades of light! Trample over this mountain of corpses!" as the rings pass over "Boggart Knight" in a cylinder, causing it to fade into a golden outline and revealing four motes of light. The light motes arrange themselves into a line, electricity crackles over the area of each ring, and a line of light shoots down the rings as Kit declares a Synchro Summon. He chants "Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!" No one present knows the Summon, and Henrietta explains that by tuning Synchro Materials with a Tuner monster, one can call forth a monster whose Level is equal to their sum from the Extra Deck. This is Synchro Summoning. Yuya realizes that Yaiba combined a Level 4 and Level 3 monster to Summon a Level 7 monster. Kit confirms it, but there's still more to come: "XX-Saber Faultroll" can, once per turn, Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard. Stabbing its blade into the ground, "Faultroll" revives "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". Skip is horrified that Kit revived a Tuner already used in a Synchro Summon, and Zuzu realizes that Kit is going to Synchro Summon again. Kit agrees, tuning the Level 6 "XX-Saber Faultroll" with the Level 3 "Fulhelmknight." He chants " Let your silver armor shine ! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" As Kit stands with the two powerful Synchro Monsters, Yuya is impressed and shocked that Kit could Synchro Summon twice in the same turn. Both Kit and Gong stare each other down as the wind blows in the field.

Kit and Gong face off; both have 4000 LP, Gong holds four cards and Kit three, and while Gong controls the boosted-to-2500 DEF "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto", Kit has the 2500 ATK "X-Saber Souza" and the 3100 ATK "XX-Saber Gottoms". Yuya is amazed that Kit could Synchro Summon twice in one turn (in the dub, Yuya speculates that Kit is trying to get into Gong's head and hopes Gong will not lose his focus). Kit asks the silent Gong if he's scared speechless, but Gong replies that a man should stand firm, not panic and not run around in an unseemly manner. Kit's heard enough, commenting that Gong won't mind if Kit goes all out, then, and he declares his Battle Phase. He has "Gottoms" attack "Kabuto", and "Gottoms" fires a blast from its sword, destroying "Kabuto", and Kit asks how Gong likes the cutting edge of the "X-Sabers." But he's not done yet. Kit attacks directly with "Souza", who leaps into the air and swings its swords, unleashing an X-shaped blast of light that pushes Gong backwards. He remains on his feet, his sandals digging gouges into the earth as his LP fall to 1500. The kids are amazed that Gong could withstand the 2500 damage, and Skip calls it hot-blooded, the foundation of their rivals, the Strong Dojo. Kit asks what they're talking about, Setting a card to end his turn.

Gong declares his turn and he draws "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei", thinking that the standard holder of his Steadfast Dueling is here. Since his opponent controls at least two monsters and Gong none, Gong can Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Scales" from his hand. And when it's Special Summoned, he can Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" from his Graveyard. "Scales" aligns its water pan and "Kabuto" revives from one of the pans. Gong chants "Immovable like the mountains, I shall show you the true form of steadfastness!" He Tributes "Scales" and "Kabuto" to Tribute Summon in Defense Position, and both monsters vanish in a puff of green dust, which become twin green pillars that unite, and the limbs of the monster emerge from it. Gong yells "Level 8! Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" as his monster is Summoned with 3500 DEF. Kit and the kids are shocked that Gong was able to Summon in face-up Defense Position, as usually one should only be able to Set monsters in Defense Position. Gong explains that "Big Benkei" can be Tributed Summoned in Defense Position. Kit snorts, asking so what if it can do that? Gong replies that without moving, it will win. This is the core principles of Steadfast Dueling. He declares his Battle Phase, attacking "XX-Saber Gottoms" with "Big Benkei". Kit is shocked at an attack while in Defense Position as Gong explains that "Big Benkei" can attack while it's in Defense Position, and it can use its DEF as its ATK. Boosting forwards, "Big Benkei" slams its fist into the ground and blasts a flaming wave at "Gottoms", as the kids realize that the 3500 DEF of "Big Benkei" against the 3100 ATK of "Gottoms" will make "Big Benkei" the victor, and as "Gottoms" is destroyed, Frederick gets his shivers. Kit is reduced to 3600 LP, and Gong looks at his hand, which contains "Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor", "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" and "Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon". He thinks that with this, his defense is set up and ends his turn with that.

Kit draws, and then Summons another "XX-Saber Boggart Knight". When it's Normal Summoned, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand, and he Special Summons "XX-Saber Ragigura". Frederick dismisses it as a 200 ATK small-fry monster, but the effect of "Ragigura" activates, allowing Kit to add an "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard to his hand since it was Special Summoned. He returns "XX-Saber Faultroll", which can be Special Summoned when he controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters. He Special Summons it and then activates its effect, allowing him to revive a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard. Ally isn't impressed at another Special Summon, and Frederick comments that it's like Kit is playing by himself. But any annoyance turns to horror when Kit revives "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight", the Tuner monster. They realize that Kit is going to Synchro Summon again, and Kit does so, tuning the Level 6 "Faultroll" with the Level 3 "Fulhelmknight". He chants "Let your silver armour shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Zuzu is horrified that another "Gottoms" showed up after the first one was defeated, but Yuya reassures her that its 3100 ATK is no threat to "Big Benkei". Kit agrees, sprinting away and swinging his wooden katana hard enough to displace an Action Card. Catching it, he claims that this will decide what happens, and he activates the card, "Extreme Sword", which will raise the ATK of one of his monsters in during battle by 1000. The sword of "Gottoms" lengthens as its ATK increases to 4100, and Yuya is shocked, and with a chuckle, Kit claims that this is the real charm of Action Duels. He attacks "Big Benkei" with the powered-up "Gottoms", much to Zuzu's horror. Yuya reassures her that Gong won't take damage from his Defense Position monster, but Kit calls him naive, as he activates his Trap Card, "Meteorain," which allows his monsters to deal Piercing battle damage this turn. Gong takes 600 damage, reducing him to 900 LP as flames lick at his clothes

However, when the smoke clears, "Big Benkei" is still on the field, and Kit asks why. Gong explains that he sent "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" from his hand to the Graveyard, which will allow him to prevent the destruction of one Level 5 or higher "Superheavy Samurai". Kit muses that Gong sacrificed his hand to protect his ace, and Gong adds that a monster whose destruction is prevented by "Soulfire Suit" will lose 800 DEF. "Big Benkei" falls to 2700 DEF, noted by Tate to still be higher than the ATK of "Souza". Kit draws out his wooden katana again, telling them that they'll see how that works out with this and swings his katana in front of him, which displaces a second Action Card. But the card goes towards Gong, and as Kit curses and sprints for the card, Tate and Frederick yell at him to get it. Gong refuses to move, so Kit grabs the card, another "Extreme Sword". He uses it to increase the ATK of "Souza" by 1000, to 3500, with the monster's swords lengthening as well. Kit has "Souza" attack "Ben Kei". Gong reminds Kit that the destruction of "Big Benkei" will be prevented by "Soulfire Suit", and Kit in turn reminds him that he'll be taking 800 damage due to "Meteorain". This time, the blast of flame flings Gong backwards, reducing him to 100 LP. The kids gasp in horror, and Zuzu whispers Gong's name. Kit adds that "Soulfire Suit" will reduce the DEF of "Big Benkei" by another 800, to 1900. He muses that Gong held out with the effects of the monsters in his hand, for such a big guy those sure are some small-minded tactics. Gong rises to his feet, replying that that's just how his Deck that he believes in saved him. Kit tells him that this will put an end to his tricks, and activates the effect of "Gottoms". This allows him him to Tribute an "X-Saber" monster to have him discard a card from his hand. He Tributes "Boggart Knight", and "Gottoms" fires a blast at Gong's hand, turning one of the cards purple. Frederick cries out in horror as Gong is forced to discard "Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon", but Kit has him discard the last card too, Tributing "Ragigura". Gong discards "Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor", leaving his hand at zero, with nothing he can do. Kit ends his turn with a Set card.

Ally asks what's going on; if this keeps up, Gong will definitely lose. Tate and Frederick lament that he didn't grab the Action Card, but Yuya reassures them that this is how Gong Duels. He remembers a time in their youth when Gong told him that Dueling is to fight while believing in one's Deck; when betting on Action Cards, one never knows what they're going to get. Even if they get it right a hundred times, one wrong move and they're done. Yuya protested that that makes it more exciting, and asked Gong how he fights with his Deck like this, which is revealed to be composed of only Monster Cards. Gong replied that the Deck is the Gong Style's Steadfast Dueling, and he'll show Yuya that by believing in this Deck, he can win. Back in the present, Yuya mentally urges Gong to make it through this battle with his Steadfast Dueling.

It's Gong's turn, and he draws "Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall", which he immediately Summons. It can be equipped to a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls and increases its DEF by 1200. Kit calls him a lucky bastard for drawing the card, but Gong replies that it wasn't luck; his Deck understood his determination. Entering his Battle Phase, "Big Benkei" attacks "Souza," boosting forward with the rockets on "Soulshield Wall" and unleashing its flaming shockwave. The attack destroys "Souza" and reduces Kit's LP to 3000. Yuya cheers Gong on, and Kit screams that Gong's done it now. He activates a Trap, "Gottoms' Emergency Call", which allows him to Special Summon two "X-Saber" monsters from his Graveyard when he controls an "X-Saber" monster. He revives "Souza" and "Ragigura". The effect of "Ragigura" activates, which allows Kit to add "Faultroll" from his Graveyard back to his hand, and the kids recap the moves in shock. Dipper comments that the ability to Summon monsters whether it's their turn or not and turn the tides so explosively is what makes an "X-Saber" Deck so frightening. Julia points out that it's rare for Hokuto to compliment someone else's Deck did losing make him that weak ? Freezing up and whitening as the expression arrows hit him, Hokuto topples to the floor and slinks back to the corner again. Sora asks if Gong has a chance to win with his hand at zero, but Yuya replies that Gong hasn't given up yet.

Kit draws, and then reveals the other card in his hand, asking if Gong remembers it. Gong replies that "XX-Saber Faultroll" can be Special Summoned when Kit controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, which he does now, so he Special Summons "Faultroll". Then he uses its effect to revive "Fulhelmknight" again, and Yuya realizes what having both of them means. Yaiba agrees, tuning the Level 6 "Faultroll" with the Level 3 "Fulhelmknight", declaring that it's a double showing of the "X-Saber's" strongest, "Gottoms" and chanting "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Then he Tributes "Ragigura" again, this time to activate the effect of "Souza", and he claims that Gong's face has "why did he do that" written all over it. Telling Gong that he'll find out soon enough, Kit declares his Battle Phase and he has "Souza" attack "Big Benkei". Tate wonders why he's attacking with "Souza" when it has lower ATK, and Kit explains that by Tributing an "X-Saber" monster, "Souza" gains the ability to destroy any monster that it battles with this turn regardless of ATK or DEF. Kit yells that he'll take out that ace monster that Gong has been so stubbornly defending. Gong responds with the effect of "Soulshield Wall", allowing him to send it to the Graveyard to negate an attack on the equipped monster, but at the cost of reducing its DEF to 0. The blades of "Souza" dig into the ground instead, and Kit points out that without its DEF, "Big Benkei" is nothing. He'll reduce Gong's life to shreds with his two remaining "Gottoms", and has one attack "Big Benkei".

Gong yells that that's what he was waiting for. He activates the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor" from his Graveyard, and when he removes it, Kit realizes that it was one of the cards that "Gottoms" had sent to the Graveyard earlier. Gong explains that "Soulbreaker Armor" shows its true strength in the Graveyard: by banishing it while he has no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he can inflict damage to his opponent equal to the difference between the current and original DEF of a "Superheavy Samurai" he controls. As "Soulbreaker Armor" appears on the field, Kit is horrified, and the kids realize that Gong will win. Sora for the first time is absolutely floored, as he drops his lollipop to the ground, where it smashes. Yuya explains that the conditions necessary to pull off the comeback were to have no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard, so Gong didn't use any Spell or Trap cards and made his Deck with only monsters. The LID students are all shocked at the insanity of the idea, and Kit realizes that this was why Gong didn't take the Action Card, as they count as Spell Cards. Gong asks if Kit understands the true power of Steadfast Dueling now. Connected to "Big Benkei" by a stream of red energy, "Soulbreaker Amor" blasts four red orbs at Kit, who admits that Gong made some pretty interesting plays.

Kit activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Saber Reflection" from his hand, allowing him to negate an instance of effect damage while he controls an "X-Saber" monster. A blue shield appears around him and intercepts the blasts, and Yuya looks worried for the first time, horrified that Kit still had that option. Kit adds that the reflected damage will be bounced back at his opponent, and the shield surges towards Gong as he yells that this is the end. Gong closes his eyes and thinks "Namusan!" as the energy surges for him.

Gong opens his eyes and activates the effect of another card that Kit had sent to his Graveyard, "Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon". When he has no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard, by banishing it he can negate damage from an opponent's card effect. Kit is furious that Gong negated his own reflected damage as "Soulbang Cannon" sucks in the energy, but that's not all; "Soulbang Cannon" also destroys all the monsters on the field, and deals the total Levels of the destroyed monsters times 100 to both players. Everyone is horrified as Kit gasps that their total Levels are 33 - that's 3300 damage. "Soulbang Cannon" explodes, and the blastwave shreds all of the monsters on the field, blowing both Gong and Kit off their feet and reducing their LP to zero. The kids realize that it's a draw.


	18. Chapter 18

As the Action Field fades, Yuya runs to Gong, who sits up weakly, apologizing. Even with Heavystrong Dueling, he couldn't protect You Show Duel School. Yuya reassures Gong that it's thanks to him that they got a draw, and Gong showed him the strength of the Deck that he believes in. Up in the box, Shuzo muses that the result of the best-of-three match is a win, loss and a draw. He tells Henrietta that she said that she would take the Duel School if they won the best-of-three, but since the result was a draw, he kindly asks her to leave.

Having kept quiet so far, Henrietta stubbornly refuses to let the matter lie; this was a Duel to settle everything, so there can be no draws. Shuzo points out that the Duel actually did end in a draw, but Henrietta proposes a tie-breaker between the Duelists who won. That's fine with Shuzo , isn't it?

Shuzo protests as Yuya and Gong come back in, Yuya now wearing his goggles. Henrietta comments that it seems like Yuya's up for it, and asks if they shall Duel, as Julia nods. A voice tells them to wait, and Reiji steps out from behind the wall where he was eavesdropping from, lowering his hood and claiming that he'll put an end to this. Yuya turns and looks at Reiji, and they both stare each other down. Behind Yuya, Ally whispers that Yuya put his goggles on, and Frederick wonders what's wrong with him. Tate simply murmurs " big brother Yuya. "

Reiji then turns to the other male student in the room " this will be a battle royale , he will join this duel as well. "  
Everyone then turns to Ryuu " Very well , I accept and my brother will choose the field. "

Gong admits to having realized his own cowardice; if he had won his Duel with Kit, he could have prevented putting such needless pressure on Yuya and Ryuu. Taking a bite from a chocolate bar, Sora comments that he doesn't know about that, much to Frederick's surprise. He notes that it looks like Yuya's not under any pressure at all and he's ready to fight. Yuya notes that this is the real final match. He'll definitely win and protect You Show Duel School along with his older brother , and his father's Dueling. Gong and Ally voice their support , with Frederick adding that they've got Pendulum Summoning on their side.

Ally states that there's no way Pendulum Summoning will lose. Shuzo looks down proudly from the operator's box as Tate states that the Salaki brothers will definitely win, but Henrietta interrupts, wondering about that. They don't seem to how strong Reiji is. Shuzo recognizes the name in surprise. Reiji remarks that that's enough cheering for now, isn't it ? For now, he'd prefer them to be silent and watch their Duel. Shuzo looks through information on his Duel Disk, and he finds what he feared.

Reiji and the Salaki brothers adjourn to the Duel Field. Reiji remains impassive , but Yuya is visibly angered. Ally clings to Yuzu and admits that it's scary. Yuzu privately agrees, it's not like Yuya at all, though Gong believes that Yuya's just concentrating on his match. Yuzu isn't convinced, and she gets a look of determination on her face. She tells Yuya to laugh, reminding him that You Show Duel School is about fun and entertaining Duels, and to smile. Yuya smiles, and he agrees. Bright and fun entertainment is his motto. He declares that he'll show it to them, the best entertainment and the best Duel. His friends cheer. Henrietta wonders how long he'll be able to keep smiling. Yuya asks Reiji what he wants for the Action Field, but Reiji simply replies that Yuya can choose whichever he wants. Smiling, Yuya raises his hand towards Shuzo, who knows that Yuya is counting on him again. But if Reiji is the Reiji Akaba , then he's a Duelist who has the qualifications to be a Pro. It may seem underhanded, but he's going to protect the Duel School by giving them Yuya's best field knowing Ryuu can handle just about anything.

Telling Yuya to show them the best entertainment on the best field for it, Shuzo activates the Action Field Spell Card, "Acrobatic Circus". The beams of light from the Solid Vision generator align themselves, and multiple floating balls, poles surrounded by platforms, and other circus-related structures appear in a darkened room lit with colored lights. Yuya , Ryuu and Reiji stand on the edges of a sun shaped blue and purple mat.

Sora observes excitedly that it's the circus, and Gong explains that the field is Yuya's forte. He tells Skip that his manly spirit is supporting Yuya. Satisfied, Shuzo sits down, believing that he's done all he can for Yuya. The rest is up to him and his brother. Yuya thanks Shuzo, and turns back to Reiji , stating that living up to expectations is what it means to be an entertainer. He and Ryuu will show them all an amazing Duel. Yuya happily activates his Duel Disk with Ryuu following suit.

" Duelists locked in battle ! " Yuzu cheers. " Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters ! " Tate continues. " They storm through this Field ! " Frederick adds. " Behold ! " Ally cries. " This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling ! " All four cheer " ACTION ! " as the Action Cards explode into the field, and Declan and the brothers finish the statement with a cry of " DUEL ! "

As for the rules of battle royale ( Each player is each other player's opponent. Players may help or attack other players. Players may cooperate against other players. No player may attack on their first turn. No player may draw on their first turn either. )

Yuya and Ryuu then agree to let Reiji go first , as thanks for letting them pick the stage. Reiji seems confused, repeating the words, but then realizes that this is how Yuya thinks. Yuya is confused at the statement, but doesn't get time to dwell on it as Reiji accepts Yuya's offer and begins his turn.

He declares that he's activating three Spell Cards from his hand, and activates the first one, the Continuous Spell Card, "Dark Contract with the Gate". It will inflict 1000 damage to Reiji during his own Standby Phase. Yuya, Yuzu and Gong are all shocked at the effect, but Reiji reveals that, additionally, he can add a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Deck to his hand once per turn.  
His Duel Disk ejects a card, "D/D Cerberus". Frederick is confused by the English anagram, and Sora explains that it stands for "Different Dimension," which refers to an alternate plane. Reiji then activates another "Dark Contract with the Gate", which will thus result in him taking 2000 damage during his next Standby Phase. However, once again, Reiji can add a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Deck to his hand, and this time he chooses "D/D Lilith". Then he activates the third Spell Card, another Continuous Spell Card called "Dark Contract with the Swamp King".

Like the others, it also inflicts 1000 damage to Reiji during his own Standby Phase. Yuya observes that now it's up to 3000 damage, and he wonders just what Reiji's trying to accomplish with this many LP at risk. "King of the Swamp" appears behind Reiji as he explains that "Dark Contract with the Swamp King" allows him to Fusion Summon without using a Fusion Spell card. Both Sora and Yuya are shocked as Reiji fuses his "D/D Cerberus" and "D/D Lilith" from his hand, the monsters appearing above him as he holds up the cards and he chants "Hellhound which bares its fangs, seductress of dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new King!"  
The monsters vanish into the Fusion vortex as Reiji declares "Fusion Summon! Be born, D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" A warrior-like fiend wreathed in fire appears, with 2000 ATK.

Yuya is amazed, and Gong declares that Reiji is a Fusion user. Yuzu points out that Reiji took a huge risk just to Summon that one monster, while the group takes note that the monster is a "D/D/D" monster, wondering what that means. But Sora doesn't tell them, as he's floored by the Fusion Summon. Isn't this completely different? he asks himself. "Could this be the real...but..." he muses.

Shuzo scans the reports on Reiji there's no record of him using Fusion Summons in his previous Duels, and since he showed such overwhelming strength without them, this may mean he's become even stronger. He wonders if Yuya can win. Henrietta just smiles. Reiji Sets the last two cards in his hand, ending his turn.

Yuya is surprised, but Reiji simply adjusts his glasses and he smiles. Ally is furious at his attitude, and Frederick points out that Reiji's just a substitute for LDS's fourth player, does he think this will be a walkover. Sora admits that it could happen , assuming that Reiji risked 3000 damage just because he underestimated Yuya.  
Gong is particularly offended, calling it a disgrace to Duelists everywhere. The group encourages the brothers to win, with Frederick telling Yuya to shiver Reiji into a pulp. Yuya thanks them , but what will really make Reiji shiver is his Entertainment Dueling.


	19. Chapter 19

Yuya runs and leaps into the air as he begins his turn. He Summons Entermate Whip Viper. and lands on a platform with it. Yuya activates its effect, which lets him switch the ATK and DEF of "Genghis". "Whip Viper" swings the charm on its tail, hypnotizing "Genghis", and the large monster drops its massive sword as its ATK becomes 1500. Ally and Tate cheer that the ATK of "Genghis" went down and now "Whip Viper" can destroy it, while Frederick gets his "shivers." Yuya declares his Battle Phase and attacks with "Whip Viper".

Error is then displayed on Yuya's Duel Disk and he falls flat on his face, and Ryuu facepalms " Yuya-Kun did you forget this is a battle royal so you are not supposed to attack on your first turn "  
" oops seems like the spotlight is on you then , let them have it Ryuu-niichan "  
Ryuu normal summons Eclipse Wyvern and then banishes it to special summon Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon explaining " by excluding one dragon monster I can special summon 'Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon from my hand , next I activate its effect allowing me to special special summon another dragon so come on out Kaiser Glider " , bringing out 2 monsters at the same time.  
Frederick again gets the shivers seeing Ryuu in action as he rarely sees him duel. Ryuu then calls his Red-Eyes and leaps onto its back.

Ryuu then declares an attack with Kaiser Glider. Reiji responds immediately with a Continuous Trap Card, "Dark Contract with the Witch", which, as Yuzu and Gong are quick to notice, will inflict 1000 damage to Reiji during his own Standby Phase, but increases the ATK of all Fiend-Type monsters he controls by 1000 during his opponent's turn. Yuya is already leaping for an Action Card as Frederick bemoans that the attack won't go through, 'Kaiser Glider is pulling itself up short. Landing on another high platform, Yuya activates the Action Card, "High Dive" targeting Kaiser Glider , which increases the ATK of "Kaiser Glider" by 1000 until the End Phase.

Kaiser Glider skydives from the air and glowing red as its ATK increases to 3400. Gong cheers appreciatively, and Ally and Tate declare that is a comeback. Reiji has "Genghis" throw him at a ball, and he grabs an Action Card from it, then he leaps onto another, activating his last Trap Card with a smile. The ATK of "Genghis" decreases, and the attack of Kaiser Glider connects, causing an explosion of smoke, and the kids believe Yuya's done it, as do the shocked Kit, Julia and Hokuto, but Henrietta smiles, and she's proven right when "Genghis" is shown to be still standing. Kaiser Glider back to Ryuu, and everyone wonders what happened in shock. Reiji explains that he activated his own Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack. Yuya laughs and comments that Reiji's putting on quite a show against their combination attack. Shuzo muses that the duelists are looking pretty even right now.

Yuzu protests that they're not, and Gong agrees, reminding them that Reiji has four "Dark Contracts" out, and he will take 4000 damage in his next turn. Yuzu points out that if Ryuu ends his turn now, he can win. Frederick comments that it's pretty anticlimactic, and Tate suggests that it was a mistake in Reiji's strategy.  
Sora wonders about that; he gets the feeling that Reiji isn't the type of guy to make such a simple mistake, and the fact that the ATK of "Genghis" decreased before the attack of Kaiser Glider was negated has been bothering him Shuzo seems to have noticed it too. Yuya, meanwhile, is looking uncertain, while Reiji chuckles slightly. Yuya asks him what's so funny, and Reiji apologizes, as he was remembering Yuya's words before the match. Yuya seems to be a very kind person, but such kindness is useless on the stage of battle.

Reiji then returns his attention to Ryuu who remains silent. Despite being given the opportunity to win by simply ending his turn, Ryuu hesitates, and most likely, Ryuu is like his brother a kind person deep inside his heart , but recent experences had hardened his views in life.  
He asks Ryuu just what he can hope to achieve with such naivety. Frederick wonders what Declan's talking about, but Gong urges Yuya not to listen, and Ally and Tate encourage Ryuu to end his turn. Ryuu then looks at his hand and finding no other moves he can do and does so , he too noticed the decrease of attack points when his attack was negated.

the ATK and DEF of both "Genghis" and "Kaiser Glider" return to normal. Yuya and Ryuu then speak in unison telling Reiji to take the 4000 damage from his four "Dark Contracts", which appear in front of Reiji. Reiji smiles darkly. " Dark Contracts ? " he asks, " Those measly things... "  
All four cards explode, to the shock of the onlookers. Reiji explains that the "Dark Contracts" were nullified, as he had already activated the Trap Card, "Contract Laundering", which negated the effects of the "Dark Contracts", and then destroyed all the affected cards during the End Phase.  
Sora realizes that this is why the ATK of "Genghis" was reduced. Gong asks if this means that Reiji also nullified the 4000 damage that the cards would have inflicted to him. Reiji explains further that he can also draw cards equal to the number of destroyed "Dark Contracts", and thus he draws four new cards.

Yuya closes his eyes, admitting that it had been to good to be true, but he wouldn't have been happy if they'd won from that. It would have meant that he couldn't have shown off his Entertainment Dueling that everyone had been looking forward to. To make it more interesting this time it will be an Entertainment Tag Duel , it has been a long time since he was able to duel alongside his older brother. Since that day his brother became distant to him , to everyone for that matter. Yuya explains that it may seem to Reiji like a naïve way to think as Reiji adjusts his glasses, but Yuya wants to win with the Entertainment Dueling that was passed down from their father.

"With Yusho Sakaki's Dueling ? " Reiji asks. Yuya is shocked and asks if Reiji knows Yusho. Kit rudely cuts in, pointing out that of course they know him ; Yuya's father is famous, after all. As the former champion who ran away, Hokuto adds.

" SILENCE ! " Reiji roars.

Kit and Hokuto freeze up, and Julia calls them idiots. Reiji asks them to pardon his outburst. Of course, Reiji is aware of Yusho Sakaki, who pioneered their current Action Dueling. Reiji respects him from the bottom of his heart. He declares that he'll have Yuya and Ryuu show it to him today, the Entertainment Dueling that he...No they inherited from their father. And in exchange, Reiji will have to reveal the full extent of his abilities. Yuya is floored, asking if this means that, up until now.

Reiji declares his turn, drawing and subsequently Summoning the Level 3 Tuner monster, "D/D Night Howl". Yuya is shocked, and Gong protests that he can't be. Henrietta smiles, replying that oh, but he is. From here on out is the main act. Reiji explains that when "Night Howl" is successfully Summoned, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK and DEF becomes 0. He chooses to revive "Lilith", and the plant-like Fiend emerges from a Graveyard portal in front of Yuya, causing Yuya and "Whip Snake" to leap for a pole in terror, and Reiji tunes both the Level 3 "Night Howl" and the Level 4 "Lilith". Each monster grabs a trapeze, and they swing back and forth towards each other, releasing their grip when they get close enough to begin the Summon. Reiji chants " Howls that tear through the night, with swiftness of a gales give birth to a new king ! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7 ! D/D/D Gust King Alexander !" Yuya observes the 2500 ATK Synchro Monster, and the group of onlookers gasp in shock, as Gong realizes that Reiji wasn't just a Fusion user.

But it's not over yet Reiji activates the effect of "Genghis", which activates when another "D/D/D" monster is Special Summoned, allowing him to Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. The flames of "Genghis" become purple, and is raises its sword. Reiji revives "Lilith" once again, and additionally activates the effect of "Alexander", which activates when a "D/D" monster is Special Summoned, allowing him to Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. The aura of "Alexander" and the winds around it intensify, and Yuya looks on in shock as Declan revives "D/D Cerberus" this time.  
Then Reiji overlays the Level 4 "Cerberus" and "Lilith", and they become energy swirls and enter the Overlay Network, causing water to erupt from the Network. " In order to subjugate all that resides within this world, descend now onto the peak of the world !" Reiji chants as his monster is slowly revealed, green eyes glowing. Yuzu is particularly shocked. " Isn't this ? " she asks. " Xyz Summon ! Be born! Rank 4 ! Wave King Caesar ! "

Reiji finishes. "Caesar" appears, standing with 2400 ATK. " Even Xyz Monsters, " Sora gasps. "W-What a guy," Gong admits. The LDS students seem shocked that Reiji can freely manipulate the Summoning methods that they all specialize in, Henrietta chuckles, and Shuzo muses that this is Reiji Akaba. Reiji explains that the title "D/D/D" stands for "Different Dimension Demon," and he tells Yuya and Ryuu to prepare to taste the power of kings who subjugate alternate planes. Yuya, with "Whip Snake" wrapped around his wrist and his brother with Red Eyes darkness metal Dragon and Kaiser Glider, looks at the three powerful monsters and stares Reiji down.


	20. Chapter 20

> Action Field "Acrobatic Circus"
> 
> Yuya 4000 LP  
>  4 cards in his hand  
>  "Entermate Whip Viper" in Attack Position.
> 
> Ryuu has 4000 LP  
>  2 cards in his hand  
>  Red eyes darkness metal dragon  
>  Kaiser glider
> 
> Declan4000 LP  
>  4 cards in his hand,  
>  "D/D/D Flame King Genghis", "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" and "D/D/D Wave King Caesar" all in Attack Position

Adjusting his glasses, Reiji declares his Battle Phase and he orders "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" to attack Yuya's "Whip Viper". Quickly, Yuya activates his Quick Play spell. "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Tokens" in Defense Position. Additionally, they are the only monsters that Declan can attack. "Genghis" bisects one of the Tokens, and Tate cheers that Yuya protected "Whip Viper". Gong agrees; now Yuya can mount a counterattack. Declan continues with his attack, having "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" attack and destroy another "Hippo Token". Then he activates the effect of "Alexander", since it destroyed a monster by battle; Reiji can destroy one more monster.

Yuya, "Whip Snake" and the remaining "Hippo Token" all react with horror as "Alexander" destroys the final Token with another slash of its one-handed blade and leaps back to Reiji's field. Reiji orders "D/D/D Wave King Caesar" to attack "Whip Viper", and both monsters leap forwards. "Caesar" destroys "Whip Viper" with one swing of its massive blade and leaps back to Reiji's field as Yuya's LP are reduced to 3300.  
Frederick curses unhappily, as Reiji managed to destroy all of Yuya's monsters. Reiji Sets a card and ends his turn. Yuya calls Reiji's true strength amazing, admitting to being honestly shocked when he saw that Reiji could control all three Summoning methods. Now it's Yuya's turn. He doesn't control Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters, but he has his own unique power that has been given to him. He declares that the fun has only just begun, and he draws.

He's drawn "Timegazer Magician", and thinks to himself in satisfaction that it's here. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya cheers. Apologizing to his fans for keeping them waiting, he declares that it's what they've all been waiting for, Yuya Sakaki's Entertainment Dueling that only Yuya Sakaki can do. Henrietta isn't fazed, but Yuya's friends are all excited. Ally says that she's been waiting for this. Using the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician," Yuya Sets the Pendulum Scale.

The familiar writing appears on his Duel Disk, and the twin magicians appear in the blue columns of light. Yuya explains that now he can Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7. The large pendulum swings as Yuya chants " Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether ! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

Two monsters emerge from the Pendulum portal, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and a new companion, "Entermate Fire Mufflio". Tate cheers that there it is, the Pendulum Summon. Ally adds that Yuya brought out a new monster, too, and Frederick gets his "shivers." Yuzu tells Yuya that it's time for a counterattack , and Gong tells Yuya to do it. Shuzo tells Yuya that he's counting on him.

Yuya then turns to his brother while standing on a high platform who disagrees " you cannot do this on your own remember we are now one so lend me your power Yuya-Kun"  
Yuya then Yuya Sets 1 card and ends his turn.  
Ryuu then declares his turn he then closes his eyes " lend me your power ...Draw " and gets Lightpulsar Dragon " its here "  
Ryuu then activates the effect of Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon " Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon effect activates this allows me to special summon a dragon from my hand , I special summon Lv 6 Lightpulsar Dragon "

Ryuu now has 2 Lv 6 monsters and perhaps planning to Xyz summon. Ryuu then chants " Level 6 Kaiser Glider and Lightpulsar Dragon , Overlay! With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Rank 6 Hieratic Dragon King of Atum ! "

This catches everyone at You Show by surprise except Henrietta who begins to think it was this person who attacked LDS.

" Hieratic dragon King to atum effect activate , by using one overlay unit i can special summon a dragon type monster from my deck and make its attack 0 "

His duel disk then ejects Galaxy-Eyes photon dragon and he slams it onto his duel disk chanting "Come my mighty monster! With the savagery of a supernova! Bring on a cosmic cataclysm that vaporizes everything in your path ! Come forth , Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ! "

The younger duelists of You Show Duel School muse that the attack is 0. Sora states otherwise " Yuya's brother if that is who I think he is , this can leave him open for Yuya's finisher "  
Ryuu then declares an attack with galaxy-eyes and activates its effect targeting D/D/D Wave King Caesar " during the battle step I can banish this card and and the opponents card until after the battle phase if the card is a Xyz with materials attached it gains 500 attack points for each overlay unit when it returns.

Yuya then runs alongside his brother for another combined attack , Ryuu first attacks D/D/D Gust King Alexander with red-eyes dealing 300 damage while , Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Wonder Chance allowing his brother to make a second attack Ryuu then targets D/D/D Flame King Genghis dealing 800 points of damage. Leaving Reiji with 2900 Lp.  
" because I used hieratic's effect it cannot attack ...Turn end " Galaxy-eyes returns to the field with 4000 ATK points along with Ceaser.

Reiji begins his turn , but during his Standby Phase he is called away, so he surrenders. Yuya asks to know Reiji's name, and Reiji tells him that his name is Reiji . Reiji leaves Yuya to murmur his new rival's name. He muses that in the end, his monsters were just prototypes, and they were still unstable. He looks at his Set card, thinking that, in this situation... and then he realizes something.  
He begins to laugh madly, his face twisting beneath his hand. He asks himself why he didn't realize it until now - Pendulum Summoning is not complete yet. Yuya gasps in shock, and Reiji explains that he's seen the possibility for evolution in Pendulum Summoning, and he'll have Yuya bear witness to it at this moment. Yuya can only wonder what Reiji is talking about.


	21. Chapter 21

Reiji has forfeited his Duel against Yuya and Ryuu and told him who he was. As "Acrobatic Circus" disappears. Yuya enters the observation room with his goggles over his eyes followed by his brother , with Yuzu, Ally, Tate, and Frederick running to him in concern. When they stop, Yuya falls to his knees. Yuzu mutters Yuya's name. Shuzo comes in, relieved that LDS left and he got to keep You Show Duel School, thanks to everyone protecting it. Sora points out that the only person who actually won out of the three who Dueled was Yuya. Everyone is disappointed, while Tate lashes out at Sora because he did not Duel. Ally calls Sora a weakling, while Frederick adds that You Show doesn't accept weaklings. Sora casually apologizes to the trio before walking away, with Shuzo asking where he's going and scolding the other three children for talking that way. Frederick is still unmoved; Ally says they don't need weaklings anyway.  
The three children promise to protect the school next time if they get attacked and ask Yuya to teach them "his" Pendulum Summoning. This time, Yuya lashes out at Tate, since Pendulum Summoning isn't "just his" anymore that LDS is currently developing Pendulum. He pushes past Tate and runs away, not before Shuzo grabs him by the wrist. Shuzo asks Yuya where he's going. Reality won't change if he runs away from it; like Yuya said before, Pendulum Summoning isn't going to be unique to him anymore.

The kids then Tate , Fredrick and Ally then turn to Ryuu " are you going to stop them ? "  
" no , and I know Yuya-Kun has been through a lot but this is something that he is going to have to accept that LDS is beginning to develop the Pendulum cards. "  
Ryuu can tell that Shuzo is trying to teach Yuya something. He knew duels is not just a game and should not be used as a tool for power and can be used to communicate with your opponents that is what it meant to be a true duelist.

Meanwhile, Reiji, Henrietta, and Claude arrive at LDS's control room. Reiji asks his workers about Marco. The scientist next to him reports that the attack took place on Paradise City's District NLD-038 at 5:54 PM, where LDS picked up a strong Summoning signal. Henrietta inquires on what the type of Summon was, which the scientist responds with Xyz Summon. She realizes that Yuya was with them during the attack, while Reiji adds that Yuya did not know how to Xyz Summon at that time, making it clear that he was not the culprit , but his brother does and he was also with them at the time. Reiji asks Claude where Marco is; the assistant replies that Marco's whereabouts are still unknown. He calls over the Section Chief to bring in the evidence, which he does. Inside the plastic bag are a broken Duel Disk and some cards; the investigation team got to the scene of the crime before anyone else and found them. The Chief says the evidence was damaged, but they belonged to Marco. Reiji issues an order to use all of LDS's resources to find Marco.

At LDS's lounge, Julia is with Kit and Hokuto. She angrily questions why the staff wouldn't let them see Marco even though he's fine; Marco should be happy to see her. Hokuto guesses that Marco could be wrapped in bandages like Sylvio and refuse to let anyone see him like that. Julia snaps at Hokuto for comparing her to Sylvio, the low piece of trash. Kit wonders what could have happened to Sylvio if he was injured in a Duel that did not use an Action Field , before catching Julia run off in order to find out what really.

At You Show, Shuzo explains that Pendulum Summoning was a power granted to Yuya , but more Pendulum users have shown up despite this. He asks Yuya if this is a shock to him; he did not know how Reiji got his hands on Pendulum cards, but it is likely that his company developed them. Shuzo reveals that Reiji is the CEO of the Leo Corporation, the number one company of Duel systems. Decrypting the secrets of Pendulum Summoning could be child's play to them. If this is true, the whole world would be overflowing with Pendulum cards. At this point, Yuya shakes off Skip's grip and Shuzo challenges him to a Duel to shake off that pessimistic attitude with his hot-blooded guidance.  
Yuzu begins to protest , but Shuzo ignores her, removes Yuya's goggles, and says the reason why Yuya couldn't beat Reiji was because of the shock he experienced. Yuzu says Yuya was the one who won, while she lost; if Shuzo should be mad at anyone, it should be her. Gong places a hand on Yuzu's shoulder and convinces her not to interfere. Shuzo and Yuya are about to have a serious Duel; he could tell through the determination in his eyes. Yuzu moves away from the group and uses her Duel Disk to contact someone.

As Shuzo drags Yuya to the Duel arena, Yuya protests that he never agreed. Shuzo ignores him and asks Gong if the preparations are ready. While Yuya argues that he did not accept yet, Shuzo instructs Gong to start the Action Field. He does so, activating "Showtime Street". The field is replaced with a big city setting with bright lights. While the children marvel at the sight, Yuzu , Ryuu and Yuya realize that this Yusho's Action Field specialty, which Shuzo confirms. Instead of Yusho, Shuzo will be the one to show Yuya what a true Action Duel feels like. Yuya demands if his Duels have been a fake; Shuzo replies that Yuya's duels are nothing compared to his brother and father, or even Shuzo's

Yuya finally accepts the Duel , activates his Duel Disk, and both challengers recite the Action Duel chant. Shuzo goes first and Normal Summons "Guts Master Fire". He activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a "Guts Master" monster from his hand. "Fire" waves its sword and the launched flame forms a new monster as Skip Summons "Guts Master Heat". Skip activates the effect of "Heat", which is the same as that of "Fire". "Heat" throws its football and it ignites, with Skip Summoning "Guts Master Red", which forms from the flames. Tate is impressed that hot-blooded monsters are in play; Ally thinks otherwise. Frederick is overwhelmed at the sight, while Yuzu is flustered. Gong notes that these are Shuzo's fighting spirit monsters. Shuzo Sets two cards and ends his turn, encouraging Yuya to come at him.

As Yuya draws, Shuzo activates his face-down "Full Throttle Soul", as he controls a "Guts Master" monster. Both players must play with their hands revealed. Frederick calls it unfair that only Yuya's hand was revealed. Ally reminds him to look carefully; Shuzo has no cards in his hand. Tate deduces that this was why Shuzo Set his Spells and Traps. Shuzo is impressed that both "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" are in Yuya's hand; he predicts that Yuya would Pendulum Summon and once again encourages him to come at him, unless he's afraid of being compared to Reiji and is too afraid to actually Pendulum Summon, like the sore loser he is.

Yuzu becomes enraged at her father for harassing Yuya. Ally is equally unimpressed at Shuzo's attitude and sticks her tongue at him. Instead of Pendulum Summoning, off the bat, Yuya opts to Normal Summon "Entermate Friendonkey". He activates its effect, which allows him to Special Summon a Level 4 or less monster from his hand. The box on the side of "Friendonkey" opens and a burst of light flies out as Yuya Special Summons "Entermate Whip Viper". Shuzo wonders why Yuya did not Pendulum Summon right away , but Yuya angrily tells him to shut up and starts his Battle Phase. He has "Friendonkey" attack "Red", but Shuzo activates the effect of "Fire" to prevent the destruction of a "Guts Master" monster by battle once per turn. "Fire" leaps in front of "Red" and gets headbutted by "Friendonkey", reducing Shuzo to 3900 LP. "Red" kicks its soccer ball at "Heat", who catches it, as Skip activates its effect: once per turn, when an Attack Position "Guts Master" monster battles, the opposing monster is destroyed after damage calculation. "Heat" dashes towards "Friendonkey" and tackles it, destroying it.

Tate and Ally are shocked that Yuya's monster got destroyed. Gong is impressed at Shuzo's three monster combo, the technique of a true professional. Shuzo says he was just getting started as he grabs on to a ring, swings on it, leaps, and snatches an Action Card on a building. Yuya curses and orders "Whip Viper" to attack "Red". Shuzo nonchalantly says it's about time he showed Yuya a real Action Duel. He activates the Action Card he picked up, "Illusion Dance". A lantern appears between the monsters and they start to dance, switching all them to Defense Position. Frederick and Tate remember that if a monster switches to Defense Position, its attack fails to go through. Shuzo himself starts dancing as well and invites Yuya to join in; this is the true way of making the audience smile, the Yusho-style Action Duel. Yuzu, readying her fan, is furious at her father for being full of himself. A voice behind her states that Shuzo is always like that. Yuzu turns to find Yoko, who explains that Shuzo wanted to get his message across more stylishly. As Yuzu wonders what the message is, Yuya ends his turn and all monsters return to Attack Position as "Illusion Dance" wears off.

Yuya asks Shuzo if this is really his father's Dueling style; Yusho was more flashier than that , and his older brother made it look like as if he was doing a dragon illusion show. Shuzo says this was his point all along; Yusho was entertainment cooler and more magnificent than anyone else, though it wasn't always like that. Yusho brought thrills and speed to Action Dueling, but his acrobatics brought criticism. Eventually, the jeers turned into cheers as Yusho became the star of Action Dueling. Shuzo advises Yuya that the door to a new world won't open unless someone with courage pushes it. He reminds Yuya that his own door was "Pendulum", but the concept isn't exclusive to him anymore. Eventually, anyone can Pendulum Summon.

Shuzo draws "Exchanging Notes" on his turn; the children wonder what it is. Shuzo activates the card he just drew. It allows him to draw two cards, but he will trade them for two cards in Yuya's hand. Skip draws "Guts Master Fire" and "Guts Master Heat" and throws them to Yuya, while he chooses to take "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". Shuzo adds that the monsters he took can't be Normal or Special Summoned this turn and activates "Go Go Guts!", as two of his "Guts Master" monsters are in Yuya's hand; he can return them to his hand. He reiterates that none of the monsters he has can be Normal Summoned this turn, but reminds Yuya that he can still Pendulum Summon. Shuzo activates "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" in his Pendulum Zones. As the spectators look on, Shuzo chants, "Light the flame of my soul with your burning red blood!" and Pendulum Summons "Fire and "Heat". Yuya is in shock that Shuzo Pendulum Summoned, which Shuzo admonishes him for because Yusho would never feel that way. When other people started Action Dueling, he felt overjoyed.

Yuya is surprised and Shuzo further explains that after learning about this, Yusho polished his skills. Everyone around him followed his example and made Action Dueling the way it is today through diligent training. Yuya recalls Reiji's words of Yusho being the pioneer of Action Dueling; even Reiji admired Yusho. Shuzo tells Yuya that only the best know what it's like being the best and encourages Yuya to reach that goal.  
As the person who pioneered Pendulum Summoning, he has to set an example for those who want to follow and hone his skills against Reiji. Shuzo ends his turn without attacking, to the children's surprise. Yoko reminds them that Shuzo is tactless. Tate deduces that Shuzo didn't need to go through the trouble of Pendulum Summoning and Yoko concludes that there are things more important than winning. If Shuzo didn't have that mindset, he wouldn't be as good a Duelist as he is now. Yoko leaves, but Yuzu stops her, asking why she's leaving. Yoko simply winks and says it's not her turn to chime in yet. At the End Phase, all cards exchanged via "Exchanging Notes" return to their owners' hands, so Yuya regains "Stargazer" and "Timegazer".

Yuya remembers what Reiji had told him about the evolution of Pendulum Summoning, then remembers what his father said to him: if he curls up in fear, he can't keep moving forward. If he wants to win, he must move forward. He admits that he can't see the next evolution of Pendulum Summoning yet and starts his turn. He yells, "Ladies and gentlemen!" and instructs "Whip Viper" to come to him; it coils itself around Yuya's arm. "Whip Viper" extends its body, wraps itself around a ring, and launches Yuya forward. Yuya lands on a light platform and swings from another ring with "Whip Viper", while grabbing an Action Card from a building and activating it, "Illusion Dance", to change all monsters to Defense Position. Frederick realizes this was the card Shuzo used before, while Ally wonders why Yuya is using it now. Yuzu clarifies that the effects of "Guts Master" monsters are active while they're in Attack Position. Tate notices that now that Skip's monsters are in Defense Position, they can't use their effects. Ally wonders why "Whip Viper" is still dancing.

Yuya leaps from platform to platform and ends up on another building. He announces the main event and sets "Timegazer" and "Stargazer" in his Pendulum Zones, to Shuzo's happiness. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Entermate Spikeagle", and "Entermate Stamp Turtle". Yuya swings on a ring, mounts "Odd-Eyes", and activates the effect of "Spikeagle" to let "Odd-Eyes" inflict piercing battle damage this turn. "Spikeagle" flies around "Odd-Eyes" and glows with a green aura. Gong is surprised at the turn of events. Yuya follows up with the effect of "Stamp Turtle", which lets him increase the Levels of all monsters on the field by 1; "Stamp Turtle" places its stamp on its sheet and a bright light flashes. Yuya activates the Action Card "Illusion Fire", which lets him select a monster to attack all monsters his opponent controls once each. He declares his Battle Phase and orders "Odd-Eyes" to attack "Fire" with "Spiral Flame Strike". "Spikeagle" joins in the attack as its body is cloaked in flames. Shuzo is impressed; it's as if "Spikeagle" is a phoenix. "Spikeagle" rams into "Fire", destroying it. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage, as it battled a Level 5 or higher monster, reducing Shuzo to 2300 LP. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Heat" next. This time, "Stamp Turtle" joins in. It skips over the flames in panic before withdrawing into its shell and crashing into and destroying "Heat". This brings Shuzo to 500 LP. Yuya announces the final attack; "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Red", with "Whip Snake" slithering into the flames and headbutting "Red", destroying it and winning Yuya the Duel.

As Shuzo is knocked back, he exclaims he's burning out. Yuya and all four of his monsters take a bow before the Action Field dissipates. He runs over to the unconscious Shuzo, cradles him into his arms, and asks if he's okay. Shuzo congratulates Yuya for doing well, explaining everything he wanted to convey got through before falling unconscious again. Yuya yells, "PRINCIPAL!"

Yuzu whacks her fan on Shuzo's face. She yells at her father not to die like that. As Shuzo clutches his face in pain, he exclaims this must be youth. Yuya thanks Shuzo for the Duel and promises to train harder than anyone else so he can make the audience smile like his father one day. Yuzu mutters Yuya's name and ends with a look of determination on her face...


	22. Chapter 22

At Paradise Prep School, Yuya is having lunch. He removes the lid of his lunchbox and stares at the picture of his father on the bottom of the lid. Yuya promises to hone his skills to be a pro Duelist and make everyone smile someday. After making the promise, Yuya digs into his lunch with gusto, psyched about his goal. Next to Yuya, Yuzu reminds him not to talk with his mouth full. Suddenly, a hand offers Yuzu a handkerchief. Surprised, she looks up to find Sylvio, who greets her. Yuzu looks away in disgust and Sylvio remarks that Yuya is uncouth in front of a lady because of his Dueling and eating habits. Yuya acknowledges that his eating habits are dirty, but is insulted to hear that his Dueling is the same way. Sylvio replies otherwise; he heard that Yuya ambushed someone else, which Yuzu denies, not before wondering about who got attacked.

Sylvio says an LDS Xyz Summon lecturer was attacked. Yuya and Yuzu remember Henrietta calling out to Reiji to leave You Show to address the issue. Sylvio admits that he was kidding about Yuya being the attacker and reiterates that an LDS teacher was the victim, whom Yuya couldn't beat with his "cowardly" Pendulum Summons. Once again, Yuya takes offense to the comment, asking why it's that way. Sylvio leans in close and says it's unfair that only Yuya has it. He adds that he heard rumors that Leo Corporation is independently producing Pendulum cards and expresses his desire to get his own to defeat Yuya. He ends the conversation there and leaves Yuya and Zuzu, promising to meet them at the Arc League Championship. For a brief moment, Yuya is confused about Sylvio's words, not before frantically realizing that he can't become a pro in his current state.

After school, Ally, Tate, and Frederick greet Yuya and Yuzu at the school gate. Tate tells them to hurry on to You Show, but are surprised to see Yuya in a glum state. Tate asks why Yuya is that way. On the way to You Show, Ally and Frederick learn that Yuya isn't qualified for the Arc League Championship. Yuya confirms it and states the conditions for entering: 50 Duels with a 60% win rate. Ally asks what Yuya's current record is. He responds with, " 46 Duels with 26 wins ". Tate does the math in his head: Yuya's current win rate is 56.5%, which still isn't enough to enter. Frederick is impressed that Tate did his math so quickly. Tate notes that Yuya still has four more Duels, which he must win, before he fulfills the requirements. Yuzu says she and Yuya asked around school for four more Duelists, but they had no luck because all the students refused to Duel Yuya for beating a pro, Strong Ishijima, which should get him a free pass to the Arc League Championship.

Yuya yells that the students got the wrong idea: the Duel he had with Strong Ishijima was only an exhibition match and that was not him but Ryuu. Tate says in order to become a pro, they had to win the Arc League Championship. Frederick continues with said winner having to pass the Youth Exam and win the Youth Championship. Ally finishes with the last requirement: passing the Pro test. Yuya bemoans he couldn't take the first step forward and resolves to Duel four people before realizing he can just Duel his friends. The three children refuse because they are still elementary school students and part of the Junior class. The Junior Youth subdivision is for middle schools , and senior for high school like Ryuu and adults.

Yuya decides to challenge Yuzu as part of his four people, but she refuses as well because she already qualified and she has had plenty of practice Duels with Yuya, so it would be pointless for her to Duel him. Yuya angrily asks for a suggestion;  
Yuzu suggests that he Duel Gong because Yuya got most of his wins from Dueling in the Strong Dojo or ask his brother to help. Yuya admits that he was grateful to Gong for helping him whenever he needed it and for making him aim to become a pro. This is also the reason why he doesn't want to rely on Gong anymore; Yuya wants to become someone who Gong can rely on with his own strength.  
As for asking Ryuu was even more touchy for Yuya since all his life he had been relying more on his older bother than anyone else and was constantly in his shadow after their father vanished without a trace since then Ryuu had been a father to him though he has won the Junior Youth and Junior competition so technically he is a pro duelist though he chooses to keep a low profile.

Yuzu repeats Yuya's words and admits he was right. She runs off, with Yuya asking why. She tells him not to worry about it; she wants to get strong too. Tate reminds Yuzu that they still need to get to You Show, but she tells him to inform her father that she won't come today. Yuya wonders what just happened. Ally replies that this is because he praised Gong alone. Tate says this was true; he didn't have any thanks for Yuzu. Frederick smugly asks if Yuya just doesn't get it. Yuya denies the children's claims; he's grateful for Yuzu, like he is for Gong. Ally says Yuya was too late, to Yuya's chagrin. As Yuzu continues running down the street, she muses that Yuya is trying to change and realizes she can't just stay the way she is now. She promises to get stronger so she can protect You Show.

At You Show, Yuya remembers his promise not to rely on Gong to get stronger and wonders how to look for the other four Duelists. As Yuya enters the lounge, he is greeted by, " Oh, my boy !" Nico Smiley rushes to Yuya and shakes his hand. He says it's been a while since he last saw Yuya. The children recognize who Nico is and Yuya asks why he's here.  
Shuzo says Nico bought Yuya a ticket to get into the Arc League Championship, no strings attached. Yuya asks if this is right and Nico confirms the truth: the Paradise City Duel Association let Yuya enter the Arc League Championship, even if the Duel he had with the Sledgehammer was an exhibition match, because he won that Duel. Tate congratulates Yuya for getting in, while Frederick gets his shivers.

Yuya becomes saddened, which Shuzo is quick to notice. Yuya admits that while he's grateful for the invitation, he refuses after remembering a student telling him that him defeating the Sledgehammer was a free pass to the Championship. Yuya then continues " furthermore that person who dueled Sledgehammer (Strong Ishijima) was not him but his brother who on that day covered him.

The children and Nico are surprised. Nico asks Yuya why and he replies that it's unfair to do that. Nico says this isn't unfair at all; Yuya should be proud that the Duel Association gave their approval. Yuya says he felt bad for the Sledgehammer and asks how he's doing. Nico says the Sledgehammer isn't the champion anymore.  
He gave up his title after his loss and went overseas to train. Because of this, Nico was left without a Duelist to manage. He offers Yuya the chance to aim for the top together. Yuya refuses the offer and Nico falls flat on his face. Tate says he understands: Nico was betting on the council's approval, while Fredrick continues he did it to make money for himself. Ally calls him the worst. Nico grabs Yuya's hand and says he's interested in his talent. Yuya asks Nico for a request if he was so dedicated to that talent.


	23. Chapter 23

Sora stands in front of the LDS building and muses that he never thought that Reiji was the president of Leo Corporation and the son of the director. He notices the many guards surrounding the building; they aren't the kind of people who'd let Sora in to see Reiji if he asked. As he thinks, a professor places his hand on a handprint detector provided by a guard. The guard motions the professor to proceed. Sora is frustrated that he wanted to Duel Reiji and licks his lollipop.

Suddenly, Yuzu calls out to him. She explains that she knew that Sora wasn't coming to You Show because he wanted to Duel Reiji. Sora tries to deny it, but Yuzu recalls that Sora approaches people he's interested in, such as Yuya. Sora admits this was the truth because of his mastery of Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and the rumored Pendulum Summoning. Yuzu reminds Sora that Reiji isn't a person who can get close that easily. Sora replies this is because Reiji is the Leo Corporation's president. Yuzu takes Sora by the hand and leads him away from LDS. Sora asks where they're going, but Yuzu simply tells him to come. Meanwhile, the masked Duelist watches from a nearby building.

Julia, Hokuto, and Kit stand in front of a crime scene. Julia tells her friends that she heard the attack happened here. Kit says this is it for the suspicious part. Hokuto comments that there's something LDS isn't telling them. Inside, LDS professors are analyzing the damage. Julia goes underneath the caution tape to try to enter, with Hokuto trying to stop her. A professor opens the door and asks Julia why she's here. Julia replies she isn't anyone suspicious and introduces herself. The brown-haired professor, Herk, notices what's going on. Outside, Kit and Hokuto introduce themselves as well. Herk comes outside and asks the trio if they're students of LDS, which they confirm. Herk also asks if the three students had heard of what had happened. Julia replies that they heard that Marco got attacked and the LDS Secretariat refused to let them see him. Kit asks if Marco was attacked in the middle of a Duel. Hokuto says he heard that the culprit was an Xyz user; as an Xyz user himself, he does not like people abusing it. Herk apologizes to the students; they can't discuss the details, as LDS is still investigating the crime. Julia inquires if Marco is okay, but the professor refuses to give the details about that as well. However, he reassures Julia that LDS is doing everything they can to figure out what happened and encourages her and her friends to improve their Dueling skills, as this is what Marco would have wanted. If Julia understands, then she and the others would go back to LDS and leave the investigation to the professors. Hokuto and Kit agree without hesitation, while Julia is reluctant. Herk returns to the crime scene. Kit remarks that the Uniformed Unit is cool, while Hokuto says this is because they passed the pro test to be on top and expresses his desire to be with them. Julia does not share the boys' sentiment and leaves. Dipper asks where she's going and Julia tells them to go home; she has other places to be. The two boys are confused.

Yuzu has taken Sora to a warehouse at the pier. Sora asks why she brought him here. Yuzu approaches him and begs him to teach her Fusion Summoning. Sora asks why, and she says she wants to become stronger. Sora wonders if this is because Yuzu lost to Julia at You Show. She recalls the moment when she thought she had an Action Card, but it turned out to be a reflection, with Julia chiding her for being deceived. She also remembers that Reiji gave You Show the win and repeats her desire to protect You Show.  
Sora asks if Yuzu's request is true and Yuzu begs him again to teach her. He starts to think about it, which Yuzu takes as a sign that he's refusing. Sora replies that it's not that he can't, but rather if it's okay; he admits that it's true that Yuzu would get stronger. Yuzu is eager to get stronger so she won't lose to anyone. Sora starts to have second thoughts as the masked Duelist eavesdrops on the pair.

Nevertheless, he agrees to teach her and shows her "Polymerization", the card required to fuse monsters together for a Fusion Summon and the bread and butter for Fusion Summoning in general. Yuzu says she understands. Sora thinks he can't believe he's teaching her; being too nice is his only flaw. After looking at the card, Yuzu asks if the Fusion Materials can be on the field or hand. Sora regains his focus and confirms the mechanic. He clarifies that all the required Fusion Materials have to be in either place for the Fusion Summon to work, though there are exceptions.

Yuzu recalls that the Fusion Materials are sent to the Graveyard during the Fusion Summon, while the Fusion Monster is Summoned from the Extra Deck. Sora praises Yuzu for getting it right before noticing they're being watched. The masked Duelist leaps from his hiding spot, with Sora in pursuit. Yuzu asks what's wrong, but Sora ignores her and arms his Duel Disk. Yuzu is confused about the turn of events as Sora chases the Duelist, who activates his own Duel Disk. Sora also activates his Duel Disk and the two clash with the holographic blades as if they were swords. Both Duelists leap back, with Sora asking who the masked Duelist is. The masked Duelist does not answer, but Sora notes that the Duelist isn't from around here. The Duelist also makes the same statement. Yuzu recognizes the masked Duelist as the one who Dueled and defeated Sylvio. Sora is surprised that Yuzu knew him already and Yuzu replies that he came when she was with Sylvio. Yuzu asks if the Duelist was responsible for the recent incident, but he does not respond. Sora wonders what Yuzu is talking about and Yuzu explains that an LDS professor was attacked. Sora realizes that this was why so many guards were posted around LDS and repeats Yuzu's question. The Duelist still does not answer. Yuzu inquires who the Duelist is and if he Dueled Sylvio in order to save her or if he held a grudge against LDS.

Suddenly, the warehouse doors fly open and Julia yells that this is the culprit, then. Julia approaches the Duelist and demands if he was responsible for Marco's disappearance. Yuzu wonders what Julia is doing here. The LDS student replies that she thought she could get something from the scene of the crime. She arms her Duel Disk and says that the Duelist saved her the trouble of looking for him if he lurked here the whole time. Yuzu tries to reason with Julia; she was still talking to him. Julia yells that she still has things to say to him first. Yuzu yells that there still isn't proof the Duelist isn't the culprit. Julia says they'll know the truth if the Duelist uses Xyz Summoning. Upon hearing "Xyz", Sora becomes intrigued. Julia insists the Duelist fight her to prove her convictions.

Once again, Yuzu tries to convince Julia to stand down, but her bracelet glows, blinding everyone. When the light fades, the Duelist has vanished. Yuzu notes that it's just like before. Behind her, Yuya calls Yuzu's name. Yuya pants as he arrives at the warehouse and says Shuzo got worried, so he sent Yuya to look for her. He asks her why she didn't pick up her phone earlier. Julia accuses Yuya for being with the culprits. As Yuya is confused about why Sora is with the girls, Julia approaches Yuya and grabs him by the shirt collar, demanding where Marco is. Yuya is confused, but Julia is unconvinced. Yuya replies he's innocent; he doesn't know who Julia is talking about. Yuzu separates the two and asks Yuya if he really didn't know. Yuya is still bewildered about the current events. Yuzu repeats her memory of the masked Duelist disappearing just before Yuya arrived. Julia orders Yuya to get "him", but Sora is quick to act. He points to his left that the culprit ran this way and urges Julia to hurry up and catch him. Julia pushes Yuya aside and runs at the direction Sora pointed.

Yuya asks if the culprit really went that way and Sora admits that he lied, not wanting Julia to get in the way of his and Yuzu's training. Yuya repeats, "Training? With Yuzu?" and Sora says that Yuzu wanted to get stronger, but stops when he sees Yuzu stare at her bracelet, wondering if she wanted to keep the training a secret from Yuya, too. Yuya is surprised that she's learning Fusion Summoning for the Arc League Championship. He tells her that Nico found his four opponents to qualify.

Yuzu looks up and congratulates him. Yuya says that now all he has to do is to win all four Duels and fight in the Arc League Championship. Sora is confused about the Championship, since this is the first time he heard about it and asks if he can participate too. Yuya thinks about it, before realizing that Sora didn't play 50 Duels with a 60% win rate since coming to Paradise City. Sora is upset that he can't participate in the tournament because he wanted to Duel Yuya. Yuya manages to remember another requirement: six wins in a row, which excites Sora. He asks Yuya to get Nico to arrange six Duels for him to win. Yuya agrees and looks at Yuzu, who sadly stares at her bracelet. He is proud of her for wanting to get stronger after her loss and recalls Reiji's words of an evolution of Pendulum Summoning. He promises not to lose to Reiji either; he does not know how Reiji can see past Pendulum Summoning, but he can, too. As Yuzu stares at her bracelet, she remembers that this is the second time that the masked Duelist appeared in front of her , then disappeared after the bracelet flashed. She wonders what's going on around here. That night, another masked Duelist spies on LDS.


	24. Chapter 24

At night, Yuya is editing his Deck and is satisfied with his results, eager to win his next four Duels with it. He also remembers Declan mentioning an evolution to Pendulum Summoning. Yuya picks up one of his cards and promises not to lose to Reiji.  
  
The next day, Yuya washes his face in the bathroom. As he leaves, En, Core, Kilo, and Watt greet him. Yuya notices the two cats who joined his current pets and wonders if his mother picked them up. Yuya enters the kitchen, where Sora greets him with a good morning. Yuya asks if Sora made himself at home. Sora replies that it's fine, since both of them are friends, and wishes him luck in the four Duels.  
He adds that he'll be working hard to enter the Arc League Championship as well. Yuya asks if Sora will do the six Duels to enter and Sora says he will, calling all six of them a cinch. Yuya asks Yoko if breakfast is ready. His mother replies it will take a while longer, since she's learning how to make mille-feuille tonkatsu with special salad. Yuya is dumbfounded and requests that she make her usual pancakes instead of something that takes a lot of work. Yoko says she also has Reed Pepper's popular recipe open right now on her tablet. Yuya tells her to make whatever and do it quick. Yoko scolds Yuya for being impatient as Sora drinks his milk. Yuya explains that he'll be late for the Duel if he doesn't hurry; at this point, Yoko complains that Yuya made her mess up.  
  
Yoko then turns to Ryuu as Yuya rushes out the door. " There is a package for you from LDS "  
" LDS ? why "  
" I don't know some seniors form the LDS just showed up and give me that package telling me to make sure Ryuu gets it I left the package on the table. "  
" ok mom " Ryuu responds , Sora was wondering whats in it and tells Ryuu to open it. "  
Ryuu still gives Sora the silent treatment , so he gets bored and decides to leave and play in some duels for him to enter the Arc League Championship. Ryuu opens the package and inside was a letter , a invite to Arc League Championship junior youth and 2 cards and looks at them.  
  
Ryuu then picks up the letter and begins to read silently  
  
Pro Duelist Ryuu-San ,  
  
I know you may be seeing strange events happening all over the city about LDS getting attacked , I know that is not your preference but I have a request for you to join the Arc League Championship junior youth group then senior this year , I have also included 2 pendulum cards that I want you to have. Furthermore we will like you to sit with my mother and me in the tournament committee box.  
Your father had told me of your ability to see duel spirits as well as the ability to materialize the effects of duel monster cards without an action field so in case anything happens , I will like you to help us protect the city.  
  
Reiji Akaba  
CEO of Leo Corporation  
  
Ryuu then picks up the 2 cards like his brothers the 2 cards were double toned green and orange. one of them read White Dragon magician and the other read Black Dragon magician.  
  


> White Dragon magician - Wyverbuster  
> Light  
> Level 3  
> Dragon / Pendulum / Effect  
> Pendulum scale 1  
> 1200 / 1600
> 
> Pendulum Effect  
> Ounce per turn During either player's battle step , when a trap card targets exactly 1 Dragon monster you control ( and no other cards is activated. You can negate the activation then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard. when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can banish one card in your graveyard , Special Summon that monster.
> 
> Monster effect  
> Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect.
> 
> Black Dragon magician - Collapserpant  
> Dark  
> Level 6  
> Dragon / Pendulum / Effect  
> Pendulum scale 9  
> 2200 / 1200
> 
> Pendulum Effect  
> Ounce per turn During either player's battle step , when a Spell card targets exactly 1 Dragon monster you control ( and no other cards is activated. You can negate the activation then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.
> 
> Monster effect  
> When this card is normal or special summoned select up to 5 cards in your opponent's graveyard and banish them. Increase the attack of this card by 300 for each card banished by this effect. When this card leaves the field you can special summon 1 card in your Pendulum zone.

  
Ryuu puts the 2 cards into his card holder a deckbox with his other cards and picks up the invite as well before walking out the door. He is then stopped by Yoko to bring his little brother his lunch.  
Later, Yuya walks through Paradise City on an empty stomach. He complains that he didn't get to eat anything because he had to rush out. Yuya picks up on a delicious scent and starts to follow it. He arrives at the source, German Fauder's Flavor Factory , and remembers that he was asked to come here the other day. Nico Smiley comes close to Yuya and says he's been waiting for him while inviting him inside. Yuya asks if he'll be taken to the gas chambers , but Nico ignores the question and pushes him inside the school. Food is cooking and Yuya is allured by the various scents before noticing a banner reading "Mitchie-love" . Nico introduces Yuya's opponent, Reed Pepper. Reed asks if his opponent is Yuya Sakaki, which he confirms. Nico says Reed is a young chef whose self-made recipes are popular among housewives. Yuya's stomach growls, which annoys Nico, though Reed doesn't seem to mind as he comments that Yuya seems hungry himself. Yuya apologizes because he had to skip breakfast and compliments Reed for the good-smelling food. Reed says he'll fill Yuya's empty stomach with his perfect recipe and his Cooking Duel style.  
  
A voice yells, "German Fauder!" Yuya turns to find a woman arguing with the school principal, a man wearing a golden toque. She complains that Reed already qualified for the Arc League Championship and there shouldn't be a reason for him to compete in another match. Fauder tries to explain, but Reed tells his mother to calm down and reminds her that Yuya was the one who defeated the Sledgehammer. He says though the upcoming Duel will be fun, he will make a light meal out of Yuya. Mrs. Pepper agrees with Reed, since Yuya shouldn't be a problem for him. She urges him to show him the strength of one who doesn't lose to even LDS's top players. Reed promises to do his best, while his mother, in turn, promises to cheer him on. Yuya watches the pair leave and is greeted by Tate, Ally, and Frederick. Yuya asks if they were here the whole time, which Ally confirms. Tate says this is because Yuya is taking the first step of becoming a pro, with Frederick having Yuya promise to win the Duel in style.


	25. Chapter 25

Nico announces the start of the Duel and introduces the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning, Yuya Sakaki, and the Cooking Duel Prince , Reed Pepper. He waves to the crowd of cheering housewives, with one exclaiming she's a fan of his recipes. Mrs. Pepper is recording the Duel before turning the camera to face her. She asks her husband if he's watching this and explains that their son is having an important Duel today, with Mr. Pepper not showing up because he was busy with prep work. Nico has Fauder do the honors of making a brief speech: cooking is a journey of possibilities, with Dueling being the same thing. Fauder decides to have the youths do their Duel on the most fitting Action Field, "Chaos Kitchen". The arena is replaced by a kitchen several times the size of an ordinary one. Yuya asks if this is really a kitchen, with Reed agreeing to it. He says this is the place where he can "cook" Yuya properly. Yuya replies that no matter the field, he can pull through with his Dueltaining and activates his Duel Disk. Both Duelists recite the Action Dueling chant, with the spectators concluding with "Action...DUEL!"

Reed goes first and says freshness matters in both cooking and Dueling. He invites Yuya to get a good taste of his cooking Dueling and Normal Summons "Cookpal Cluckwheat". Reed mounts "Cluckwheat" and it waddles across the kitchen floor before making a tremendous leap towards a rice cooker. Reed jumps off of "Cluckwheat" and opens the cooker by landing on the button. It opens and an Action Card flies out, with Reed taking it. Yuya is surprised that he took an Action Card already. Reed is satisfied he picked up a good card and decides to use it right away while it's still fresh. He activates "Monster Microwave", which lets him return a monster he controls to his hand and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He returns "Chickwheat" to Summon "Cookpal Eggong". Reed activates the effect of "Chickwheat" as it was returned to the hand, which lets him Special Summon it back to the field. Since Reed controls two or more "Cookpal" monsters, he Special Summons "Cookpal Puma Potato". Reed uses "Eggong" to fly to a blender, where he dismounts and activates it. A gust of wind blows out another Action Card, which Reed also takes. Tate is impressed that Reed Summoned three monsters in one turn, with Frederick marvelling that Reed already got two Action Cards. Ally remarks that while Reed appears to be a pushover, he's actually good. Reed Sets two cards and ends his turn. Nico says Reed is in top form today. Fauder replies that Reed knows this Action Field very well; he collects the ingredients first. Mrs. Pepper agrees with the principal; Reed is only getting started.

At another Dueling school, a sumo Duelist begins his turn. Most of the Duel is skipped, but Sora finishes it off with his "Death-Toy Scissors Bear". Yuzu appears to have stared into space during the Duel, but Sora grabs her attention by telling her they should move on to the next opponent. Yuzu snaps out of her daydreaming, though Sora is irritated.

Back at Flavor Factory, Yuya begins his turn. After drawing, Yuya's stomach growls, which flusters the children. This infuriates Ally to the point when she yells at Yuya to get him to focus. Yuya blushes, while Reed comments that he's something, but can't blame him because he skipped breakfast; he doesn't want Yuya to use that as an excuse for losing. An annoyed Yuya asks who decided that he would lose.  
Reed replies that this is because his recipe is perfect , so there's no way Yuya can defeat him once he starts. Yuya yells that Reed doesn't know that for sure. He Normal Summons "Entermate Whip Viper". He encourages it to show how things are done as he uses it as a rope to latch on to a faucet and hoist himself up. Yuya slips on the faucet's top, but he quickly grasps it with his legs before he can fall. Dangling upside-down, Yuya spots an Action Card stuck to the faucet. Fauder calls Yuya impressive; Nico replies that this is because Yuya is the son of Yusho Sakaki, the Action Duel pioneer. Lauder says he understands why Nico had high hopes for Yuya. Yuya declares the start of his Battle Phase as he swings "Whip Viper" like a lasso and orders it to attack "Eggong".  
Reed calmly activates his Action Card, "Freeze Freezer", which Yuya recognizes as the card Reed picked up earlier. Reed explains that this card negates a monster's attack this turn; a chilling blizzard blows from the freezer, freezing "Whip Viper" solid. Frederick gets the "real" shivers, as he shivers from the cold. Yuya counters with his own Action Card, "Battle Burner", which lets a monster whose attack got negated attack again, with that attack being unable to be negated. The manifested blowtorch releases a stream of fire that thaws out "Whip Viper". Yuya orders "Whip Viper" to attack "Eggong" again, with Yuya's monster destroying it with a single bite. The attack brings Reed down to 2300 LP. Ally cheers that Yuya did it. Yuya reveals another effect of "Battle Burner": when the attacking monster destroys a monster by battle, all the opponent's monsters are destroyed as well. "Battle Burner" explodes, with two flames heading for "Cluckwheat" and "Puma Potato". Both monsters panic and try to flee before they're incinerated by the fireballs.

Tate exclaims that Reed's monsters were wiped out, while Frederick gets his shivers. Yuya ends his turn, with him telling Reed that the outcome of a Duel isn't known unless one tries. Reed laughs in an uncharacteristic manner, saying he already knows the outcome and this is all going according to his recipe. He activates his face-down "Food Cemetery". A stove emerges from a dark aura as Reed explains that all destroyed "Cookpal" monsters are placed in it. The cards emerge from the Graveyard portal as "Food Cemetery" opens its door and takes them, which Ally takes note of. Reed reveals another effect of "Food Cemetery": he can add a number "Cookpal" monsters equal to the number of monsters sent to "Food Cemetery"; he adds three monsters as three cards are in "Food Cemetery". Reed says the more monsters are sent to "Food Cemetery" this turn, the stronger it becomes and that Yuya saved him a lot of trouble by destroying his monsters for him. Reed declares that new "Cookpal" monsters are on the menu. Mrs. Pepper praises Reed for doing a good job. Yuya remembers that Reed added three monsters to his hand this turn. Reed smirks as he says his recipe is now ready.

At his restaurant, Mr. Pepper is watching the Duel from his tablet while doing his prep work. He briefly glances at his tablet before continuing his work. At Flavor Factory, Reed begins his next turn, saying he saved the best for last for Yuya's empty stomach. A housewife knows what's coming next: Reed's best dish. Reed activates the Spell Card, "Regal Recipes". This lets him Special Summon a "Cookpal" monster from his hand for each card under "Food Cemetery". Rainbow lights hit "Food Cemetery", causing it to move about. Yuya remembers that there are three cards under "Food Cemetery" before "Food Cemetery" opens and the three monsters under it fly out and transform into "Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta", "Royal Cookpal Prince Curry", and "Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding". Tate is impressed that Reed brought out high-Level monsters for each card in "Food Cemetery". Frederick starts to state that Reed is exquisite, but glares from his two friends make him change his wording to "expert".

Reed reiterates that all "Cookpal" monsters destroyed the turn he activates "Food Cemetery" are placed under it; thanks to "Wonder Recipe", he can Summon a "Royal Cookpal" for each card. Yuya understands now: "Food Cemetery" punishes him for destroying Reed's monsters by replacing them with stronger ones. Reed praises Yuya for understanding as he slides down the noodles of "Knight Pasta" into a teacup. He climbs out with an Action Card in his hand, with Yuya being frustrated at this fact. Yuya runs to look for another one, but Reed activates the other effect of "Wonder Recipe" before things cool down. It inflicts 300 damage to Yuya for each monster Special Summoned by its effect.

The "Royal Cookpals" release bolts of lightning as Tate recalls that three of them were Summoned. Frederick does the math with "300 x 3", with Ally finishing with "900". Reed makes another food metaphor, with Yuya paying his restaurant bill in LP. Yuya lands on a saucer, but he gets zapped, bringing him to 3100 LP. He says Reed may have a lot of food on the table , but those monsters have 300 ATK each, which isn't enough to defeat "Whip Viper". Reed admits it's true, but the "Royal Cookpals" are his perfect recipe, since they get stronger. Yuya is confused, but Reed activates the effect of "Princess Pudding" which lets him double the ATK of another "Cookpal" monster he controls. He chooses to double the ATK of "Prince Curry". A housewife calls this combination Reed's set menu, with Ally agreeing with her: if you have dessert with your meal, your happiness doubles. Reed reveals that "Princess Pudding" can't attack during the turn its effect was activated, with said monster bowing out.  
He also activates the effect of "Knight Pasta", which is the same as that of "Princess Pudding", doubling the ATK of "Prince Curry" to 1200. Frederick is excited that Reed served a curry and neapolitan set and he would gladly accept double that size. The sight is enough to leave Frederick and Ally drooling, but Tate quickly rebukes them. He starts to explain that Yuya is Dueling with all he's got, not before falling flat on his face after hearing Yuya's stomach growl again and getting annoyed. Yuya laughs nervously before Reed points out that he has taken a liking to his menu.

Yuya admits that the sight of the "Cookpals" left him drooling too, although "Prince Curry" is still weaker than "Whip Viper" even with the quadrupled ATK. Reed admits this is true as well, but adds that this may change if he adds another flavor. He activates the Action Card "Spicy Spice", which increases the ATK of one of his monsters by 1000 until the End Phase.  
A spice shaker scatters spice on to "Prince Curry" as Reed encourages it to become more delicious. This raises its ATK to 2200. Reed starts his Battle Phase and orders "Prince Curry" to attack "Whip Viper" with "Curry Catastrophe". "Prince Curry" boards an express train before releasing its contents at "Whip Viper", which causes it to cry out in pain before it's destroyed. This reduces Yuya to 2600 LP. Reed asks if this was too spicy for him and ends his turn, with the ATK of "Prince Curry" returning to normal. He asks if Yuya is having his fill.

Yuya takes his next turn and draws "Timegazer Magician". He decides to give Reed a taste of his Pendulum Summon as thanks for earlier. He places "Timegazer" and "Stargazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones. The three children cheer as Yuya sets up the Pendulum Summon, with Tate excited for the counterattack. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Trampolynx", "Entermate Partnaga", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

Reed is unfazed, but he welcomes the whole team with open arms. Since Yuya showed him the Pendulum Summon, Reed decides to entertain his guests. Yuya repeats, "guests?" with Reed replying with, "the greatest, of course". He activates the effects of each of his "Cookpal" monsters as Yuya Normal or Special Summoned monsters. Reed declares "Ballistic Belly Buster" as the three "Cookpals" fly towards Yuya's monsters, with "Princess Pudding" feeding "Partnaga" its own pudding, "Prince Curry" feeding "Trampolynx" curry and rice, and "Knight Pasta" feeding "Odd-Eyes" its own noodles.

Yuya complains that it isn't fair that his monsters get to eat while he doesn't. Eventually, the "Cookpals" overfeed Yuya's monsters to the point their bellies get round, as Reed encourages them to eat more. The three children are horrified at what they see: Ally comments that Reed's monsters are forcing Yuya's monsters to eat, while Frederick complains the good atmosphere was ruined. Yuya looks at his monsters, whose bellies are stuffed with the food they just ate. "Odd-Eyes" and "Partnaga" are rolling around helplessly, while "Trampolynx" bounces across the field. Reed says Yuya seems satisfied that Yuya had no regrets to leave in this world. He returns all three of his "Cookpal" monsters to his hand to destroy each of Yuya's monsters. All Yuya can say is, "No way...my monsters...all". Reed smirks, while Yuya gets frustrated and stares him down.


	26. Chapter 26

Meanwhile, Gong is training himself by hauling a boulder over a cliffside. He promises to improve his Heavystrong Dueling more than ever and urges Yuya not to give up and aim for the top.

Back at the Duel, Yuya curses at his own predicament, while Reed smiles calmly. All Yuya can do is Set a card and end his turn. Tate and Ally recall that Yuya's Pendulum Monsters were destroyed earlier. Frederick asks if the matchup is even, because Reed returned his "Royal Cookpals" to his hand. Reed says he wonders about that (in the dub, Reed says he'll soup things up in the Duel and bring things to a boiling point and takes his next turn. He remarks the preparations are ready, as "Food Cemetery" has three monsters in it, and activates the effect of "Wonder Recipe", which lets him Special Summon a "Cookpal" monster for each card in "Food Cemetery". Yuya realizes there are three cards in "Food Cemetery" and that the same "Royal Cookpals" Reed had before would come back. Reed exclaims the order is ready as he Special Summons "Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta", "Royal Cookpal Prince Curry", and "Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding". Yuya stares the monsters down as he notes they are fearsome, but his stomach growls and he remarks they're delicious (in the dub, Yuya says the monsters are ruining his appetite, which is a good thing because he's starving). Reed is kind enough to let Yuya's starving belly have its fill as he explains that "Wonder Recipes" will inflict 300 damage for each monster Special Summoned by its effect. Pellets of energy hit Yuya on his face, his stomach, and his bottom. Reed asks if this was too much for Yuya's stomach. Mrs. Pepper continues recording the Duel and congratulates her son for doing well.

At Sansho's restaurant, said chef is watching the Duel from his tablet as Reed says the taste of his perfect recipe is amazing. Sansho wonders what Reed means before continuing his work. Reed activates the effect of "Knight Pasta" to double the ATK of "Prince Curry" and follows up with the effect of "Princess Pudding" to double the ATK further, to 1200 total. The housewives watching the Duel squee after seeing another one of Reed's set menus. Reed continues that "Princess Pudding" and "Knight Pasta" cannot attack the turn their effects are activated. Yuya manages to get up and Reed points out that Yuya only has 1700 LP left and that "Prince Curry" needs a little more seasoning to finish him off. Reed jumps up a series of saucers before finding and taking an Action Card on the third one. He is satisfied that the Goddess of Cooking is smiling down on him and activates the card he picked up, "Victory Topping", which increases the ATK of a monster he controls by 600 until the End Phase. Tonkatsu materializes on the shield of "Prince Curry", which Ally and Tate pick up on. Reed declares his Battle Phase and the end of the Duel and attacks Yuya directly with "Prince Curry". Tate exclaims Yuya will lose if the attack goes through, but Yuya activates his face-down "Performapal Call", which negates the attack. Furthermore, it allows Yuya to add two "Performapal" monsters from his Deck to his hand whose combined DEF is equal to the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. He adds "Entermate Cheermole" and "Entermate Turn Toad", though he cannot Summon monsters from his Extra Deck the turn he Summons the added monsters. Reed takes note of Yuya's earlier tactic and decides to counter with "Canning Cuisine", since Yuya added cards to his hand outside of the Draw Phase. He can place "Cookpal" monsters from his Deck under "Food Cemetery" for each card Yuya added; he chooses "Cookpal Lionion" and "Cookpal Rabbitomato". Yuya exclaims that Reed added more cards to "Food Cemetery", but Reed isn't done yet, as he activates "Food Fraud", which lets him add two "Royal Cookpal" monsters from his Deck to his hand, which are "Royal Cookpal King Burger" and "Royal Cookpal Queen Omelette". Yuya repeats Reed's last move as Reed asks him about what he thought about his prep-work and adds that the monsters he retrieved cannot be Summoned this turn. Reed jumps down to his original spot and ends his turn, with the ATK boosts of "Prince Curry" wearing off. Said monster appears disappointed as its tonkatsu disappears.

Yuya realizes that when Reed's turn comes, he'll have all five "Royal Cookpals" on his field and decides to do something to stop that. Yuya draws "Wall of Disruption" and is dissatisfied with it; he can't do anything with it now. He decides to bet his next move on an Action Card as he leaps from saucer to saucer to try to reach one on a high plate.  
However, his stomach growls again as he realizes he's too hungry to even reach the card, causing him to fall on his back. The children are concerned, but Ryuu runs in and chides Yuya for running off without having breakfast. " That is what you get for skipping breakfast " He Then tosses Yuya a package, which he catches.

Yuya asks why his brother is here; " mom told me to bring it to you ". Yuya opens the package, which contains pancakes, and yells it's time to eat. He takes a bite out of it and looks inside. The pancakes are actually a sandwich of the mille-feuille tonkatsu that Yuya didn't eat. He takes another bite as his eyes tear up. Yuya exclaims it's delicious and Ryuu says that their mom Yoko had made the sandwich using Reed's recipe , so it must be perfect, and to add to the pizzaz, she used pancakes as the bread. Reed is angered that Yoko added something to his already perfect recipe. Yuya says, "Perfect...add to it..." before finishing off the pancake sandwich.

Re-energized, Yuya rises and declares that "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" are Scales 1 and 8, respectively, so he can Pendulum Summon monsters between Levels 2 and 7. A distressed Tate urges Yuya not to Pendulum Summon, since Reed can just destroy the monsters, but Yuya ignores him and Pendulum Summons "Cheermole" and "Turn Toad" anyway.  
Reed welcomes his new customers for leaping through the fire. He activates the effects of "Princess Pudding" and "Knight Pasta", declaring "Ballistic Belly Buster", with the former force-feeding "Cheermole" and the latter doing the same to "Turn Toad". Reed specifies that he can return "Princess Pudding" and "Knight Pasta" to his hand to destroy "Cheermole" and "Turn Toad".  
The bellies of both monsters burst before they're destroyed. Reed asks how Yuya liked his hospitality, but the children point out the hypocrisy because Reed destroyed them. As Reed laughs, Yuya explains that as "Cheermole" and "Turn Toad" are Pendulum Monsters, they are sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard when they are destroyed. Yuya Sets "Wall of Disruption" and ends his turn.

Elsewhere, Sora is in another Duel and attacks directly with "Death-Toy Scissors Bear", knocking his opponent into a feudal Japanese castle wall. Sora exclaims he won two Duels in a row before catching Yuzu spacing out again. Yuzu insists she didn't and lies that she saw the whole Duel , causing Sora to groan.

Reed starts his turn and addresses that it was Yoko as the one who made modifications to his recipe. Ryuu confirms it and Reed says his perfect recipe has no room for further additions. Next to Ryuu, Mrs. Pepper agrees with Reed and calls him perfect. As there are five cards in "Food Cemetery", Reed activates the effect of "Wonder Recipes" to Special Summon "King Burger", "Queen Omelette", "Knight Pasta", and "Princess Pudding".  
Yuya notes that Reed Summoned four monsters at once. Frederick looks at the five monsters in awe, saying he couldn't even finish all of them at once, to the annoyance of his other two friends. Reed shows further "hospitality" to Yuya by inflicting 300 damage to him for each monster he Summoned with "Wonder Recipes". The total is 1200, as energy pellets hit Yuya again, reducing him to 500 LP. Ryuu yells Yuya's name. German Fauder comments that Yuya worked hard to get this far, but with all five "Royal Cookpals" out, this is the end. Reed activates the effect of "Knight Pasta" to double the ATK of "Prince Curry". He does the same, using the effect of "Princess Pudding", then follows up with "Queen Omelette" and "King Burger" to quadruple the ATK further. Tate exclaims that "Prince Curry" turned into a 4800 ATK calorie explosion.

Reed enters his Battle Phase and attacks Yuya directly with the now-golden "Prince Curry", declaring "Golden Royal Curry". "Prince Curry" releases a vortex of curry, with the children repeating the attack name dumbfoundedly. Yuya activates his Trap Card, "Wall of Disruption", which decreases the ATK of an opposing monster for each monster the opponent controls. Reed calls the card a pointless struggle, but Yuya further explains that "Prince Curry" will lose 4000 ATK, since Reed controls five monsters. Reed clarifies that Yuya only has 500 LP left, while "Prince Curry" has more than enough ATK to finish him off. "Prince Curry" regains its composure and continues its attack, but Yuya dons his goggles and starts running. But the attack of "Prince Curry" hits its mark, leaving the children stunned.

Reed breathes a sigh of relief; it took him plenty of work, but Yuya turned out to be no match for his perfect recipe. His relieved expression changes to confusion as he notices Yuya standing strong after the smoke clears, with 200 LP remaining. Ally cheers that Yuya pulled through.  
Reed demands why Yuya survived the attack. Yuya chuckles and reveals he used an Action Card, "Energy Biscuits", the card he couldn't reach earlier. It let him gain 500 LP when he was attacked. Yuya attributes the action to the power he got from Yoko's sandwich. Enraged that Yuya hung on, Reed ends his turn, with the ATK of "Prince Curry" returning to normal. He points out that Yuya has no cards in his hand, despite enduring the last attack, and asks how he can deal with five "Royal Cookpals".

Yuya starts his turn , now that his brother is watching he knows he has to win. Before he draws, he thinks he's done all the prep-work he can; he just needs to draw that one card he needs. He draws, and the card is "Illusion Balloons". Yuya announces the climax of the seesawing battle, with Reed confused about what's happening. Yuya reiterates that "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" are set in his Pendulum Zones, which lets him Pendulum Summon Level 2 to 7 monsters. Reed says Yuya is Pendulum Summoning, but he only has one card in his hand, which makes it no different from a Normal Summon.

Yuya directs the audience's attention to his Extra Deck, where the Pendulum Monsters are waiting. He Pendulum Summons "Turn Toad", "Entermate Trampolynx", "Entermate Partnaga", "Cheermole", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Frederick gets his shivers, leaving him overwhelmed, while Ally is happy that Yuya Pendulum Summoned five monsters at once. Tate remembers that destroyed Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck; Yuya waited for his chance to Summon all of them at once by stockpiling his Extra Deck.

Ryuu remains silent and knows Pendulum Summoning was the addition needed for Yuya's strategy. Reed brushes the remark aside and yells that it will end the same way as before; Yuya's Pendulum Summoning is still no match for his perfect recipe. He activates the effects of his "Royal Cookpals" again, with all five force-feeding each of Yuya's monsters: "Trampolynx" by "Prince Curry", "Partnaga" by Queen Omelette", "Turn Toad" by "Knight Pasta", "Cheermole" by "Princess Pudding", and "Odd-Eyes" by "King Burger". Ally realizes that the monsters will be destroyed like last time. Reed returns all five of his "Royal Cookpals" to his hand to destroy each of Yuya's monsters. Yuya says he was waiting for this, with Reed being confused.

Yuya activates "Illusion Balloons". He can excavate cards from his Deck equal to the number of monsters destroyed this turn. Each of the destroyed monsters turns into a pancake sandwich. Tate and Ally are surprised, but Frederick is drooling. Yuya announces the moment the audience is waiting for: inside each sandwich is a card excavated from the Deck, and the highest Level "Entermate" monster excavated will be Special Summoned. Nico calls the strategy amazing, because Yuya Summoned five monsters, knowing they'd be destroyed, and tied their destruction to this remaining glimmer of hope. Fauder points out that if none of the cards are "Entermate" monsters, "Illusion Balloons" will fail.

Reed exclaims that the card of pure chance won't break through his perfect recipe. Yuya replies that manipulation of chance is a powerful skill in itself. He starts excavating from his Deck. The first sandwich opens and the card is "Hippo Carnival". Yuya shrugs in disappointment , which disappoints the children as well.  
Nevertheless, he continues with the second, which is "Entermate Discover Hippo". Mrs. Pepper says there's no way Reed can lose to a card like that. Yuya excavates the third card, "Commmand Performance". As Ryuu places his hope in Yuya, he reveals the next card, "Entermate Friendonkey". He comments that while it's a "Entermate", it's only a donkey.  
Nico becomes discouraged, as "Friendonkey" isn't strong enough to defeat Reed. Mrs. Pepper repeats, "a pity?" , causing Nico to reconsider his words. Fauder wonders what the last card is. A housewife is excited about what the last card will be, while another says she doesn't know much about Dueling, but it's fun. Reed looks around, dumbfounded. His fans are all enthralled by Yuya's performance.

Yuya announces the revelation of the final pancake and wonders of the Goddess of Victory will smile down on him. He excavates his last card, which is "Entermate Elephammer". Yuya cheers that the last card was a high-Level "Entermate", the best for last. He Special Summons it as he says that "Elephammer", the leader of the "Entermates", comes before everyone now. Reed trembles after seeing that its ATK is 2600, which is enough to defeat him. He bemoans that his perfect recipe will...!

Yuya tells Reed there's no such thing as a perfect recipe, which causes the young chef to recall Sansho telling him the same thing. Sansho elaborates that even if there is a perfect recipe, it has to be ready to add more to suit the people who will eat the food. Yuya declares his Battle Phase and attacks directly with "Elephammer". "Elephammer" swings the hammer on its trunk and the hammerhead glows in star-shaped patterns as Yuya tells Reed to enjoy the mammoth of a meal. Reed smiles in satisfaction, knowing his loss is coming up. The hammer swings down and crushes Reed, depleting all his LP.

Ally and Tate exclaim that Yuya won his first Duel, while Frederick gets his shivers. As "Chaos Kitchen" fades, Yuya thanks Reed for the meal. Mrs. Pepper runs to Reed, in denial that his perfect recipe was defeated. Reed calmly tells his mother that he did lose. The children and Reed come to Yuya. Reed congratulates Yuya for the win and promises to add more to his recipe and press onwards. Yuya replies that he'll stay ahead of Reed, then. Reed says he'll look forward to seeing Yuya in the Arc League Championship and offers him a handshake, which Yuya accepts. His stomach growls again and Ryuu remarks that Yoko's pancake sandwich she gave him wasn't enough. Reed offers to cook Yuya something, to their surprise, and asks if Yuya will accept his hospitality. A blushing Yuya replies, "of course!" Ryuu is glad Reed will make everyone food, to his brother's embarrassment.


	27. Chapter 27

While Yuya fights on to become qualified to enter the Junior Arc League Championship, at the Leo Institute of Dueling, Reiji researches Pendulum Summons. An attack on an LDS member happens for the third time. Sylvio's father, a powerful man in the city and frustrated by the attack on his son, hunts down Yuya. At the same time, a series of suspicious incidents happen around him.

Now two new black shadows appear in the city. Claude informs Reiji that Yuya Sakaki won his first match , and the LDS package has already been delivered to Ryuu. Despite Reiji making the effort to request that Yuya's entrance into the Junior Arc League Championship be approved, Yuya turned it down. Amused, Reiji admits that he did something unnecessary, and muses that the fact that Yuya has chosen to carve out his own destiny is to be expected of the originator of Pendulum Summoning.

Reiji asks if Yuya used Pendulum Summoning this time, and Claude confirms that a Summoning reaction was detected by the Control Room.  
Reiji asks if there was any change to it, and Claude, surprised by the statement, states that there wasn't. Musing that Yuya "has yet to..." Reiji gets up from his desk and looks out of the window. Claude speaks up, there's something that's been bothering him. Recently, they've been detecting exceptionally strong levels of Fusion Summoning in Paradise City. Though he initially assumed that it was the students, both Reiji and Claude agree that it can't be compared to that of the students. Reiji orders the Summoning monitored, and thinks that first it was Xyz Summoning, and now it's Fusion Summoning.

At the harbor, Yuzu and Sora are Dueling. Sora controls "Fluffal Bear", while Zuzu controls "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Sonata the Melodious Diva". She activates "Polymerization" from her hand, fusing "Aria" and "Sonata," and she chants, "Enchanting melodies bloom in splendid glory and play for us a new harmony! Fusion Summon!" But instead of a monster, an error message pops up on her Duel Disk, and Yuzu panics, frantically asking why it didn't Summon her Fusion Monster.

Sora asks if she remembered to put the monster into her Extra Deck, and Yuzu reacts in confusion. Sora patiently explains that he's told her a dozen times that Fusion Monsters go in the Extra Deck, not the Main Deck. Shamefully admitting that that's right, Yuzu removes her Deck from her Duel Disk and sees "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" in it. Behind a nearby warehouse, the masked Duelist is eavesdropping.

Later, Sora points out that Yuzu had front-row seats for two of his Duels, and she should have been able to figure Fusion Summoning out from that. He could have beaten the Duelists without Fusion Summoning, but did so anyway so that Yuzu could learn. Yuzu apologizes , and Sora jumps down from the container he was sitting on.  
He comments that he bets that she was thinking about him again, wasn't she?

Yuzu blushes and looks away, and Sora proclaims that he knew it; that's why Yuzu's been Dueling so absent-mindedly. He asks who the Duelist is, but Yuzu doesn't know, so instead Sora asks to confirm that it was the second time that they'd met. Yuzu admits that the first time had been here as well, when he'd stepped in to save her from Sylvio, telling her that he didn't want her to get hurt. Sora asks if that's how the masked Duelist stole Yuzu's heart, prompting an embarrassed response from Yuzu.

Fortunately for her, Sora doesn't press the issue further and admits that he's excited himself, as the Duelist seems like a pretty interesting guy. If Julia hadn't butted in, he might have been able to Duel the masked Duelist. Taking a large bite out of a chocolate bar, he comments that that was really disappointing. Yuzu protests that Sora can't Duel him, as he's dangerous. She remembers the Summoning of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and wonders why the Duelist was able to create actual shockwaves outside of an Action Field, and why he told her that he didn't want her to get hurt anymore.

The masked Duelist remembers standing in a destroyed cityscape, claiming that he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He hears something up to his right above him looking up to see a white-suited Duelist sitting astride a Duel Runner. The Duel Runner projects its screen and Card Zones, and the Dark Duelist activates his own Duel Disk. The White Rider ramps off the building and charges towards the Dark Duelist. An explosion of dust rises up, the Dark Duelist emerging and Summoning his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Swerving away from the Dark Duelist, the White Rider Summons his own monster, a a glowing white dragon, and both Dragons charge and clash. The Duelist in the blue coat who had been surveying the Leo Corporation runs up with four of his fellows, and the White Rider grits his teeth in annoyance before fleeing. The second Duelist asks the Dark Duelist where Lulu is, but the Dark Duelist just shakes his head. The second Duelist curses.

Back in the present, the masked Duelist muses "Ruri." Then he hears a cry from Zuzu, whose bracelet has activated again. The pink light fades, and Zuzu and Sora hear Yuya's voice, commenting that he knew they'd be there. As he asks Yuzu why she can't practice at the You Show Duel School, since it's getting annoying being sent by her father to find her, he passes the alleyway where the masked Duelist was hiding.

In another part of the city, the masked Duelist opens his eyes and he wonders if he got warped again as he looks around at the skyscrapers. He hears an explosion and runs around a corner to see Herk Dueling the masked Duelist's comrade. Tio gasps that the other Duelist is strong, as he faces off against the Duelist's monster.

The masked Duelist gasps his comrade's name: Shay.


	28. Chapter 28

At Yuya's home that night, Yoko has just been told by Yuya about Yuzu's bracelet, as their six pets eat around them. Yuya explains that whenever it shines, he always shows up, though he doesn't believe it to be true. Sora claims that the bracelet is like a radar to find Yuya, and Yuya irritably tells him not to talk about people like they're lost pets, then asks why Sora is eating here and where his brother is.

Sora replies that it's because Yuya's older sister's his mother's, he means cooking is so good. Flattered, Yoko reassures Sora that she's doesn't mind, and besides, it's more fun if they eat dinner together. As for Yuya's older brother LDS wanted him for something unspecified musing that it is mostly for the upcoming Arc League competition.

Recognizing the food, Yuya asks if the dishes are all his, and Yoko confirms that they are Reed Pepper's recommended brain food, as she's heard that Yuya's next Duel will test his wits. Sora gives thanks for the food, and immediately dumps chocolate syrup on his sardines, much to Yuya's disgust. Yoko points out that sardines are full of Omega-3's that are good at increasing concentration and memory. And since Flavonoids in chocolate accelerate blood flow to the brain, why not ?

Yuya muses that he guesses it's alright if the one who's eating it enjoys it, and asks Sora if he's heard who his next opponent is. Sora has no idea, and isn't interested, claiming that there's no way he'd ever lose to anyone. Yuya warns him not to let his carefree mindset trip him up later. Sora replies that he should say the same to Yuya; if he isn't careful, someone is going to take Yuzu away from him. Yuya is thoroughly confused, pointing out that it's not like Yuzu is his girlfriend or anything.

In her own house, Yuzu yells at her father to stop joking around with her. Shuzo protests that he keeps telling Yuzu that she's had that bracelet since she was born. Yuzu furiously asks in what world does a baby come out with a bracelet stuck on their wrist, and Shuzo tries to calm her, but Yuzu's had enough, as she storms off and locks herself in her room.

Shuzo points out that he also heard that she was getting lessons in Fusion Summoning from Sora, and if she's dong special training for the Junior Arc League Championship. Shuzo asks why she couldn't do it at their place; is his hot-blooded teaching not enough for her? But Yuzu doesn't answer; she sees the masked Duelist in her mind again, and she asks why she keeps seeing his face. She flops down on her bed and mutters that even though she needs to master Fusion Summoning as fast as possible to get stronger, if she's like this, no matter how hard she tries, she'll be a liability for You Show Duel School. Yuzu removes her bracelet and raises it into the air, but clutches it in her hands and bends over, wondering miserably what's wrong with her.

In Reiji's office the next day, he reacts in surprise to two cards on his desk. His mother has explained to him that they were sent anonymously to them that morning. The cards bear the images of Marco and Herk.

Henrietta asks what the perpetrator is doing, sending them card of two of LDS's ace Duelists. Reiji explains that there was another powerful Xyz Summoning reading picked up the previous day, and shortly after, they received a report that Herk had disappeared as well. To think that they would be sealed inside of a card , and a third incident that LDS student was put in a hospital after a duel...

Henrietta is shocked, and Reiji admits that it's the first time that he's witnessed this in reality. But this means that Marco and Herk are alive. Henrietta asks whether they can be saved, but Reiji admits that they can't with their current power. He notes that this raises another question. Also in the office was Ryuu Sakaki who listened to the reports.

There have been three incidents so far; the first involving Sylvio, but he was not sealed inside a card. But both the second and the third, Marco and Herk, were sealed. Then some time after an incident with an LDS student. This suggests that there are Three perpetrators. Henrietta is shocked at the prospect.

Claude's voice is heard, begging the congressman to wait. The doors crash open, as Curio asks Reiji what he's doing loafing around. Claude begs him to wait outside, but Curio tells him to can it; he's got business with the Director. Claude protests that Curio doesn't even have an appointment, and Curio asks if there's a problem with the future city president coming to see the director of the election committee.

Reiji tells Claude to let Curio stay. Curio comments that he heard they had another incident. Henrietta tries to play dumb, but Curio isn't fooled, as he warns them not to underestimate the information network of the future mayor; he's heard that first a teacher, then the ace of the top team got taken out. Henrietta is a little flustered, but Reiji admits that it's true. Curio angrily asks why they're sitting there folding their arms.  
Reiji reassures him that they're currently investigating the perpetrator. Curio protests that his son already testified that Yuya Sakaki attacked him, slamming down a photo of Yuya on the desk. Reiji asks if Sylvio is still saying that, and Mr. Sawatari admits that he hasn't seen Sylvio since he got out of hospital, but neither has he heard anything about the testimony changing. He points out that Henrietta had even agreed to handle things and leave everything to her, so why are they sitting around and letting the perpetrator cause a second and third incident ? He can't keep quiet about this; he's got to get the cops moving by his own hands to protect the order in Paradise City and catch Yuya Sakaki. Reiji asks him to please hold on a second, but Curio isn't waiting.

Reiji loses his temper as he slams his hands on his desk and gets to his feet, intimidating Curio. Reiji warns Curio that he said that it was under investigation; they aren't just twiddling their thumbs here, and have risen the efforts in both Leo Corporation and LDS to find the perpetrator. Curio protests that he told them that the perpetrator is Yuya Sakaki, but LDS defensively replies that Yuya is no criminal.  
They will surely find the real perpetrator; until then, he'd like Curio to watch quietly. Huffing, Curio snatches up Yuya's picture, claiming that he won't accept failure from them and storming off , but he is suddenly chained up he turns and sees Ryuu with an activated Duel Disk despite there being no action field or an action duel going on.

" my brother Yuya , like Reiji says is not the culprit , so sit quietly and watch this is for your own safety." Ryuu responds in a rather cold tone. Reiji orders Claude to raise the level of alert in the inner city. The cards are clearly meant to provoke them, and they need to make sure that they're ready to handle any incident. He orders Claude to have the cards analyzed thoroughly, in order to save them, no, all Duelists in Paradise City.  
Ryuu keeps Curio there until he calms down before releasing him by deactivating his duel disk

" Reiji-Sama I am going to step out for a while so I will ask for your dismissal "  
In which Reiji accepts and tells him to stay out of sight even to his brother , Ryuu then leaves the room followed by Curio. In the streets below, Yuya is yawning, having watched quiz shows all night. He's supposed to be training his mind for a battle of wits, but can't think now because he's so sleepy. He overhears Curio screaming at three LDS top-team members, asking if they're deaf. He's an active city councilor, and will be the town mayor soon, the most powerful person with the most influence.

A woman asks her friend who he is, and her friend replies that he's that Sawatari guy from the city council. The first woman expresses her disgust that Curio is carrying on like that even though he isn't the mayor. Curio tells the LDS students that that means they have to follow his orders, not the Director, not the CEO, but him, the mayor.  
Yuya asks if that's Sylvio's father, but then he remembers the time; if he doesn't hurry, he'll be late for his meeting with Nico. He runs off, and Curio sees him in the reflection of a shop window. He pushes the LDS students forward and yells that Yuya is the perpetrator they've been looking for. He forces the students to hurry up and catch him when they hesitate. They run after Yuya, with Curio screaming for Yuya to stop. Yuya quickly realizes he's being chased, and when accused by Curio of hurting Sylvio, protests that he didn't do it.

He runs around a corner and into an alleyway, and runs towards Shay, who has his Duel Disk activated and a Winged-Beast-Type monster above him. As soon as he sees the LDS badges on their collars, Shay declares himself their opponents. Yuya passes Shay in shock, and stops behind him, asking what's going on. The LDS top team realize that Shay may be the person who attacked Herk and Marco, but Curio doesn't get it, asking what Shay's deal is.  
Shay warns them that he will start if they do not, and the LDS top team try to contact HQ. Curio yells at them to get Yuya. Shay Summons "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" from his hand, and a copy of the monster on the field appears. When it's successfully Summoned, he can Special Summon another from his hand, and he does so. Yuya realizes something as Shay overlays all three "Vanishing Lanius", and as the Xyz Materials spiral into the Overlay Network, the top-team declare that there's no doubt; Shay is the one who attacked Herk and Marco.  
Shay declares an Xyz Summon, which is picked up in the Leo Corporation Control Room. A female technician claims that the energy readings are at maximum, then even greater than that, matching the previous reports. A gust of wind blasts Curio off his feet as the same monster that Shay used against Herk appears. Curio grabs onto a stair railing and struggles to hold on, while Yuya is blasted off his feet to a wall , he is then caught by a materialized monster card called out by Ryuu.

Yuya catches a glimpse of Stardust Spark Dragon as it lowers him to the ground and then vanishes. The claws of Shay's monster slice into the stone of the overpass, leaving deep gouges, and Curio is blown away again. Cards float down by his face, containing the trapped top-team, and Curio screams in terror and scrambles to flee. The cards are blown away by the wind.

Yuya turns to see Nico snapping his fingers at him. Nico asks Yuya what is wrong, and Yuya screams "It was horrible! Xyz! Xyz!" Confused, Nico asks Yuya if there's something wrong with Xyz Summoning. Yuya protests that a terrifying monster showed up and blew everyone away and then he was saved by a dragon monster. Nico asks where those people are, and Yuya tries to point out the people that chased him, only to realize that they're gone.

Nico asks Yuya what a monster would be doing attacking people not even in a Duel Stadium, but in the middle of the city. Is Yuya sure that he didn't just dream it? He asks if Yuya's sure that he didn't just dream it, as Nico found Yuya dazed in the middle of the road. Yuya apologizes, as he stayed up late, and Nico leads him off to meet his second opponent, commenting that Yuya can't keep doing this if he's aiming to be a pro; managing one's health is an important responsibility, you know. As he leads Yuya away, the gouges left by Shay's monster are still clearly visible in the overpass.


	29. Chapter 29

In order to qualify for the Junior Arc League Championship, Yuya has to continually win in official Duels. Nico Smiley has prepared for him a second Duelist - a Duelist in the Clarity Prep School named Pierre L'Supérieure who has the nickname of "King of Quizzes".  
Pierre is an expert in the Action Field known as the "Quiz Quest". Dueling in this field, a series of difficult and bizarre quiz questions are asked of the Duelists. Yuya faces a problem when he cannot answer these questions correctly, landing him in a tough battle against "Quiz Duel" between Pierre L'Supérieure and Yuya enters an extra stage. Both of them travel on separate tracks in this Quiz field facing different Action Cards. In this stage, where answering a question wrongly will incur a punishment, Yuya feels exhausted as he continuously answers wrongly. However he eventually wins the duel. Yuya then muses about where his brother is.

Meanwhile in another part of town Ryuu looks around the city. He then hears rumors about someone using Hieratics attacking LDS , he then takes the Hieratic Dragon King of Atum out and it begins to glow. Ryuu wonders where the card is leading him and eventually leads him to a pier. There standing in the distance is another male around his age the male then turns to face Ryuu. Much to Ryuu's shock the other male has the same face as him with dark brown eyes and brown hair the only thing differ is his hairstyle.

Ryuu activates his duel disk " who are you ? "  
The other duelist remains silent before responding " I mean no harm to you , I am you from the Xyz dimension and came here with Shay and Yuto. "  
" And I am to believe that ? "  
" Believe me if you want but all the worlds are in danger , that is all I came to tell you "

The duelist then slams Hieratic Seal of Reflection into his duel disk to blind Ryuu and vanishes when the lights fade.

In a simulation at Leo Corporation, Reiji steps forwards. The reflections of "D/D Savant Galilei" and "D/D Savant Kepler," now with altered effects, gleam in his glasses, and using the Scale 1 "Galilei" and the Scale 10 "Kepler," he Sets the Pendulum Scale. Both monsters, now with glowing red eyes, arise in the columns of light beside Reiji, who chants, " Great power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster servants ! " The Summon portal opens, and as the purple mass of light surges forth, Declan chants, "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" as he calls forth all three copies. A technician confirms the Summon, and another states that the energy levels are stable. The lead technician is pleased, if it can stabilize at this stage. The monsters hang in the air without any troubles as Reiji imagines himself facing Yuya Sakaki and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," or his older brother again , and he muses the names of his rivals. He reaches for the last card in his hand, only to be stopped by Claude, who points out that they've successfully cleared the day's benchmarks. Reiji heaves a sigh of relief.

Later, Claude congratulates Reiji , as now they're one step closer to creating their own Leo Corporation Pendulum Cards. Reiji points out that they are still incomplete; their energy output is still less than that of those used by Yuya, thus as they are now, they're far from usable in the tournament. Claude apologizes, vowing to make them usable. Reiji agrees that that is the deadline. They cannot underestimate their opponents in Paradise City, no matter where they might come from.

In You Show Duel School, Yuya is sitting in the Duel Field, watched by the kids. Ally notes that he's been sitting there for a while, and Tate points out that Yuya seemed so happy yesterday talking about how he only has two matches to win to qualify for the tournament. Frederick suggests that Yuya's brain might be shivered out from all the quizzes. Yuya is remembering his conversation with Nico Smiley, who congratulated him on his second victory. Yuya thanked him, but pointed out that Nico didn't seem happy, but Nico reassures him that he is happy: Yuya learned proper hospitality from the Cooking Duel, and that Duels are a communication tool through the Quiz Duel, racking up successive wins on top of that. But being happy is Yuya's job, and while it's a good start, it's only been within Nico's expectations.

As entertaining people comes first for a pro, Yuya has to surprise and steal the hearts of his audience, all the while earning applause. Being able to surpass the audience's imaginations is the mark of a pro. In the present, Yuya growls in frustration admitting that what Nico said is true: when his father first took to the skies in an Action Duel, it was often said that the crowd had their hearts stolen too. Then he remembers what Declan told him about his father, and he thinks that Reiji surprised him too, able to use Fusion Summons, Synchro Summons, and Xyz Summons one after the other, and even in the process of creating Pendulum Summoning. And he also claimed to see further possibilities of evolution in Pendulum Summoning. He takes off his pendant and swings it in the air, musing on the possibility, asking why he can't see it. He gets up and runs out of the Duel Field, to the kids' surprise. Shuzo Boyle is drawing cards from a dispenser, up to 383.

Yuya runs in, asking his principal what he should do so that he can see it, and Shuzo replies that the road is long, but he shouldn't give up, he should go one step further, and keep taking steps down the path. Yuya protests that he doesn't know which path to take, so he can't go forward, so what should he do to see what path he should take? Shuzo replies that he can't see it either, despite being together for so long - he can't see his beloved daughter's heart at all, and he bursts into tears, much to Yuya's confusion. The kids note that Yuzu hasn't been coming to Duel School recently, and she's at Sora's fifth match, the same gos for Yuya's older brother at LDS.

Sora's opponent has just completed his turn, and he dramatically tells Sora to face him. Sora appreciatively praises the kabuki Duelist, as he might even give Yuya's Entertainment Dueling a run for its money. Yuzu tells him to hurry it up, as he's going to end it on this turn. Sora reluctantly agrees, noting that Yuzu's been excited recently, and he draws "Edge Imp Sabres". He points out that he's been showing Yuzu his cards so far, so what should he do next? Yuzu replies that it's obvious: he should use the "Polymerization" in his hand to fuse "Edge Imp Sabres" with the "Fluffal Bear" that's also in his hand. Sora agrees, commenting that it looks like she's got it down. He activates the card, and Zuzu mimics his movements and words, as they fuse "Edge Imp Sabres" and "Fluffal Bear." They chant, "Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast! Within a vortex of mystery, become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, horrifying beast that shreds all! Death-Toy Scissors Bear !" They attack directly, wiping the other Duelist out, and as he hits the wall and slides down on it, he declares it to be a splendid view. The stagehands draw the curtains across as Sora's WIN portrait pops up. Sora comments that the fifth one was a pushover too, but he's glad that Yuzu is learning Fusion, so it's all good. Yuzu vows not to think of unnecessary things anymore; she has to completely master Fusion Summoning for the Junior Youth Championship, in order to defeat Julia Krystal.

At LDS, Kit asks Julia if she's going to go out searching again today. Julia replies that of course she is, she has to find that black masked man and ask him about Professor Marco. Kit asks if she's sure that he's the culprit, and Hokuto asks if she has seen him use Xyz. Julia points out that that's why she needs to find him and see if he uses Xyz for herself before heading out. Kit comments that she's stubborn, and Hokuto warns him not to let Julia hear him say that or she'll send him flying. Kit admits that Julia is right; if they don't find the culprit fast, the situation is only going to get worse. Hokuto admits that he heard rumors about some rumors about LDS top team members getting taken out too, and Kit muses that the culprit might show up before them soon. Suddenly Gong approaches Kit, brimming with apparent rage. Kit unlimbers his wooden katana, angrily asking if Gong wants to face him again. Instead, Gong's knees crash to the ground, and he explains that he has a request for a fellow man. Kit is, if anything, even more surprised by this, gabbling in shock.

In the alleyway where the LDS top-team were attacked, Julia crawls under the keep-out tape and begins looking for clues. Her search is fruitless until a falling stone catches her attention, and she sees the claw marks of the monster that attacked the top-team members still scarring the overpass. Someone yells at Julia, asking what she's doing there, and she flees in terror, wondering if Professor Marco was attacked by that kind of monster.

Yuzu and Sora walk through the harbor, Yuzu claiming that she would have ended Sora's Duel a turn earlier; since his opponent's monster only had 1500 ATK, instead of Summoning "Fluffal Bear", he could have Summoned the 1600 ATK "Fluffal Leo".  
Sora replies that he knows, but wanted to show Yuzu Fusion Summoning again, since it seemed like she didn't get it last time after all. Yuzu claims that she's got Fusion Summoning down, and she's practiced enough too. All that's left is to demonstrate her skills in a real match. Sora notes her confidence, and agrees, having been wanting another Duel for a while. As Yuzu tells him that he's on, Julia approaches them. Julia asks them if they know what's been happening in Paradise City. There have been repeated assault incidents by a mysterious Duelist, and all of the victims have been connected to LDS. But no-one can say for sure, because everyone who was attacked has disappeared, including Professor Marco and the LDS top-team members.

She begs Yuzu to tell her where she can find the black-masked Duelist. Yuzu remembers her last meeting with the Duelist, and Julia believes that if she had caught him then, she might have been able to prevent the following incidents, all because Yuzu let him get away. Yuzu protests that she doesn't know anything, and Julia calls her a liar. The kind and gentle Professor Marco has disappeared, and he might be suffering somewhere. That's why Julia has to find him as soon as possible. She yells at Yuzu to hurry up and tell her where the Duelist is.  
Yuzu again denies knowing anything, and Julia asks why she was with him at the scene of the first incident. When Yuzu doesn't reply, Julia tells her that she'll force the answer out of her as a Duelist, upholstering her Duel Disk. Sora comments that an LDS Fusion user should be no threat to Yuzu and she could take Julia out in a jiff. Yuzu is shocked, asking if Sora's saying that she should accept Julia's challenge. Sora points out that Yuzu's been saying for a while that she's had enough practice and been wanting to polish her skills in a proper match. Julia asks who's going to be taken out in a jiff, did Sora forget how badly Yuzu lost to her?

Sora replies that Yuzu is on a different level from back then; she understands now that LDS Fusion Summons aren't actually a threat. Incensed, as she view Sora's words as an insult to Professor Marco, the one who taught her Fusion Summoning, Julia challenges Sora instead. Sora protests that she shouldn't, as she'll just hurt her confidence even more. Julia yells at him to shut up, as LDS is the strongest, and she'll make sure Sora doesn't forget it.

"You're LDS ?" a voice asks her.

Everyone reacts in shock as Shun rushes forwards, pushing Yuzu aside and causing her to drop her Duel Disk and her cards, which spill over the ground. Activating his Duel Disk, Shun tells Julia that if she's LDS, then he'll be her opponent. Sora frowns as Shay advances, and Julia backs away, asking if Shay is the culprit of the repeated assault incidents.

Shum simply tells her to come, and Duel him. The masked Duelist leaps over a container joined by another. Both people yelling at Shay to stop being so reckless with Yuto then grabbing his arm. Shun yells his comrade's name Yuto. Yuto removes his mask and he protests that he told Shun before that this isn't their battlefield and that these people aren't their enemies. Shun yanks down his scarf, retorting that this is his battlefield. In order to get Ruri back, he has to do this, and if Yuto or Gabriel tries to get in his way, he'll defeat him too.

Julia contacts Kit and Hokuto for aid, and as everyone else turns to look at her, Yuzu protests that they don't know if Shay is the culprit yet. Seeing her for the first time, Shay gasps, calling her "Ruri" and wondering what she's doing here. Removing his dark glasses, he asks if she managed to get away on her own, but as he presses her with questions, Yuto punches him in the solar plexus, immobilizing him. He tells Shay that Yuzu is not Ruri before Shun passes out. Yuto puts him over his shoulder as Julia asks Hokuto to send as many people as they can.

In the city, Hokuto reassures Julia that Kit is on it now. Kit explains to an LDS official that the culprit is in the South Warehouse District. Yuya, meanwhile, is reading a Dueling magazine in the street, musing that even Yuzu is trying to learn Fusion Summoning from Sora, so what should he do ?

He throws his arms up and collides with Hokuto in a crash. Hokuto tells him to be more careful before both parties recognize one another. Yuya asks why they want him to apologize when they ran into him, and Hokuto retorts that Yuya should also learn to be more aware of his surroundings. Kit breaks them up, and Yuya asks what happened. Kit explains that they found the culprit of the repeated assault incidents, the mysterious Duelist.

Yuto picks up Yuzu's "Polymerization" card, and he comments that it doesn't suit her. Sora replies that that's too bad, but he doesn't like hearing that about presents that he gives to people though. He wouldn't mind showing Yuto just how amazing that card is though. Yuzu angrily tells them to cut it out, getting between them.

The group suddenly hear Hokuto calling Julia's name as he, Kit and Yuya run up. With Yuya in close proximity to Yuto, Yuzu's bracelet lights up and both Yuto and Shay are warped away before they others arrive leaving Gabriel there. They ask Julia where the culprit is, and she gasps that he disappeared. Yuya asks Yuzu if she's okay, but Yuzu is in shock, stating that he disappeared again, and these people kept saying that she is and is not Ruri.

Yuya asks what Yuzu is talking about, and Yuzu buries her head in her hands; she doesn't know, she doesn't know what's going on anymore, or why her bracelet shines and they disappear when Yuya comes near. Yuya notices Yuzu's cards on the ground, and he picks them up for her, wondering why they're all thrown on the ground like this. He hands them back to Yuzu as LDS arrive, Julia running towards them and apologizing profusely. Sora comments that they should leave, and he gently guides Yuzu away, commenting that Yuya should hurry up too.

Before Yuya can leave, Kit comments that he heard that Yuya needs two more wins to enter the Junior Arc League Championship, and wishes him good luck, though he comments that it might be impossible for Yuya. Yuya tries to asks how Kit knows about his wins and why he's saying that, but Kit runs off. Looking around for Yuzu and Sora, Yuya spies Yuzu's "Polymerization" card that Yuto dropped, and he picks it up.


	30. Chapter 30

Gabriel joins Yuya as he challenges the divination girl Aura Sentia to a Duel, as his third one to earn the qualifications for the Junior Arc League Championship. Even at the beginning, Yuya is already played around with by Aura, who uses Flip Summon monsters. Aura even correctly predicts that Yuya "cannot see what is in front of him" and launches a brutal assault with her pride-and-joy Ritual Monster, causing Yuya to be unable to focus. Also, Aura makes an inauspicious divination for Yuya...

Ryuu walks around the city thinking about the strange events concerning his brother , Yuzu , there also being another person who looks just like him , and the attacks on LDS.

Ryuu also had changed since that day , he then takes out his deckbox and opens it inside were several cards or rather a full deck of Entermate , Magician , Odd-eyes persona dragon , odd-eyes mirage dragon , odd-eyes pendulum dragon / chaos pendulum dragon , odd-eyes phantom dragon , 2 dracoslayers , and 2 dracoverlord cards along with their extra deck cards... along with the 2 new ones he just gotten from Leo Corp.

Ryuu and Yuya at first were very close but eventually he fell out with his younger brother due to a difference in goals at first Yusho had trained both of his sons to become an entertainment duelist giving them both an Entermate Deck.  
Yusho then tells his 2 sons to always follow their hearts and giving them both a pendent telling them both when they ever feel lost this pendent will show them the way and that was the last time Ryuu ever spoken with his father the day before the duel with Sledgehammer.

After Yusho's disappearance Ryuu aspires to get stronger himself to become a pro duelist , he used the pendent as a guide and that has led him to Reiji the CEO of Leo Corporation. He convinced Ryuu that his pendent was special and that he can become stronger than everyone in the city by joining him , to which Ryuu accepts.

Reiji presented him with a new deck in which he combined with his own replacing the Entermate cards with dragons and the magician cards with lightsworns. Ryuu then became the Champion of the Maiami Championship and moved into the apartment compound of Reiji Akaba on another floor. During this time he begins loose sight of his goals while spending little time with Yuya other than the times they have training or his family.

It has been the sixth turn and Yuya stands with no cards in his hand and only 1300 LP, compared to Aura's 4000. Ally wonders what Aura meant by saying that Yuya's life is at risk. Tate calls it ridiculous, claiming that Aura is just trying to intimidate Yuya. Frederick protests that Yuya is in a shiver-inducing pinch right now, and Tate admits that all of Yuya's monster's have been forced into Defense Position, unable to change their positions this turn, and since he performed a full-field Pendulum Summon, his hand is empty. Ally gasps that Yuya really is in a life-or-death situation. Yuya, meanwhile, thinks that it's true that he can't attack, but he still has his monsters, and while he does, he can still fight. Aura notes that Yuya is still willing to fight, and urges him to surrender if he doesn't want to be seriously injured. Dismissing the possibility of getting seriously injured during a Duel, Yuya ends his turn.

Realizing that Yuya doesn't plan on stopping, Aura draws, and the she Sets a monster in face-down Defense Position. Frederick gasps at the sight and Tate wonders what it is this time. Then Aura activates the other effect of "Tarotrei," "Full Sleep," flipping all of her Flip monsters face-down, and "Prediction Princess Petalelf" returns to its face-down position. Tate worries that the DEF of Yuya's monsters are all below "Tarotrei's" 2600 ATK, and Yuya is clearly anxious, but Aura simply ends her turn, claiming that she has no reason to attack now, since Yuya's fate has already been decided.

Yuya retorts that his future hasn't been set in stone yet, and he begins his turn, drawing "Entermate Call." He changes "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" into Attack Position, and "Odd-Eyes" rears up, displaying its boosted 3700 ATK. Calling it a futile act, Aura activates the effect of "Tarotrei," allowing her to flip her face-down monsters into face-up Attack Position. The extra sets of arms of "Tarotrei" grasp the Set monsters and flip them over as Aura declares "Full Reverse!"

Yuya realizes that Aura will be able to freely flip her monsters face-up or face-down, and Aura confirms that this is the power of "the holy priestess who governs the fate of the cards", "Tarotrei." She activates the Flip Effect of "Petalelf," changing all of Yuya's monsters to Defense Position and preventing all of his monsters from changing Battle Positions for the turn.

Tate and Frederick bemoan Yuya's inability to attack this turn, but then Aura activates the Flip Effect of her other monster, "Prediction Princess Astromorrigan" which, at the end of the turn, will destroy all Defense Position monsters that Yuya controls and deal 200 damage for each monster it destroys. Tate realizes that Aura didn't attack the previous turn in order to allow her effect to deal more damage, and Aura claims that her victory was decided the moment she Set her first card on the field. Yuya protests the truth of this, but Aura reminds him of the signs, and Yuya remembers all of the signs of fortune-telling that indicated bad luck and destruction. Aura tells Yuya that he can still escape, and that he should surrender now to avoid his fate of destruction.

In the stands, Nico muses that this won't do; he's being entrapped by a fortune-telling opponent, and Yuya needs to break free of the mold and show him an unexpected Entertainment Duel. A woman holding a crystal ball declares that allowing this Duel to continue is dangerous, and another holding chopsticks agrees that they should have them stop as soon as possible. A third, holding tarot cards, claims that one cannot truly defy fate. Setting a card, Yuya ends his turn, which triggers the effect of "Astromorrigan." "Astromorrigan" extends its sword and it slashes through Entermate Springoose," "Entermate Partnaga," "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," "Entermate Kaleidoscorp," and "Entermate Elephammer," destroying them all, then inflicting 200 damage per monster, a total of 1000. "Astromorrigan" lets loose a blast of sparkles at Yuya, reducing him to 300 LP.

Yuya holds up "Odd-Eyes," "Partnaga," and "Kaleidoscorp," explaining that destroyed Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck. Aura asks if Yuya understands that she's saying what she is out of concern for Yuya; if he continues, he'll do something that can't be undone. Yuya doesn't respond, and Aura mutters that it doesn't matter what she says.

She draws, and activates the effect of "Tarotrei" again, "Full Sleep," flipping her Flip monsters face-down. Yuya realizes that since she'll only be able to attack him with "Tarotrei," which he'll be able to fend off with his "Entermate Call." It will negate a direct attack and allow him to add Entermate" monsters to his hand whose DEF is equal to or less than the attacking monster's ATK. Aura asks if she told Yuya to stop struggling as she ascends to an Action Card.

Surprised by the card, she nevertheless activates it, "Lock Draw." Chains bind Yuya's Duel Disk as Aura explains that until Yuya sends an Action Card to the Graveyard, he cannot draw. She claims that the cards themselves are telling Yuya to stop fighting against his destiny. She tells him that she won't think any less of him if he surrenders and urges him to do so. Yuya refuses, as it would end his Dueling career opportunity, and he runs off to look for an Action Card. Aura decides to end the Duel as quickly as possible and she Sets a card, "Reverse Reuse," which will allow her to Special Summon two Flip monsters from her Graveyard to Yuya's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. With that, she'll be able to use her "Petalelf" and "Astromorrigan" combo to end the Duel, and prevent the prophecy from coming true. But just as she finishes that train of thought, a link in the massive chandelier up above snaps.

Meanwhile, Sora, dressed in royal garb, slowly sings in opera fashion that he is making a direct attack with " Death-Toy Scissors Bear." Thrown back by " Death-Toy Scissors Bear's" arm, Sora's opponent sings that with this his LP is at zero, and he lands on the floor. Sora cheers that he did it; that's six wins. Yuzu congratulates Sora on getting into the Junior Youth Championship, and Sora claims that it was a given for someone of his ability. Yuzu attempts to tell Sora something, but he grabs her wrist and runs off, reminding her that if they don't hurry they'll miss Yuya's Duel.

Yuya sprints along the walkway and declares his turn. Aura reminds him that "Lock Draw" prevents Yuya from drawing, and he snaps back that he already knows that, leaping for a higher walkway. Aura yells at Yuya to stop, since continuing the Duel will not benefit him in any way. As Yuya climbs up to the next walkway, Aura begs him to stop, reiterating the danger of the situation. Spotting an Action Card, Yuya sprints hard towards it. Up above, one of the chains shatters, and the chandelier begins to sway, raining down stone from the ceiling. Still sprinting, Yuya makes a desperate leap for the Action Card, only just grabbing it. Then the chandelier breaks fully loose, crashing down on Yuya and burying him in the rubble. Aura looks away in distress and screams. She looks at the carnage in shock, as does the crowd, and turns away.

Then, Yuya bursts from the rubble, holding aloft the Action Card "Miracle." The kids cheer, and Aura asks if Yuya's fate changed, and he overcame destiny with a miracle. The principal of the School muses that Yuya opened up the previously closed path to his future. Sending "Miracle" to the Graveyard, Yuya dispels the chains from "Lock Draw". He declares that he'll bet it all on this card, and he draws.

It's "Polymerization," Zuzu's card. Yuya freezes, wondering why it's in his Deck, and then he remembers bumping his head on his desk and dislodging a few cards that got mixed in with his Deck. He bemoans that he was betting his future on this draw, and now he had drawn a card he couldn't use.

Then he sees the shadow of a one-eyed dragon, and he gasps. Rising to his feet, Yuya balances carefully as he walks onto a portion of rubble, and he declares "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

He explains that already setting the Pendulum Scale are "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician," and as the two "Magicians" bow, Yuya explains that with this, he's able to Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7. He chants "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my loyal monsters!" as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," "Partnaga," and "Kaleidoscorp" emerge from the Summoning portal.

Yuya tells the audience to take a look at these "gallant figures"; the formerly defeated Pendulum Monsters have made a second showing from the Extra Deck. But Aura activates the effect of "Tarotrei" again, "Full Reverse," flipping her face-down monsters into face-up Attack Position. "Petalelf" and "Astromorrigan" are flipped face-up, and Aura activates the effect of "Petalelf," switching all of Yuya's monsters into Defense Position again.

Frederick complains about the combo, as Aura comments how good it was that Yuya avoided his fate of destruction, since now she can win their Duel with a clear conscience. She reminds Yuya that at the end of the turn, the effect of "Astromorrigan" will destroy all of his Defense Position monsters and then inflict 200 damage for each. Since Yuya only has 300 LP, this would be the end of him.

Yuya comments that he wonders about that, and calls Aura "Miss." Aura is shocked at the respectful honorific, and Yuya activates the effect of "Entermate Springoose;" by banishing it from his Graveyard, he can return two cards on his field to his hand. "Springoose" appears in between "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" and squawks, causing them to return to card form. As the image of the dragon appears in Yuya's mind, he tells it to wait, and that he would free it soon...

He Tributes "Kaleidoscorp" to Tribute Summon the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician." Sora and Yuzu arrive, pleased to see that the Duel isn't over yet, and then, Yuya selects a card from his hand, which Yuzu recognizes.

He activates "Polymerization," much to everyone's shock. Yellow light glows in Yuya's Extra Deck and it opens to reveal a glowing card. Yuya fuses "Stargazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," and as they align themselves in the Fusion vortex he chants "Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon - wielder of ancient magics! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The massive dragon, with a runed plate over its right eye, appears as it binds to a golden ring on its back, suspended behind Yuya. Aura is shocked to see a 3000 ATK Fusion Monster, but she claims that Yuya won't be able to wipe out her LP with it, and that his fate remains unchanged. Smiling, Yuya explains that if "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" used a Spellcaster-Type monster that was on the field as Fusion Material, the number of times that it can attack his opponent's monsters changes based on that Spellcaster's Level. Aura asks Yuya what he said, and he explains that when that monster is Level 5 (or 6), "Rune-Eyes" can attack three times. He declares "IT'S SHOWTIME!" and a spectral form of "Stargazer Magician" appears, becoming an orb of energy which splits into a triangle.

As Yuya leaps onto "Rune-Eyes'" back, the triangle bonds to the ring on "Rune-Eyes'" back, and "Rune-Eyes" hovers in front of Aura. Yuya, calling Aura "Miss," again, declares his Battle Phase. Aura is enchanted, depicted as heart-effects, as "Rune-Eyes" begins to run along the walls, and her platform lowers. Spotlights shine on "Astromorrigan," "Petalelf," and "Tarotrei" as Yuya declares that he is attacking them. He declares that this is the climax of the show, and "Rune-Eyes" attacks with "Triple Spiral Sky Shot." Beams of energy spear from each of the corners of the energy triangle and destroy all three of Aura's monsters in turn. Aura sees Yuya wink at her, and her eyes sparkle and her nose bleeds as she is thrown backwards, her LP reduced to zero.

Yuya lands as the Solid Vision dissipates, and his friends run over to congratulate him. Tate suggests that a Fusion Summon using a Pendulum Monster should be called Pendulum-Fusion. Sora cries that he knew that Yuya would do something amazing, as he performed a perfect Fusion Summon without Sora even teaching him anything. Yuzu congratulates Yuya, and Yuya pulls out the "Polymerization" card, admitting that he used it without asking her. He hands Yuzu the card, and points out that she's trying to change into a different Yuzu from up until now, so now it's Yuya's turn.

Thanks to Yuzu, he got a hint on how to do it, and next time, he'll grasp what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning with his own hands. The two of them share a moment, gazing at each other, until the infatuated Aura tackles Yuya, excitedly calling him her soul-mate, as he made her heart enter palpitations, and that her divination wasn't wrong after all. Yuzu, infuriated, raises her fan slowly and asks what is happening. Yuya protests that he doesn't really understand either. Aura reassures Yuya, calling him "darling" , that there's no need for him to be shy, which further enrages Yuzu, who growls Yuya's name menacingly as their friends watch in apprehension. As the principal rises to her feet, Yuya tries to protest as Yuzu angrily asks Yuya who Aura is to him, and Yuya screams in terror. Aura claims that she and "darling" are bound together by fate.

The principal watches in amusement as Yuya, with Aura still attached, attempts to flee from Yuzu, and she wonders what fate awaits a boy who can change his own destiny. She looks into her crystal ball and gasps. The ball cracks in half as she looks at Yuya worriedly.  
Yuzu finally lands a smack on Yuya's head with her fan, as the oblivious Aura asks when she can meet Yuya's mother and father, and how many children Yuya wants. Yuya screams that he'll definitely change that fate.


	31. Chapter 31

The Leo Duel School continues on the search for the true culprit of the attacks , spearheaded by Reiji. Ryuu at the command of Reiji who tells him to be discreet no matter what happens his role is to keep everyone in the city safe.  
At LDS, an employee reports that Hokuto is en route to Sector TF13, while another states that Julia Krystal has entered Sector ZX97, and a third states that Kit Blade's and Ryuu Sakaki location is unknown; it seems they is outside of the mission's search area.

Claude orders them to get Kit back immediately, muttering that this is why he was against using students from the Duel School if Ryuu is also monitoring the area. Reiji arrives in the control room, ordering his staff to continue monitoring the students and Ryuu, musing that they will show themselves.

In the streets, Sora suggests a party to celebrate his getting into the Junior Arc League Championship, but Yuya reminds him that he's still got one match left, so the celebrations are on hold until he wins it. Sora is horrified that they won't get a party if Yuya loses, and Yuya jokingly grabs him in a headlock, Sora commenting that he really wants to eat some cake.

Yuya reassures him that once he's won, he'll let Sora eat cake until he's sick of it as Ally, Frederick and Tate laugh. Yuzu, meanwhile, is standing off to the side, looking at her "Polymerization" card, and remembering Yuto telling her that it didn't suit her. Then she sees Julia running down an alley, and decides to follow her. Tate asks where Yuzu is going, and Yuzu reassures them that she just remembered something that she has to do. Sora while still in a headlock , asks if she's getting the cake, as Yuzu tells them to go home without her.

Julia walks nervously down an empty street, where rows of crows are perched on the rooftops. She stops short as she sees Shun standing in the middle of the street. He asks if she's alone, and when she doesn't respond, Shun asks where the "brat" and the girl from last time are (Sora and Yuzu).

Julia replies that she doesn't know, and she admits that she'd always thought that it was the black masked man who had attacked Professor Marco, angrily asking what Shun did with Professor Marco. Shun is honestly confused until Julia explains that he was the LDS teacher that taught her Fusion Summoning, and he dismissively comments that Marco wasn't that good, and that his lack of experience showed in his weak and flimsy combat style.

Julia yells at him to shut up, as Professor Marco is her teacher and she won't forgive Shun for belittling him. Shun retorts that it wasn't just Marco, but everyone that he Dueled from LDS was flimsy and pathetic; in not one of their Duels did Shun sense an iron determination or a steeled strength. Julia and the LDS watchers ask if that means that he attacked the other students, and Shun confirms it.

Shun tells Julia that if she won't forgive him, she should sate her grudge by defeating him, and he activates his Duel Disk. Claude informs Reiji that the team is at his command. Julia quickly contacts Kit and Hokuto , telling them that she's located the target. Hokuto responds affirmatively, and Kit breaks off his practice match with Gong, apologizing and telling him to finish up the rest on his own.

Meanwhile, Yuzu wanders through an alleyway, but then Yuto steps out followed by Gabriel , telling her that they can't let her go any further.

Shun realizes that Julia has called in her friends, and warns her that she underestimates him if she thinks that two more will suffice. Julia reassures Shun that he's already well-known at LDS , and since she knows what Shun looks like, she was set as bait, waiting for Shun to appear.  
Simply put, Shun fell for their trap. Hokuto agrees as he arrives, reassuring Julia that they would avenge Professor Marco. Kit screeches to a halt, suggesting that they finish this before the top team shows up; if they manage to catch the criminal themselves, their opportunities will widen.

Julia is touched by the support. Kit suggests to Shun that they go with Battle Royal rules; none of them will be able to draw or battle in their first turn. Shun replies that that's fine by him, and he'll finish Julia and her friends all off at once.  
In the alleyway, Yuto explains that he doesn't want his friend to be interrupted. Yuzu asks if he means the one from back then and if he's fighting Julia now. Julia and her friends activates their Duel Disks, and all four Duelists yell "Duel!"

Commenting that the first strike wins, Dipper tells Julia to get him. Declaring her turn, Julia Summons "Gem-Knight Lapis," and then she Sets a card to end her turn. Kit tells Shun that he's up next, and Shun begins his turn by Summoning "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius." Then he activates the effect of "Vanishing Lanius," allowing him to Special Summon another copy from his hand since he Normal Summoned or Special Summoned the first one this turn. Next, Shun activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Raidraptor - Nest," which when he controls two "Raidraptor" with the same name allows him to add a third copy from his Deck to his hand. Then, with the effect of the second "Vanishing Lanius" on his field, he Special Summons the third from his hand, and Sets two cards to end his turn.

Yuzu begs Yuto to stop Shay as he did the last time, and asks why he is now unwilling. Yuto replies that she doesn't need to know, and that he doesn't want to involve her. Yuzu tries to run past him, but Yuto grabs her wrist, protesting that he doesn't want her to get hurt.

Hokuto starts his turn, explaining that if his opponent controls a monster and he does not, he can Special Summon "Constellar Siat" from his hand. Then he Normal Summons "Constellar Pollux," whose effect allows him to Normal Summon an additional "Constellar" monster this turn, and he Normal Summons "Constellar Algiedi" and activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower "Constellar" monster from his hand.

He Special Summons "Constellar Kaus." Hokuto mentions that Shun uses Xyz Monsters as well, and the fact that Shun is using them to commit crimes is a great inconvenience. Hokuto says he will defeat Shun not only to restore honor to Xyz Summoning, but also to prove that LDS Xyz-users are superior. He activates the effect of "Kaus," and "Kaus" fires an arrow of light into the sky, raining down light on itself and "Algiedi" as Hokuto increases both of their Levels by one.

Then he overlays the now Level 5 "Algedi" and "Kaus," and he chants, "Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" Next, Hokuto activates the Spell Card "Constellar Twinkle," increasing "Pollux's" Level by two, to 6, and then activates the effect of "Siat," which can make its own Level equal to that of a "Constellar" monster he controls. Overlaying the Level 6 "Pollux" and "Siat," Hokuto chants, "Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

Kit cheers that Hokuto performed two consecutive Xyz Summons, and Julia congratulates him. Reassuring them that he's just begun, Hokuto activates the effect of "Pleiades," using one Overlay Unit to send one of Shun's "Vanishing Lanius" back to his hand. Further, he activates the effect of "Ptolemey," detaching an Overlay Unit to send one of Shun's monsters back to his hand, and choosing the second "Vanishing Lanius." Ending his turn, Hokuto tells Kit, whose turn is next, that they're counting on him. Kit tells them to leave everything to him.

Yuzu asks Yuto why he's saying that he doesn't want her to get hurt when Yuto goes and hurts other people. Yuto gasps, and looks away. Yanking her arm out of his grip and begins to run off to where Julia went only to be blocked this time by Gabriel , " Ryuu " Yuzu gasps in shock  
" Please listen to Yuto we do not want you to get hurt or involved in this battle. "  
Yuzu asks if he's saying that it's fine if Julia gets hurt. She asks who these people are.


	32. Chapter 32

Kit Summons "XX-Saber Boggart Knight," and activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand. He Special Summons the Level 1 Tuner monster "X-Saber Palomuro." Next, since he controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, he can Special Summon "XX-Saber Faultroll" from his hand. "Boggart Knight" and "Palomuro" cross their swords which then emit lightning, creating a portal from which "Faultroll" emerges.  
Kit tells Shun that now that he's seen LDS's Xyz, he'll show him LDS's Synchro, and he tunes the Level 4 "Boggart Knight" with the Level 1 "Palomuro," chanting "Appear now, Level 5! X-Saber Wayne!"  
He says that he's just begun, since when "Wayne" is Summoned, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from his hand. "Wayne" fires a blast of energy from his pistol at the ground, and Kit Special Summons the Level 3 Tuner monster "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight," who twirls his chain sword as he emerges from the portal. Then Kit activates the effect of "Faultroll," allowing him to revive a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard, and he revives "Palomuro;" "Faultroll" stabs its sword into the ground to open the return portal for "Palomuro." Yelling that the "real deal" is coming, Kit tunes the Level 6 "Faultroll" with the Level 3 "Fulhelmknight," chanting "Let your silver armor shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Then Kit tunes the Level 5 "Wayne" with the Level 1 "Palomuro," and he chants, "Clothed in your red mantle, take your foes down with your dancing blade! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

Exchanging glances with Hokuto , he activates the effect of "Hyunlei;" when she's Synchro Summoned, Kit can destroy up to three Spell or Trap Cards Shun controls. "Hyunlei" throws three daggers, destroying "Raidraptor - Nest," and Shun's Set "Unicorn Beacon" and "Raidraptor - Readiness."  
Hokuto seizes the chance to activate the effect of "Pleiades" again, detaching its last Overlay Unit to return Shay's final "Vanishing Lanius" from the field to his hand. Julia is amazed that they've left Shay's field wide open, but Kit exclaims that he's still not done; he'll use his forbidden technique on Shun.  
He activates the Spell Card "Gottoms' Second Call," which allows him to revive two "X-Saber" monsters from his Graveyard with their ATK and DEF, and he brings back "Wayne" and "Faultroll," then he also uses the effect of "Faultroll" to revive "Fulhelmknight." "Faultroll" stabs its sword into the ground again and "Fulhelmknight" emerges, twirling his sword.

Next he activates the effect of "Gottoms," which allows him to Tribute an "X-Saber" monster to discard a card from Shay's hand. He Tributes "Fulhelmknight," "Faultroll" and "Wayne" to have Shun discard his entire hand, and all three monsters are absorbed into the sword of "Gottoms." "Gottoms" then swing his blade to create an energy wave that impacts with Shun's hand and causes his cards to glow purple.  
Unfazed, Shun discards all three of his "Vanishing Lanius." Julia cheers that Shun's hand is gone now too. In the LDS observation room, Claude is pleased, admitting that perhaps the students were as skilled as they claimed.

Yuzu emphatically asks Yuto who they are what they want. He explains that they're after their friends the resistance members by joining Gabriel and Shay , who had been captured by their enemy. Yuzu gasps, and she asks if he means Ruri. Yuto reacts in shock.

Kit tells Hokuto that they might be even stronger than the LDS top team, and Hokuto muses that if they defeat Shun , they'll be promoted to the ace position instantly. Suggesting that they conclude the game, Kit ends his turn, telling Julia to finish him.  
Julia thanks her friends, and then reminds Shun that she can draw from his turn onward. She draws, and then she activates "Gem-Knight Fusion," fusing "Gem-Knight Lapis" on her field with "Gem-Knight Lazuli" in her hand, chanting, "Blue gem veiled in a mysterious power, come before us in a peal of light! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"  
Shun narrows his eyes furiously at the sight of the Fusion Monster.

Yuzu reminds Yuto that Shun had called her Ruri, remembering her encounter with Shun. She asks if Ruri is one of their captured comrades, and if she looks like her. Yuto removes his mask, admitting that he'd initially thought what Shun had, but Yuzu is not Ruri, as Ruri would never employ the enemy's summoning method.

Julia activates the effect of "Gem-Knight Lazuli"; when it's sent to the Graveyard, she can return one Normal Monster from her Graveyard to her hand, and she returns "Lapis." Then she activates the effect of "Gem-Knight Fusion," which she can return to her hand by banishing a "Gem-Knight" monster from her Graveyard. She banishes "Gem-Knight Lazuli," and then activates "Gem-Knight Fusion" again.  
This time, she fuses "Gem-Knight Alexandrite," "Gem-Knight Emerald," and "Gem-Knight Lapis", chanting, "Gem with facets of noon and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Bring forth a new light within a hidden blue gem! Fusion Summon! Appear now, one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"  
Kit cheers at the sight of Julia's ace monster, and Hokuto tells a furious Shun that this is LDS's Fusion Summoning.

Yuzu is shocked to find out that Fusion Summoning is Gabriel , Yuto and Shun's enemy, as she learned Fusion Summoning to protect her school, and her friends. Yuto flinches in surprise. Yuto explains to Yuzu that they too are fighting to protect their friends, in order to end this conflict and create a world where no-one has to be hurt. Yuto doesn't want to involve Yuzu in that conflict, but if she has no choice but to fight, he wants her to survive, even if it means using Fusion Summoning.

He reassures her that the her that trying to protect her friends and to grow stronger isn't wrong, and he smiles. Yuzu is struck by Yuto's resemblance to Yuya, remembering Yuya telling her that she was trying to change herself into a different Yuzu from up until now. Yuto states that he'll continue to fight, with Ruri and his comrades, in order to save their future.  
He admits that Yuzu is a lot like Ruri. Yuzu asks who Ruri is as wind begins to blow in the alleyway. Yuto explains that Ruri is one of their comrades, and Shun's younger sister. Yuzu asks Yuto his name, and he tells her that it's Yuto, before vanishing into the winds along with Gabriel. Yuzu repeats Yuto's name.

Julia explains that "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in her Graveyard. With three, its ATK rises to 3200. Then she activates the effect of "Lapis Lazuli;" once per turn, she can send another "Lapis Lazuli" from her Extra Deck to her Graveyard, in order to inflict damage to Shay equal to half of the current ATK of "Lapis Lazuli" in addition to 100 times the number of Extra Deck monsters on the field. With six monsters and half of the 2400 ATK of "Lapis Lazuli," Shun will take 1800 damage. "Lapis Lazuli" fires a sphere of light from its chest orb, reducing Shun to 2200 LP.

Hokuto clamors for the finishing blow, and Kit tells Julia to finish Shun off. Julia activates "Master Diamond's" other effect, banishing a Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from her Graveyard to have "Master Diamond" gain its effects until the end of the turn. She banishes her second "Lapis Lazuli" and then she immediately activates the newly acquired effect of "Master Diamond," sending her third "Lapis Lazuli" to the Graveyard.

With that, Shun takes the 100 damage for each Extra Deck monster on the field plus half of "Master Diamond's" 3300 ATK - 2250 damage in total. "Master Diamond" swings its sword, creating a rainbow-colored shockwave, and Kit cheers that they won. But Shun activates the effect of the Trap Card in his Graveyard, "Raidraptor - Readiness." By banishing it from his Graveyard, he can make his LP 10 and reduce the effect damage to zero. Kit is furious that Shun dodged the damage, though Hokuto points out that Shun only has 10 LP, so if Julia attacks, but before he could finish, Shun reveals that "Readiness" also prevents any battle damage this turn. Frustrated, Julia ends her turn.

Shun comments that as he thought, he doesn't feel an iron determination or a steeled strength in their Dueling. Kit isn't happy to hear that, and Hokuto is amazed that Shun can be so arrogant when in such a compromised position. Shun affirms this, saying that they were always badly beaten and fighting on the edge.  
The LDS students have no idea what Shun is talking about, as Shun muses that they always had to stand up again, until they finally overwhelmed and defeated their enemies. He declares his turn furiously, screaming as he draws, and the crows flee the area. Shun activates "Dimension Xyz;" when his LP is 1000 or less and there are three of the same card in his hand, field, or Graveyard, he can use those monsters as materials to Xyz Summon.

He overlays the three "Vanishing Lanius" in his Graveyard, and he chants, "Obscured falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws ! Spread your wings of rebellion ! Xyz Summon ! APPEAR NOW ! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ! "  
The Winged-Beast screeches as it hovers above Shun, standing with 100 ATK. Hokuto and Julia are shocked at the ATK value. Shun explains that "Rise Falcon" can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field. Kit asks Shay how he proposed to beat them with such a low ATK monster.

Shun simply activates the monster effect of "Rise Falcon." By detaching one Overlay Unit, "Rise Falcon" gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls. One of "Rise Falcon's" Overlay Units explodes in front of the LDS's students' monsters, and energy rises from them and covers "Rise Falcon" in flames. "Rise Falcon" gains 2700, 2500, 3300, 2400, 3100, 2300, finishing at 16400 ATK.

Hokuto repeats the value in a daze, and both Kit and Julia gasp in horror. Shun declares his Battle Phase. He orders "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" to rend and tear all of their enemies, and it attacks with "Ravaging Rebellion."  
Soaring above the city, "Rise Falcon" crashes into all six of the LDS students' monsters, wiping them out in a massive explosion. Hokuto, Kit, and Julia are all blasted backwards, their LP reduced to zero in an instant as Shun looks on impassively.

The entire duel was being watched by Ryuu under Reiji's orders he is then told to reveal himself to Shay in which he does so.

" Who are you ? " Shun asks in a rather cold tone as he stands over the defeated students before hearing a noise behind him; Claude and five other LDS members are standing there.  
Shun mutters that it took them long enough, but he's tired of such inept opponents and demands to meet their boss.

" You will see him soon enough now come with me. "


	33. Chapter 33

Claude , Ryuu and the Leo Corporation employees then take Shun to LDS, on the way there he asks who Ryuu is in which he responds " Ryuu Sakaki representative of the Leo Corporation's CEO and the Duel champion of Maiami City "  
The group then walk into Reiji's office , there Reiji introduces himself as Leo Corporation's current president. Shun repeats Reiji's name to himself.

Reiji remarks that Shun's continued assaults on Leo Corporation-related parties in Paradise City suggest that Shun wishes to meet him, asking if he's mistaken. Shun smiles, and he brashly asks if Reiji is the son of Leo Akaba.  
Claiming that he's been waiting for this moment, he challenges Reiji to a Duel. Reiji asks Shun why he's fighting him, and Shun retorts that he doesn't need to answer that. Reiji muses that it's most likely to rescue Shun's comrades and his sister who was perhaps captured by LDS.

Shun freezes up in shock as Reiji states that this is why Shun is continuing to attack LDS like this. Back in the present, Shun agrees that there is no doubt that his sister is still captive, but he will save her.  
This is why he continued to attack LDS and sent Reiji the cards with the cards sealed inside, all to draw him out. Reiji muses that it's just as he suspected; Shun wants to use him as a hostage for an exchange. Shun agrees, since if he has Leo Akaba's son as a bartering chip, even Leo will be unable to say no.  
Reiji wonders about that, admitting that he doubts that his father values him that much. Shun asks what he means , but Reiji brushes the remark off and states that he has no objections to Shun fighting him, but he has one condition.  
If Shay alone fulfills that condition, then Reiji will gladly be his opponent, and should Shun win, he can do whatever he wants. He and Claude turn and leave as Shun protests.  
Yuzu runs through the street where Shun Dueled Julia, Kit, and Hokuto , but she finds no-one there but the crows.

The next day, Yuya picks up his Deck and remembers Nico Smiley's words from after his third match. Yuya has grown just as Nico expected:

\- in the first Duel, he showed that there were no perfect plans in cooking or Dueling and learned that having a flexible state of mind and the ability to improvise on the spot create the best hospitality;

\- in the second Duel he learned that one wouldn't improve through complacency and that it's important to communicate with both the opponent and the audience;  
and  
\- in the third Duel, he finally surpassed Nico's imagination and left the entire gallery in awe.

So far so good, but the final match, the fourth and final match that Nico arranged for him, is the most important; if Yuya wins this, he'll have won 30 out of 50 times this year and reached the 60% benchmark needed to qualify for the Junior Arc League Championship.

He told Yuya to show Nico the summation of his acquired skills in this next battle and make his first step towards becoming a pro. Thinking that his future will be decided today, Yuya vows to enjoy himself no matter the opponent and make it through with his Entertainment Dueling. He cheerfully slides down the pole to the lounge, deciding to have a serving of 30 pancakes for his 30th win; but his mother is nowhere to be seen, and neither are his pets or even Sora. He desperately asks where everyone went.

Later, in the You Show Duel School elevator, a thoroughly annoyed Yuya eats his breakfast, irritated at his mother not making her son breakfast on such an important day. But when he emerges from the elevator, he can't find either of the Boyle's or the kids or even his brother.  
Yuya wonders aloud where they went, as does Nico Smiley, who bows deeply to Yuya. Yuya asks again where everyone went, and Nico wonders if it's bothering Yuya. Yuya replies that it is, but gets no response from Nico, who comments that Yuya will be late for his match and drags him into the elevator. Yuya angrily asks him where everyone is as Nico smiles innocently.

Nico leads Yuya to the Strong Dojo, and Yuya asks Nico who his fourth opponent is, don't tell him it's who he thinks it is. Nico tells Yuya to confirm that for himself, and the enter the Dojo grounds, where Gong tells Yuya that he was getting tired of waiting for him. Yuya wonders why Nico went out of his way to make him fight Gong, as they've already fought tons of times.  
Nico agrees, but they haven't had a serious match yet. He's aware that Gong is Yuya's best friend, who protected him from the cruel public after Yuya's father's disappearance and his brother going silent with him but that is because that Ryuu has his duties of a pro duelist , an act that moved Nico.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Nico tells Yuya that even if they are best friends, a real match is another matter entirely, especially if Yuya is aiming to be a pro. Gong agrees, claiming that despite having fought countless times before, there was no seriousness in those matches.

While Gong couldn't fault Yuya for how he felt after Yusho's disappearance, he realized that feeling pity for Yuya only served to weaken him. Even though they were tied at 1-1 in the matches against LDS, he still wasn't able to win his Duel. Yuya reminds him that it ended in a draw, but Gong claims that he couldn't win the Duel due to the weakness of his heart that came from being unable to break away from his own softness. He has to push himself further if he is to purge himself of such weakness.

Nico cuts in, explaining that Gong even went as far as betting his entrance into the Junior Arc League Championship on this Duel, winning matches until he was just one away from the required 60% win ratio, and then refusing any challenges until Yuya was in the same position. With both of them requiring just one more win, simply put, only the one who wins this Duel will be the one to enter the Championship. Yuya asks in shock why Gong went that far, and Gong explains that he didn't think he'd be able to get a serious match out of Yuya if he didn't go this far.

Eventually, Gong will inherit this dojo, so the Duel will also be a test for his Heavystrong Dueling, and Gong will put aside his weakness and fight with everything he's got because Yuya is his best friend. He tells Yuya to prepare himself, and Yuya bites his lip in frustration.

In the past, Yuya walked down a street with his goggles over his eyes, as the children around him whisper that it's "the coward's kid," the one who was at the stadium saying that he would Duel The Sledgehammer. Depressed, Yuya walked right into a bigger boy wearing a shirt with the Sledgehammer's face emblazoned on it. The boy removed Yuya's goggles and told him that if Yuya's going to fight in place of his father, then the boy would fight for the Sledgehammer. He challenged Yuya to a Duel, but Yuya was hesitant.

The boy called Yuya a weakling, riling Yuya up, but Gong stepped in to break them up, refusing to tolerate bullying of the weak. He asks if the boy had forgotten the iron rules of their dojo. The other boy claimed that he wasn't bullying Yuya, but that they were going to fight on behalf of Yusho and the Sledgehammer. Gong warned the boy that their dojo did not teach him Heavystrong Dueling for such acts, and that those who took part in meaningless fights would be excommunicated at once, whether the boy was his senior or not.

In the present, standing before the disciples of the Strong Dojo, Nico asks if Yuya has not yet steeled himself, though it's understandable, since he has to cut down the man who's supported him through all these years or he won't be able to enter the tournament.  
Yuya wonders where everyone else is at a time like this. Nico adds that Yuya will also have to learn to stand alone, since up until now, he's been protected not only by Gong but also plenty of others , and always being cheered on by others has given him strength.

Being a pro means that Yuya must display his own skills even as the away team, even if everyone around him is cheering for the enemy, which was why he had Yuya's "cheer crew " take a leave of absence today. But this isn't entirely true unbeknownst to Yuya, the three kids, Yuzu, Sora, Shuzo, and Yoko are hidden in an upper room looking through a grate.

Shuzo wishes the two Duelists luck in their first serious match, while Yuzu whispers Yuya's name. Nico asks Sensei Strong if they shall begin, and Sensei Strong stands up, declaring that Dueling is to polish one's soul, diligently cultivating each other's character while possessing an immovable spirit no matter the circumstances: that is the path that their dojo travels upon.  
They shall clash with each other fair and square in this fight, and he wishes for them to polish each other's souls. He declares the activation of the Action Field, "Sword's Cemetery." The same field that Gong Dueled Kit Blade on materializes around them, and Yuya asks Gong why he picked this one. Gong reassures Yuya that he'll find out why soon, and they ready their Duel Disks.

Gong yells, "Duelists locked in battle," while Yuya declares, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Gong roars "They storm through this field!" "Behold!" Yuya cries, and they both declare "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action! DUEL!" The Action Cards scatter through the field.

Nico now serving as the Arc League MC then contacts Reiji asking permission for him to release Ryuu telling him to send Ryuu to the Strong Dojo Duel School in which Reiji accepts and tells Ryuu.  
" you herd the call go meet the MC at the Strong Dojo. "  
" got it I will go there at ounce " Ryuu responds and he is then lead to a waiting helicopter and taking off.

Gong takes the first move, and he Summons "Superheavy Samurai Flutist" from his hand. On the turn he successfully Normal Summons "Flutist," he can Tribute it to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" from his hand, and he Tributes it to Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position. Tate is shocked to see a Level 8 monster right out of the gate, and Sora comments that little-Gong is going all out from the start.

Poor Shuzo is conflicted as to who he should cheer for with both of their entries into the Junior Arc League Championship, Gong, who's been such a big help over the years, or Yuya, his student, and as he gets desperate, Yuzu has to smack him with her fan to calm him down, reminding him that they can't let Yuya hear them. Ally agrees, pointing out that Nico told them to watch quietly. Shuzo apologizes, and Sora wonders how Yuya will react to little-Gong's fighting spirit, and he excitedly declares that this is going to be fun.

Yuya asks himself why his most important match has to be against Gong, the reason that he's come this far since the reason that he even has fifty matches this year is due to being referred to disciples from the dojo, and now he has to defeat the person who helped him and make him unable to enter the tournament.

Gong warns Yuya that pitying his opponent so much is the same as disrespecting them, and he reiterates that it's because Yuya is his best friend that Gong will defeat him with all his strength, and Yuya should throw away those meaningless feelings and face Gong with all his might.  
Yuya draws, and then he Summons "Performapal Silver Claw." He leaps onto "Silver Claw's" back and the monster sprints forwards. Yuya snags an Action Card from the ground, "Extreme Sword," which increases "Silver Claw's" ATK by 1000 during the Battle Phase. "Silver Claw" rises to 2800 ATK and Yuya grabs another Action Card, excitedly exclaiming that he can use it too.

He activates "Over Sword," which will increase "Silver Claw's" ATK by a further 500 during the Battle Phase. The ATK of "Silver Claw" rises to 3300. Sora observes that Yuya is going on the offensive, running around while getting Action Cards, and Tate exclaims that Yuya is Dueling as he normally does, while Frederick comments that it always gives him the shivers. Yuzu points out that "Silver Claw" still only has 3300 ATK against "Big Benkei's" 3500 DEF. Screeching to a halt, Yuya leaps off "Silver Claw" and declares his Battle Phase, and as "Silver Claw" lunges forwards, he activates its monster effect, increasing its ATK by 300 when it battles. "Silver Claw" is surrounded by a blue aura and Tate and Ally praise "Silver Claw's" ability to beat "Big Benkei," as Frederick gets his shivers.  
But Gong activates the effect of his "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" from his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to negate "Big Benkei's" destruction. "Soulfire Suit" appears and blocks the attack with a red energy dome before disintegrating. Gong adds that "Big Benkei's" DEF is reduced by 800 when the effect is used, and "Big Benkei" falls to 2700 DEF. Thinking that he can't fight this Duel with half-hearted feelings, Yuya Sets a card to end his turn.

Nico observes that Yuya is attacking while Gong is defending; the first round has gone as expected. Gong's father agrees, stating that no matter how much the opponent may move around, one must always hold a steadfast stance, the primary fighting style of their dojo.  
He congratulates Gong, telling him to pierce through the Junior Arc League Championship with his Heavystrong Dueling. Gong comments that his father is getting ahead of himself, since the match has only just started and he hasn't even exerted his true strength yet.

He declares his turn and draws "Superheavy Samurai Trumpter," declaring that it's here. He muses that he has cast off his shell and steeled his heart in order to defeat his friend. He tells his father to watch, this is the new Heavystrong Dueling that he aspires to create, and he Summons the Level 2 Tuner monster, "Superheavy Samurai Trumpter."  
Everyone gasps in utter shock as they realize that Gong is going to Synchro Summon, and Gong tunes the Level 8 "Big Benkei" with the Level 2 "Trumpter." He chants "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, appear now in a spiralling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

As the Synchro Monster jams its halberd into the ground, displaying its 3800 DEF, everyone reacts in shock, and Shuzo wonders if this was why Gong picked this field. Yoko murmurs her son's name. Gong stamps on the ground, and he tells Yuya that he's coming, and the serious match has finally started. He tells him to prepare himself, as Yuya remains in a state of shock.


	34. Chapter 34

Ryuu then gets off the chopper provided by Leo Corp when it lands at the Strong Dojo Duel School , there he is greeted by Nico who tells him to watch his brothers duel with Gong and leads him inside. Yuya is shocked that Gong was able to Synchro Summon as he looks at "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo," with 3800 DEF. Nico comments that it's expected of Gong, but Gong's father doesn't seem happy. Gong tells Yuya that from here on out is the real match and asks if he's prepared. Gong's father interrupts, claiming that Gong has lost the match.

Everyone watching is shocked, as Mr. Strong explains that Heavystrong Dueling means that having an immovable spirit is crucial. From the moment that Gong stole techniques from another school in order to win, he has lost this match. Gong replies that he didn't steal them, but requested instruction.  
Mr Strong is shocked, and Yuya realizes that Gong is talking about Kit Blade. He's shocked that Gong would learn from an LDS student who caused him to suffer so much, and Gong replies that if there is a need to learn, he would graciously request instruction, even from his enemies. It's only normal.  
He claims that he didn't learn Synchro Summoning just to get stronger, but in order to bring a new horizon to Heavystrong Dueling. His father seems confused, as Gong emphatically claims that Dueling evolves every day, so it is necessary for even the Heavystrong Dueling to catch up and not be left behind along with an era.

Telling his father to save his opinions until after he sees this, he explains that "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" can attack while in Defense Position while using its DEF as its ATK. "Susanowo" raises its naiganta and attacks "Performapal Silver Claw" with "Kusanagi Sword Slash." Yuya leaps onto "Silver Claw" and he runs for an Action Card, getting "Evasion," negating Gong's attack, but Gong reveals that "Susanowo," when he has no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he can pay 500 LP to activate a Spell Card from his opponent's Graveyard.  
Glowing red and paying 500 LP so that his total falls to 3500, Gong activates "Over Sword," from Yuya's Graveyard. Yuzu is shocked that Gong can uses Spells in his opponent's Graveyard. Tate is confused, since "Over Sword" will increase "Susanowo's" ATK by 500, which shouldn't matter when Gong is attacking with its DEF.  
But Sora points out that "Over Sword" has another effect, and Gong explains it - the monster targeted by the card cannot have its attacks negated. The attack destroys "Silver Claw" and sends Yuya flying, reducing him to 2000 LP. Gong ends his turn with that. Nico claps his hands, praising the beautiful collaboration of Gong's knowledge of Action Cards and Synchro Monsters. He asks Mr. Strong if he'd say it's truly a new horizon for Heavystrong Dueling, but Mr. Strong doesn't seem convinced.

Yuya gets up, admitting that he's amazed that Gong has mastered Synchro Summoning this much, and claims that now that he's seen that, he can't afford to lose. He declares his turn and draws, getting "Stargazer Magician," and he remembers his first Fusion Summon, thinking that he finally found it, just one answer: Pendulum Fusion. Yuzu looks worriedly at the "Polymerization" card in her hand as Yuya muses that he doesn't have a "Polymerization" card in his Deck anymore, but he's decided.

He looks at his hand, which contains "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Empty Fishing", "Entermate Lizardraw" and "Entermate Camelump" in addition to "Stargazer," and thinks that he'll use it to find what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning with his own strength.  
He Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 2 "Camelump" and the Scale 6 "Lizardraw," and the monsters appear in their Pendulum Zones on the field. Yuya chants "Sway, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my loyal monsters!"

From his hand, Yuya Pendulum Summons "Stargazer Magician," and from his Extra Deck, he Summons "Entermate Silver Claw," both of them in Defense Position. Shuzo cheers for the Pendulum Summon and Frederick gets shivers. Tate notes that they're both in Defense Position, and Ally asks why. Sora reminds them that little-Gong's "Susanowo" has 3800 DEF, a value that Yuya can't challenge.  
Yuzu comments that that's why Yuya is making a wall with Defense Position monsters, and Sora muses that it would seem to be the case. Yuya thinks of a new way to defeat Gong, knowing that he has to Summon "Rune-Eyes."  
He ends his turn, and Tate observes that in the end, Yuya could only tighten his defenses. Yoko points out that Yuya can't win with just that.

Gong warns Yuya that even if he strengthens his defenses, he has no time left, and he draws explosively. He Summons "Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer" from his hand, and activates its effect to equip it to "Susanowo." "Soulpiercer" merges with "Susanowo's" arm and Gong explains that it will allow "Susanowo" to inflict piercing battle damage. Tate gasps that "Silver Claw" only has 700 DEF, so if he takes an attack from the 3800 DEF "Susanowo," and Frederick continues that Yuya will take 3100 damage, as Ally finishes that Yuya will lose, as he only has 2000 LP.

Gong attacks "Performapal Silver Claw" with "Susanowo," and orders "Soulpiercer" to fire. The "Soulpiercer" portion of "Susanowo" draws back and fires an arrow at "Silver Claw." Yuya dashes forwards, diving and grabbing an Action Card, "Miracle," preventing "Silver Claw's" destruction and halving the battle damage. Yuya's LP takes a heavy hit, falling to 450. Yuya breathes heavily from the impact and Gong ends his turn. Shuzo muses that Yuya somehow managed to scrape by this time, but as Sora points out, with only two cards in his hand, whatever Yuya draws next will decide the match. Yuzu watches worriedly.

Yuya compliments Gong's strength, and Gong asks if Yuya is forfeiting the match. Yuya reassures Gong that if he was going to surrender he'd let Gong land the finishing blow, but that's only after Yuya has gone all out. Declaring his turn, Yuya draws "Entermate discover hippo" and thinks that all he can do now is Pendulum Summon, and he does so, bringing out the Level 3 "Hippo," much to everyone's shock. Using "Discover Hippo's" effect to be treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Level 7 or higher monster, Yuya Tributes "Hippo" to Tribute Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his hand.

Tate and Ally cheer at the Summoning of Yuya's ace monster, but as Sora notes, the 2500 ATK "Odd-Eyes" can't defeat the 3800 DEF "Susanowo." Yuzu wonders what Yuya is going to do, and Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Entermate Lizardraw," allowing him to draw a card and then return "Lizardraw" to the Deck. "Lizardraw" fades from the Pendulum Zone, and Yuya declares that this is the best that he can do right now, and he draws dramatically, getting "Performapal Trump Witch," and the card glows yellow.

Though surprised, Yuya quickly Sets the Scale 4 "Trump Witch" in his Pendulum Zone. Gong tells Yuya that he's wasting his time, since even if he resets his Scales, he can only Pendulum Summon once per turn.  
Yuya responds with the activation of "Trump Witch's" Pendulum Effect, allowing him, once per turn, to use monsters on his field to perform a Fusion Summon. "Trump Witch" blasts a barrage of suits symbols from her staff at the ground, creating a Fusion portal, and Yuya declares that he's fusing "Stargazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

As they swirl together, Yuya chants, "Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon wielder of ancient magics! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"  
Gong is shocked to see that Yuya has a Fusion Monster, and the kids cheer at Yuya's Fusion Summon without a Fusion card. Shuzo is shocked as well, and Sora proudly comments that Yuya's managed to overcome his expectations again. Yuzu clutches her card, pleased at Yuya's success.

Yuya leaps onto "Rune-Eyes's" back and dons his goggles, declaring his Battle Phase and attacking "Susanowo" with "Rune-Eyes." He also activates "Camelump's" Pendulum Effect, which will reduce "Susanowo's" DEF by 800 and allow "Rune-Eyes" to inflict piercing battle damage. "Camelump" breathes a bubble at the Machine, which bursts and lowers it to 3000 DEF. "Rune-Eyes" attacks with "Shiny Burst," but as Gong points out, it's pointless, as the 3000 DEF of "Susanowo" won't budge to the 3000 ATK of "Rune-Eyes." But Yuya wonders about that, explaining that "Rune-Eyes" can attack a number of times based of the Level of its Spellcaster-Type Fusion Material.

With the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician" as its Material, it can attack three times. Gong blanches as Yuya launches his second attack, with "Camelump" lowering "Susanowo" to 2200 DEF. Gong responds by paying 500 LP to use "Susanowo's" effect to activate "Evasion" from Yuya's Graveyard, and "Susanowo" slashes with its naiganta as its DEF returns to 3000.  
Gong's father congratulates his tactics, but it's not over yet, and Yuya attacks again, with "Camelump" lowering "Susanowo's" DEF back to 2200. "Rune-Eyes" attacks with its "Spiral Sky Shot" and destroys "Susanowo." Gong calls it nothing, even as his LP falls to 2200, and he sends "Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect, reviving the destroyed Defense Position "Susanowo" in Attack Position.

"Susanowo" grabs onto "Soulbeads" as it re-materializes with 2400 ATK. Getting excited, Gong's father calls it a "nice recovery". The kids bemoan that Yuya was only just able to take "Susanowo" out and it was revived so easily. Sora comments that Yuya needs to win this turn with only 450 LP, and Shuzo admits that it'll be difficult.  
The kids can't just stand around and watch anymore, deciding to get closer to cheer for Yuya. Yuzu tries to get them to wait, but Yoko reassures her that it's all right, since Yuya is focused on his Duel, and has overcome the wall of being the away team.

Yuya removes his goggles, admitting that Gong truly is a wall, a huge wall barring his way, which means that Yuya won't be able to beat Gong without surpassing his own limits. The kids dash into the dojo, cheering for Yuya to do his best, followed by Sora and Yuzu, who agree that Yuya's one hope is probably the Action Cards scattered around the field.

Ryuu is also watching from the other side of the room across from Yuya's friends. Yuya thinking that he has no choice but to use the card that he'd Set at the beginning of the Duel, Yuya sets off on "Rune-Eyes," dashing towards an Action Card in the fork of a dead tree on the other side of a chasm. Yelling that he'll surpass his limits, Yuya has "Rune-Eyes" leap over the chasm, and to everyone's shock, jumps off in mid-leap, trying to grab the card. He snags it with his fingers, and lands and rolls to a safe stop, him and the kids heaving a sigh of relief.

Gong is shocked at how far Yuya went. Sending the "Over Sword" in his hand to the Graveyard, Yuya activates the Trap Card, "Danger Draw," which allows him to draw a card, but if it's a monster, he'll take damage equal to its ATK. Everyone is shocked at the card, since if Yuya draws a monster with 450 or more ATK, he'll lose the Duel. Yoko explains that Yuya is gambling his future on this draw, and Yuya himself swallows, thinking that he believes in himself and his cards as his pendulum begins to swing. He draws, getting "Big Return," and the head of a dragon appears around his pendulum.

Yuya immediately activates "Big Return," allowing him to reuse a "once per turn" effect on his field. He reuses "Trump Witch's" Pendulum Effect, and "Trump Witch" lets loose a blast of suits symbols again at Yuya's monsters.  
The onlookers are shocked that Yuya is Fusion Summoning again, as Yuya declares that he's fusing "Entermate Silver Claw" and "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." He chants "Prideful silver wolf, become one with the arcane dragon and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Everyone gasps in shock at the 3000 ATK Dragon as Nico claps. Yuya jumps onto "Beast-Eyes," and they leap into the air, "Beast-Eyes" attacking "Susanowo" with "Blazing Spiral Storm," destroying it and reducing Gong to 1600 LP. Yuya lands, activating "Beast-Eyes's" effect: when it destroys a monster in battle, it can inflict damage to his opponent equal to the ATK of its Beast-Type Fusion Material. "Silver Claw" had 1800 ATK, so Gong takes that much damage, and Yuya tells Gong that this will end it as "Beast-Eyes" blasts a shockwave at Gong, reducing his LP to zero.

Yuya sighs in relief, and then he sees the kids running towards him. He's surprised to see them, as Ally and Tate explain that Nico told them not to watch, so they watched in secret. Yoko points out that Yuya has to be able to win when he's the away team, after all, and Shuzo speeds over, commenting that he was on fire and hot-blooded. Sora admits that even he got excited watching that, having never thought that Yuya would use a Pendulum Effect to Fusion Summon.  
Yuzu congratulates Yuya, and Yuya realizes that while he couldn't see them, they were all watching over him. Gong then approaches, and Yuya apologizes, since he won, Gong won't be able to enter the tournament. Gong reassures Yuya that he still has a chance since there's a week left till the tournament, and he admits that he was glad that he could push Yuya this far.  
The two shake hands, and Shuzo gets emotional, calling it true friendship between men, forcing Yuzu to smack him with her fan to calm him down. Gong's father has also gotten emotional, telling his son that he fought well and that they are both splendid Duelists.


	35. Chapter 35

Yuya then turns to see Ryuu standing with his back to a wall he then approaches his brother " well you did it Yuya-Kun I will look forward to the day you will surpass me. "

Nico mentally congratulates Yuya as well, thinking that he knew that he'd chosen the right Duelist as he watches a tearful Gong embrace Yuya, who struggles to get away. He thinks that Yuya has what it takes to become a pro like Yusho and Ryuu Sakaki , and he'll become a first-rate star, won't he ?

At the Leo Corporation, Claude informs Reiji that Yuya's entry into the Junior Arc League Championship has been decided. Reiji muses that that means that all of the Duelists that Declan has had his eyes on are accounted for.  
Claude then informs Reiji that Kit, Hokuto, and Julia's memories concerning Shun have all been erased, setting up Shay's entry into the tournament. Reiji muses that all that's left is to see how much power Shun will display, a question applying to the others as well. He looks at a folder on his tablet entitled "Lancers Selection," wondering out of these few, looking at several Duelists including Yuya and Sora, who will become lances to fight for their world ?

Finally, the Arc League Championship begins! Duelists from Duel schools and duelists all around Paradise City and nearby cities gather, split into 2 classes - Youth for the elementary students and Junior for the Junior , High school and adults. Ryuu sits in the committee box with Reiji and Henrietta.

Nico the MC then shouts after the duelists had gathered.

" Welcome all duelists , this year we will do something different there will only be 2 classes Youth and Junior , and the winner of the Arc League Championship can challenge the best duelist of the city Ryuu Sakaki for the title of Duel Champion.

For the Youth group the first round will be a bracket round of 32 matches with the top 16 moving on to the second round.

For the Junior group , The first round will be a Battle Royal around Paradise City no duelist may duel until they had found Pendulum Cards. Duelists must find at least two Pendulum Monster Cards to Duel against other opponents and wager them. Duelists can participate in individual Duels, which can merge into Tag Duels. If a Duelist forcibly joins an already-existing Duel, they receive a 2000 damage penalty for intrusion. The winner will take the losing opponent's Pendulum Monster Cards and move on to the next opponent.

The top 16 Duelists with the most Pendulum Monster Cards will move onto the next round. The Battle Royal will last for the week , Additional pendulum cards will also be scattered every 24 hours..

The Action field will be Quartet of Quandary. "

Nico then passes the mic to Ryuu who then then makes a declaration of fair play.

" remember the tenets of dueling :  
1 Duels should not be a tool of power and should be used to bring joy and entertainment for yourself and others.  
2 Duels can be used to communicate with your opponent  
3 to insult your opponent or their deck is disrespectful  
4 duels can also bring people closer together.

I expect everyone to do their best so give it your all. "

Nico then calls out

" alright all duelists activate your duel disks " as the timer begins to count down 3...2...1... " Action Duel ! "snapping his fingers as the pendulum and action cards scatter across the city as the duelists are then released into the city.  
Reiji then tells Ryuu to watch the duelists and determine who he thinks will be fit to become Lancers and challenge them after 5 to 10 hours has passed and that if he sees Shun tell him the same thing.

Meanwhile in the youth league, Frederick controls "Doodle Beast - Stego" in Attack Position, 1 Set card and has 900 Life Points, while Trevor controls "Red Mask" in Attack Position and has 2200 Life Points. "Red Mask" attacks "Stego", but Frederick activates his face-down "Doodlebook - Uh Uh Uh!", letting him negate an attack against a "Doodle" monster he controls.  
Frederick draws "Doodle Beast - Tyranno". He Tributes "Stego" to Tribute Summon "Tyranno", whose effect allows it be Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Doodle Beast" monster. As it was successfully Tribute Summoned, Frederick activates its effect, letting him destroy a monster his opponent controls and increase the ATK of "Tyranno" by half the ATK of the destroyed monster until the End Phase. "Red Mask" is destroyed ("Tyranno" 2400 → 3200). "Tyranno" attacks directly reducing Trevor to 0 LP.

Yuya was glad all of his friends had made it into The Arc League Championship. Yuya then muses that they need pendulum cards to duel and the top 16 will make it to the next round. Yuzu then wonders why Reiji , Shun and Ryuu are listed in the Arc League Championship as contestants on top of the reason why Juniors and Seniors are competing together.  
Yuya then looks at Gong and Yuzu " lets split up and see you in the second round "

Back in the stadium , following Frederick's smooth victory as the first representative for You Show Duel School, Allie is next to Duel for the Youth. Allie's opponent is Reira, known as "The Treasure of Leo Institute of Dueling". In contrast of the enthusiastic Allie who receives the support of everyone, Riley seems to be afraid of something. While Declan and Henrietta utilizes a strange strategy to copy Ally's monsters. and eventually defeats her with water sword.


	36. Chapter 36

The Duelists are now scattered around the city within a 10 block mile of LDS. On the field were 4 zones jungle , lava , ice and ruins.  
Yuzu had ran into the ruins area looking for the pendulum cards where she then ran into Julia Krystal who asks her if she had any luck finding the cards. Yuzu responds " no luck so far " and Julia shows her that she has already found 4 so far she then throws 2 of the cards at Yuzu and challenges her to a duel.

Meanwhile in the jungle area Gong is searching for the pendulum cards he then spots 2 of them floating down the river. Gong then reaches in and grabs the 2 cards. " now to search for an opponent " he thought to himself to use the streadfest way , he will wait till someone comes to him and one does named Grizzlepike Jones who then challenges him.

Yuya walks up and down the lava field looking for the cards he then finds 2 of them and picks it up the 2 cards reading Antithesis and Synthesis Magician. He is then challenged by Sylvio Sawatari who also has found 2 cards.

Finally Shun goes into the ice area where he meets Sora who then tosses 2 pandulum cards at Shun's feet and challenges him to a duel.

At LDS center court the big screen then lit up displaying the 4 zones the MC shouting into the mic

" wow all 4 zones are now getting ready to start who will win ?  
In the ruins area Yuzu is dueling Julia.  
In the jungle area Gong is dueling Jones  
in the lava area Yuya is dueling Sylvio  
and finally in the ice area Shay is dueling Sora... "

" Duel ! " they all shout in unison and 4000 LP is then displayed on the duel disks of all the challengers.

Each of the 4 zones then display a back and forth duel between the 2 duelists more so is the duel between Yuya and Sylvio when he started pendulum summoning , while the others are having a bit of trouble. on how the cards are used so they instead slip them into their pockets unable to use them.

Reiji decided to delay the entry of Ryuu to the second day along with the other seniors. Ryuu then looks at his duel disk and reviews everyone that has been registered then back on the big screen. Yuya and Sylvio are getting the audience pretty riled up who begins cheering them both on.

The first battles soon end with the victory of Yuzu , Gong , Yuya and Shun , with Sora getting injured in the process. The sky by now is getting dark and an announcement is made that 12 hours had passed and as now 8 PM , the first round had started at 8 AM. The official reset is at 12 AM each night according to the event guide.

Since Yuya , Yuzu and Gong believed they were up to a good start they decided to return to LDS to take a break. Shun remains outside along with Jones, Stlvio and Sora. Sora then follows Shun despite his loss and injury and demands Shay to duel him again.

Shun was about to slam Raid Raptor - Raise Falcon into his duel disk to attack using the action field when he got a call by Ryuu  
" Shun , you done enough already , you are not here to cause a scene return to LDS ASAP "  
Shun then puts the card back into his duel disk and walks away and Sora then collapses. Reiji then tellls Ryuu to bring Sora to him along with Sora's duel disk.

Yuya then remembers one thing his brother told him so he decides to go back into the battlefield. His 2 friends wonder where he is going he just responds with a smile " if I have to surpass my brother I have to go beyond my limits I too wish to become pro , a pro entertainment duelist. "

The resistance is also making their move at this time also targeting Sora. Yuya was about to rush out again when he saw something fly toward him and lands at a short walking distance away from the entrance of LDS the dragon soon vanishes upon touching the ground. Yuya then runs toward the unknown person who just appeared flying with a Duel Monster , when he takes a better look it turns out to be his brother.

Yuya then follows him inside. Sora lies in a bed at LDS , and his friends watch from outside the room. Yuzu murmurs Sora's name, and her dad reassures his daughter that Sora will be fine; he's told that LDS has a very skilled medical team. Ally points out that Sora was lucky that he was still alive.  
After Ryuu turns Sora over to LDS he walks outside again only to be stopped by his brother who asks again about Sora.  
" he got hurt in a duel with Shun " Ryuu responds. Yuya clenches his fist , thinking Shun's name in anger and lashes out at Ryuu.  
" you are hiding something , whats going on ? "

Ryuu looks to his brother also confused about the whole thing , but as these strange events happen it made more sense to him , Ryuu then sighs not knowing how to start. " brother you know the strange occurrences that is been happening here like LDS being attacked , someone looking you and vanishing when Yuzu shows up. There are 4 dimensions Stranded , Fusion , Synchro , Xyz.  
Each one of these dimensions is governed by a dragon monster that governs that summoning style on top of there being another world known as the monster spirit world the place where duel spirits reside. "

" Dimensions ? ... Spirit world ? what does that mean Ryuu nii-Chan "  
Ryuu then looks away " remember father told us that he have a certain power inside us that power I got allows me to see duel spirits so i am connected to the spirit world "  
" then I have the power to connect the dimensions ? "  
" It will appear that way Yuya-Kun "

Meanwhile , Claude explains to Reiji that Sora is being taken care of in the Center Court ward. His injuries were superficial, and his life is not in danger. Reiji orders Claude to move him, as he has many questions for Sora, in addition to bringing Sora's Duel Disk with him.


	37. Chapter 37

Yuto, meanwhile, enters Sora's room and stands over him. Gong is surprised that Yuto claimed that Fusion is their enemy. Yuya points out that Shun is Yuto's comrade, so this must be why he's so hostile towards Sora. Gong sighs, and asks if they ever asked Sora where he came from. Yuya and Yuzu explain that Sora avoided the question when they asked him. Gong suggests that as Yuto and Shun are Xyz users, Sora might be a member or an opposing Fusion school.

Yuya remembers Sora's demented admission then according to Ryuu they hunted Shun and Yuto's people for fun as a game , and wonders if it's Sora's group that Yuto and Shun are trying to save their comrades from.

Yuzu has just told Gong and Yuya about Lulu as well, much to Gong's surprise. Yuya understands why Yuto and Shay would treat Sora and his group as an enemy if they've kidnapped Ruri , but… Gong asks if this means that Shun joined LDS to fight Sora, but then remembers what Julia said about Shay being part of LDS from the start, and asks if he attacked LDS to save his little sister.  
The conflicting information gets to Gong and he growls in frustration , asking what is going on. Ryuu again chimes in " this is a coverup done by LDS to protect the city so they do not panic I was the only one told about this. This Arc League is not just a league it is used in the creation to make duel soldiers out of us called Lancers. " Yuya muses that it can't just be a dispute between two schools, there has to be a larger power behind it all.

In Sora's room, Sora wakes up to see Yuto standing there, and mistakes him for Yuya. Yuto tells Sora that he has some questions for him, and Sora's eyes snap fully open as he recognizes Yuto. Yuto asks where Ruri is, and Sora repeats the name in confusion. Sora snaps at Yuto that he doesn't know any Ruri, and there's no way that he would anyway.  
Yuto asks if Sora knows where the hostages are, and Sora tells him that there are no prisoners of war; people who are hunted get put into cards, so she probably is too. Ignoring the stricken look on Yuto's face, Sora asks where Shun is, since he wants to find him and settle the score.

He grabs his Duel Disk, and Yuto comments that the score has already been settled: Sora lost. Sora denies losing, claiming that he could never lose to Xyz scum, and he tells Yuto to take him to Shay, Sora will definitely beat Shun in to a pulp this time, if Sora goes all out, he can even beat someone like Shun. But his yelling has attracted the attention of two guards who enter the room. Yuto quickly dashes between them, and both Sora and the guards turn in pursuit.  
Sora yells at Yuto to wait and the guards protest that he shouldn't be moving around yet. Sora tells them to move, knocking them out with two swift punches. Yuya , Ryuu , Yuzu , and Gong notice the disruption as guards run around the area, and they overhear the guards deducing that Sora may have already escaped, deciding to warn headquarters.

The group gasp in shock. Reiji is swiftly informed by Claude, who volunteers to put together a search team. Reiji reminds him that they're currently running a tournament and orders him not to make a scene, instead directing him to have the city's cameras confirm Sora's whereabouts. He'll meet them in the observation room. Yuzu explains to Yuya and Gong that Shuzo is on his way, and Gong suggests that they split up, he'll head towards the ocean. Yuya and Ryuu will to head for Central Park, and Yuzu takes a different route.

The cameras catch up to Sora in Central Park, and in the observation room of the Leo Corporation, Reiji, Claude, Shun and Layra watch him run across the screen and stop, panting. Claude orders a team to be sent out to recapture him.  
Reiji tells him to wait. Sora looks at Yuto, who is standing on a stage in the middle of the Park with his back to the camera, and he screams at Yuto to bring Shun here. Yuto turns around and looks at Sora, and the camera shows his face. Claude gasps that it's Yuya, but Shun interjects, explaining that that is Yuto. Reiji repeats the name in surprise, and Shun explains that Yuto is his comrade.

As the cameras continue to monitor Sora, Reiji realizes that Yuto was the second Xyz user that had been attacking LDS alongside Shun. Claude mutters that Yuto looks exactly like Yuya, and Reiji notices Layra trembling at the sight of Yuto. Sora once again tells Yuto to hurry up and bring Shun.  
Yuto asks if Sora wants to Duel Shun again with those injuries, and Sora replies that he does, and this time he won't lose. He claims that "Xyz scum" are all destined to be hunted by him; Yuto, Shun, and even Ruri.  
Ruri's name provokes a reaction among both Yuto and Shun , and Sora continues further by stating that he could win easily if he went all out, and he won't show Yuto any mercy if he gets in Sora's way.

He comments that he doesn't know what happened to Ruri, but she was probably turned into a card. Or maybe there might actually be a way to save her. Shun and Yuto both press for answers, and Sora claims that Ruri can be freed by destroying Sora and his friends, though it's impossible for the likes of Yuto and Shun.  
Shun scoffs, and turns to leave the control room. Claude tells him to wait, and Shun snaps at him to let him go. Reiji also tells Shun to wait, since he'll only cause more of a scene if he goes, and if this causes the tournament to end, Reiji's entire plan will have amounted to nothing.  
Shun grits his teeth as Reiji reminds him that the tournament is a selection exam to determine which Duelists are fit to fight against Leo Akaba. And besides, even if Shun doesn't go...

At Central Park, Yuto activates his Duel Disk with the same flourish as Yuya does. Sora laughs that Yuto is finally feeling up to it, and he rips the plaster off his cheek and activates his own Duel Disk, claiming that he'll beat Yuto and then finish off Shun.  
He'll prove that he can deal with every Xyz user in this world by himself. Yuto retorts that he won't let that happen, since defeating Sora will be the first step in saving Ruri. Both Duelists yell "DUEL!"

Sora takes the first turn, Summoning "Edge Imp Tomahawk" from his hand. He immediately activates the effect of "Tomahawk", discarding an "Edge Imp" monster to inflict 800 damage to Yuto. He discards "Edge Imp Frightfuloid" and a gust of wind blasts Yuto into the wall, leaving an impact crater and reducing him to 3200 LP. Sora tells Yuto to think of that as a little greeting and ends his turn. Claude is shocked to see 800 damage right out of the gates, but Shun reassures him that Yuto would never falter against this kind of damage. Reiji puts his hand on Layra's shoulder and tells him to watch closely. Sora asks if Yuto is alright, he can feel free to call out Shun and trade places with him.

Yuto gets to his feet with a glare and draws a card, which he immediately Summons: "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak". Sora mocks the monster's low 800 ATK and wonders how "Mr. Xyz loser" will advance his plays. Shooting Sora another glare, Yuto explains that since he controls a Level 3 "Phantom Knights" monster, he can Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" from his hand.  
Sora realizes what is happening; Yuto has two Level 3 monsters. Yuto overlays the Level 3 "Ancient Cloak" and "Silent Boots" and chants "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield! Revive now and become light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

Sora ducks from the shock of the monster's Summon, excited to see the Xyz Monster. Yuto declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Tomahawk" with "Break Sword". "Break Sword" slices "Tomahawk" in two, pushing Sora back and reducing his LP to 3800. Yuto Sets two cards and ends his turn. Sora comments that it would be fun if Yuto couldn't do this much. Meanwhile, Yuya talks with Yuzu over their Duel Disks, confirming that as Gong had said, Sora won't answer their calls. Yuzu wonders where Sora is and what he is doing. Yuya tells Yuzu that he'll ring her back, as all they can do is keep looking.

Sora comments that now that Yuto has brought out his Xyz Monster, Sora can go all out. He declares his turn and draws "Designer Frightfur", which he adds to his hand before activating the Spell Card "Polymerization". Yuto and Shay both flinch at the sight of the card as Sora declares that he's fusing "Fluffal Bear" and "Edge Imp Sabres" from his hand, and he chants, "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, horrifying beast that shreds all! Frightfur Bear!"

"Frightfur Bear" appears, laughing maniacally, just as Yuya arrives. He sees Sora, and then gasps in shock to see Yuto, who really does look like him. Sora declares battle, attacking "Break Sword" with "Bear". "Bear" lands a powerful blow with its arm, destroying "Break Sword" and reducing Yuto to 3000 LP.

Yuto promptly activates the effect of "Break Sword" since it has left the field, allowing him to Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 monsters. He explains that "The Phantom Knights" will never fall; no matter how many times Sora destroys them, they will always revive.

That is how the Resistance fights. "Resistance?" Yuya asks, and then he remembers that Fusion is Yuto's enemy. Sora activates the effect of "Frightfur Bear", equipping the destroyed monster to "Bear" and increasing its ATK by that of the equipped monster. "Break Sword" emerges from a Graveyard portal, and "Bear" devours it, then burps, before laughing madly as it rises to 4200 ATK. Sora comments that this means that Yuto's Xyz Monsters will only be nutrients for "Bear". He tells Yuto to go ahead and Xyz Summon again, he'll devour that as well. He Sets a card and ends his turn.

Glaring, Yuto declares his turn and draws. He promptly overlays the Level 4 "Ancient Cloak" and "Silent Boots", much to Sora's mockery. Yuto chants, "Fangs formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuya is surprised at the monster's name, but Sora mocks the Dragon's 2500 ATK compared to that of "Bear". Yuto responds by activating the effect of "Dark Rebellion"; by using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster and gain that lost ATK. "Dark Rebellion's" wings unfold and blast lightning that ensnares "Bear", reducing it to 2100 ATK and bringing "Dark Rebellion" up to 4600 ATK as Yuto declares "Treason Discharge!"

Sora panics, since if "Dark Rebellion" uses its other Overlay Unit, "Frightfur Bear" will fall to 1050 ATK, and Yuya observes that "Dark Rebellion" will rise to 5650 ATK. But instead, Yuto declares his Battle Phase. Sora gasps in surprise as the wings of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" emit a blue glow and it attacks, tusks glowing, with "Mauling Mandible Charge", destroying "Bear".

A massive gout of flame throws Sora backwards, reducing him to 1300 LP, and the shockwaves outside of the Action Field surprise Yuya. Yuto ends his turn, and the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" returns to 2500.


	38. Chapter 38

The smoke clears, and Yuya runs over to Sora, entering the field of view of the cameras joined by Ryuu , to the surprise of the onlookers at Leo Corporation. Yuya asks if Sora is okay, but Sora tells him to go away, since this isn't any of Yuya's business. Yuya asks what Sora is talking about, why did he sneak out to Duel when he should be getting rest in the hospital. Sora ignores him, glaring at Yuto, who barely reacts to seeing someone who resembles him, and Sora realizes that Yuto is holding back.

Believing that Yuto is making fun of him, Sora angrily gets to his feet, vowing that he won't forgive him but he staggers, and Yuya tells him that he has to stop, if he keeps this up his body won't be able to take it. Sora tells Yuya to shut up, since Sora still isn't going all out yet. He'll prove to everyone that if he gets serious, then he's the stronger one. Yuya points out that Sora could do that any time, like in the next tournament, but Sora tells him that in a real battle, there isn't another chance. Yuto agrees, but even if Sora is his enemy, he can't bring himself to hurt him further. If Sora surrenders now, Yuto will end this so that he won't have to suffer. Sora is offended, and Yuya asks what Yuto is going to do. Yuto doesn't reply, and Yuya orders him to answer, remembering that Shay tried to do something to Sora as well.

Yuto asks Sora that he said Yuto had to destroy Fusion to save Ruri, right? Ruri? Yuya asks. Yuto closes his eyes, stating that a large building can be brought down by a single anthill. He'll have Sora become the first crack that is driven into the wall of Fusion. Yuya looks at Yuto, and he also sees Shay. Stepping forwards, Yuya tells Yuto to stop, as Yuya won't let him harm his friends anymore. Yuto flinches in surprise, and Yuya straps on his Duel Disk, saying that if Yuto wants to do this, then Yuya will take him on.

In the Leo Corporation observation room, Claude protests to Reiji that Sora is a valuable person with vital information about Duel Academy. If they let this continue...

Yuya's voice suddenly yells at Yuto to stop. They look up to see Yuya glaring at Yuto, telling his doppelganger that he won't let him hurt his friends anymore. If Yuto wants to do this, then Yuya will take him on, Yuya yells as he activates his Duel Disk.

His Duel Disk reads, "Battle Royal Mode: Joining" as Yuya runs forward and enters the Duel. Declaring his turn, Yuya draws a card and he skids to a halt, looking at the "Stargazer Magician" that he drew, and then he immediately Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician".  
With this, Yuya can simultaneously Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7, and he chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" "Odd-Eyes" appears with 2500 ATK and roars dramatically behind Yuya.

And then a feeling strikes Yuya, and he gasps, hunching over, wondering why his body feels hot. Yuto appears to be experiencing the same feeling, holding his own hand over his chest the same goes for Ryuu who now joins the battle.

Both "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" growl and then they roar at one another while emitting an aura, "Odd-Eyes" red and "Dark Rebellion" blue. In the observation room, Claude observes that it's almost like the two dragons are calling to one another. Yuya declares battle, attacking "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Claude notes the 2500 ATK of both Dragons and wonders if Yuya is trying to crash his monster. Reiji reminds him that "Odd-Eyes" is a Pendulum Monster, and will be sent to the Extra Deck when destroyed; Yuya isn't just being reckless.

"Odd-Eyes" leaps into the air and spins, while "Dark Rebellion", wings flaring blue, blocks the tail strike with its right wing. The dragons clash heads viciously, then "Odd-Eyes" back flips to deliver another powerful tail strike. "Dark Rebellion" dodges and "Odd-Eyes" pursues it.  
Yuto activates a Continuous Trap Card, "Phantom Fog Blade". It negates Yuya's monster's attack, and then, as long as Yuto controls the card, "Odd-Eyes" cannot attack. The blade emerges from a jet of fog and separates the dragons with a slash, and they retreat behind their masters.

Sora realizes that Yuto took the attack of his "Frightfur Bear" on purpose just so he could use the monsters revived by "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword" for another Xyz Summon, something that Reiji also notes, while Shun reacts with subtle pride in the background.  
Sora runs forwards, accusing Yuto of baiting out his attack in order to Xyz Summon again, and reminding him that in his attack earlier he didn't use one of his Overlay Units. He angrily asks how much more Yuto will make a fool of him, and vows to never forgive him.

After a brief pause, Yuto ignores Sora and locks eyes with Yuya. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician", allowing him to once per turn negate the activation of a Trap Card that targets a Pendulum Monster and re-Set it. He declares "Inverse Gearwise" and time seems to re-wind, re-Setting "Phantom Fog Blade".  
Yuya cheers, but before "Odd-Eyes" can resume its attack, Yuto activates another Trap, "Booby Trap E", which copies the effect of a Set Trap Card that he controls. An image of "Phantom Fog Blade" appears over "Booby Trap E" and replaces it, and Yuya realizes that, as Yuto confirms, the Trap will prevent "Odd-Eyes" from attacking. Frustrated, Yuya ends his turn.

It was supposed to be Ryuu's turn but Sora angrily runs over, pushing Yuya and Ryuu aside and telling them to get lost if they can't do anything; Yuto is Sora's prey. Hearing Sora blatantly state his intent, Yuya sharply asks him what he means by that, since he'd said during his Duel with Shun that Shun's people had been their prey for their hunting game.  
He tells Sora that Yuzu told him that it seems like Sora's friends were the ones who kidnapped Ruri , Shun's little sister.  
Shun reacts with surprise, and Yuto reacts as well. Sora angrily asks if Yuzu said that. Yuya asks Yuto if that's true, asking Yuto to confirm that he is Yuto. Yuto replies that that's right, and Yuya asks him to explain what happened, why he and Sora hate one another so much. But Yuto doesn't reply, and Yuya asks him why. Sora snickers that there's no way that they could. If they did, they'd have to show their weak side.  
As he takes out a lollipop, Yuya asks " what ? " in surprise as Sora viciously bites down on the lollipop, chews and swallows and comments that Yuto's just a remnant of those losers. He drops the lollipop and crushes it underfoot, calling Yuto and Shun runaways of the Xyz Dimension that he and his allies took over.

"Xyz Dimension?!" Yuya gasps.

Yuto yells at Sora to shut up, claiming that they have not been taken over, and he and Shun didn't run away, but came to this world to oppose the Fusion Dimension. Yuya asks what those terms mean, and Sora accuses Yuto of not being from this world, but from another dimension, the Xyz Dimension.  
His allies fought gallantly and won against the Xyz Dimension, and if Sora lost, he'd be smearing mud on their honor. And more to the point, Sora cannot forgive himself, as he was the top of the elite class in Duel Academy and was given this special mission. Sora remembers saluting before a man in a red cape, and snorts to think that he'd lose to "Xyz scum", there's no way that could happen.

He declares his turn and draws, and Yuya begs him to stop, he'll injure himself if this keeps up. Ignoring Yuya, Sora activates his Set card, "Designer Frightfur". He Special Summons "Edge Imp Tomahawk" from his Graveyard while treating it as a "Frightfur" monster. Then he reveals that the effect of the "Edge Imp Frightfuloid" in his Graveyard also treats it as a "Frightfur" monster, and finally he activates the Spell Card, "Frightfur Fusion" from his hand.  
He banishes the "Tomahawk" on his field and the "Frightfuloid" and "Frightfur Bear" in his Graveyard as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon for a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster. Sora's Extra Deck glows as he claims that he'll show Yuto the real power that he developed at Duel Academy, he'll bring out the strongest monster with real Fusion Summoning

the card begins to form on the screen of his Duel Disk, the display freezes up and then begins glowing red. Sora gasps in horror, and he begs it to stop, protesting that he doesn't want to go yet. Yuya yells Sora's name as Sora pleads with his Duel Disk to stop until he's finished off Yuto, and he screams that he can't go back to Duel Academy as he dissipates into blue light. Yuya yells his friend's name, and he asks Yuto what is going on.

In the observation room, Shun mutters that Sora ran away back to his dimension. Reiji corrects him that it was more likely that Sora was forced to return, a program in his Duel Disk that would activate when he revealed his true objectives.  
Yuya asks Yuto again what happened, and Yuto explains that Sora returned to his dimension. Remembering the talk before, he asks if there are other worlds than this one, Yuto and Shun are from the Xyz Dimension and Sora is from the Fusion Dimension.  
Yuto confirms it, but Yuya doesn't believe him, calling it ridiculous and telling Yuto to give Sora back, since he was injured during his Duel with Shun. Yuto reassures Yuya that Duel Academy will have their own doctors. Yuya remembers Sora mentioning the name, and asks what Duel Academy is. Tightening his fist, Yuto explains that Duel Academy is a training school for Duel Soldiers in the Fusion Dimension. Yuya is shocked by the term "Duel Soldiers".

In the Fusion Dimension, the Duel Academy castle sits atop an island in a pristine ocean, and students in red, yellow, and blue jackets similar to Sora's walk through a courtyard. One of the yellow-jacketed students sees Sora lying unconscious on the ground.  
An Aide updates a tall, tan-skinned bald man in a red cape on the situation, explaining that Sora is currently in the hospital ward, and it seems that Sora revealed his mission to their enemies-. "Standard is not our enemy", the bald man tells the Aide.  
The Aide apologizes, and the bald man reassures him that he's sure that they'll understand the situation once they investigate Sora's memories. The Aide claims that he will make the necessary arrangements, calling the man, "Professor". The Aide turns and leaves, leaving the Professor to stare into a circular machine with green particles floating into it.

Yuto explains that since Sora has left it would be his turn, but this Duel no longer has any reason to continue. He activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Emergency Provisions", sending any number of Spell and Trap Cards he controls to the Graveyard and then gaining 1000 LP for each.  
He destroys both of his Trap Cards, increasing his LP to 5000, and ends his turn. Yuya asks if Yuto is sure about that, since with his Trap gone, Yuya can attack him with "Odd-Eyes". Yuto tells Yuya that if he wants to, then do it. Yuya angrily snaps that there's no way that he could, and he removes his Deck from his Duel Disk. "Odd-Eyes" and the two "Magicians" vanish, and Yuto removes his own Deck, causing "Dark Rebellion" to vanish.

Yuya reminds Yuto that he said that destroying Sora would be the first step in destroying Fusion, but now that Sora has disappeared, isn't Yuto relieved deep down? Even before, had he used two of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's" Overlay Units he would have won, yet he tried to end it peacefully by using one in his attempt to destroy Sora's monster.  
He asks if Yuto doesn't want to fight. Yuto replies that the people at the Academy are invaders, invading his hometown and kidnapping his comrade; his best friend's little sister. Their homeland was attacked by them. "And turned into a battlefield..." Shay muses from the observation room.  
Layra gasps and turns to look at him. Yuya asks if Yuto means the Xyz Dimension. Yuto explains that Duel Academy calls it that, since just as the people of their world all use Fusion Summoning, the people of Yuto's world all use Xyz Summoning. But it was never used as a tool for fighting, their Duels were there to make people smile and have fun. Until that day; the day when Duel Academy attacked them.

He remembers Heartland City as it was as he explains to Yuya that it was a peaceful place that was overflowing with smiles. Duelists were Dueling with their Xyz Monsters in the plaza one day when a burst of lightning struck the ground, and red-jacketed Duel Academy students emerged from the portal, activating sword-shaped Duel Disks and Summoning "Ancient Gear Knights" that begin attacking the city.  
The people of began to flee, and one-after-another, they were turned into cards amid the blazing city. Yuya listens in shock, and Shay slams his fist down in emotional agony. But to Layra's surprise, Reiji is reacting as well, gritting his teeth and clenching his clasped hands subtlety with an expression of fury.

Yuya protests that he can't believe that the Academy used Dueling to take over other worlds. Yuto asks if Yuya thinks that it doesn't concern Yuya, being from a faraway world. The world is larger than what Yuya thinks, and there are plenty of things happening in places unseen; Yuto has already seen countless people in this world alone turned into cards. Yuya muses on the concept of a world that they don't know of, do the Fusion and Xyz Dimensions really exist? Then he realizes something, does that mean?

Yes, Yuto replies. It certainly exists: the Synchro Dimension. He remembers his clash with the White Rider and his white dragon. It's still a mystery as to why the dimensions are divided by Summoning methods, but it's an undeniable truth. Yuya asks what their dimension is called, and Yuto explains that Duel Academy call it "Standard"; the foundation of all that exists, the center world.

In Duel Academy, Sora is strapped down on a table, his bandaged body injected with a chemical that causes his vitals to skyrocket. Yuya muses on the four dimensions, Fusion, Xyz, Synchro and Standard. And the Fusion Dimension is invading the Xyz Dimension. He asks why something like that happened.

Yuya states that he doesn't get anything about this dimension nonsense, but he does know this: Dueling is not a tool to be used for conflicts. The Dueling that he believes in is entertainment to put happy smiles on people's face. Shay looks surprised at this, but then quietly scoffs. Even now he remembers it clearly; his father united everyone with Dueling.

He remembers one of his father's Duels in the "Showtime Street" field alongside "Sky Magician", and the cheering of the crowd, including Yuya. That power was in the Action Dueling that his father created and polished; the power to light people's hearts and bring a smile to their faces. He even felt like he was getting close to that power as he remembers his second Duel with Sylvio, where they both entertained the crowd, and Yuya declares that that was Dueling, the Entertainment Dueling that he believes in. He yells that he can't accept that Dueling is being used for fighting, and Yuto is truly shocked by Yuya's words.

And then a green light shines out to their side, much to their shock. The light fills the area, blinding them and filling the screen in the observation room with static. Claude asks what happened, and the technicians frantically explain that the circuit has been disconnected and all other cameras in the area aren't responding.

The light clears and Yuya lowers his arms to see a destroyed streetlight; the cause of the disconnected cameras. A rough voice angrily asks what this thing is doing here; it's the White Rider, sitting astride his Duel Runner. He takes off his helmet with a curse - and his face looks exactly like Yuya's and Yuto's.  
Yuto gasps that it's him, and the Rider notices Yuto, eagerly yelling that it's finally time to settle things with him, as the Rider has been looking for him. Yuto grimaces, and Yuya asks in wonder if there are two guys that look just like him.


	39. Chapter 39

Sora vanishes, begging Duel Academy not to recall him until he's finished off Yuto. Yuya calls his friend's name, and he asks Yuto what's going on. Yuto explains that Sora went back to the Fusion Dimension.

Yuya then recalls the words Ryuu told him earlier that their world was divided into four different dimensions, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Standard, and that in the Xyz Dimension, Yuto's homeland, Heartland City had been attacked by Duel Academy of the Fusion Dimension.  
Yuya hadn't understood the "dimension nonsense," but told Yuto that Dueling wasn't a tool for conflict.

The White Rider had then shown up, and he too was revealed to look like Yuya, and he and Yuto recognized one another, the Rider eagerly exclaiming that it was finally time for him to finish Yuto, who he had been looking for.

In the Leo Corporation observation room, Claude asks if they have any more cameras inside Central Park, but is told that they are all too far away and can't get a clear focus on their target. Shun voices his concern that Sora might have returned with reinforcements from the Fusion Dimension, and requests that Reiji let him go there, but Reiji instead tells his staff to raise the energy observation level for Central Park, since if they've been invaded by a significant number of Duelists, there should be a reaction. Shay calls it naïve, and Reiji replies that this is his city, and he will decide how to protect it.

The White Rider glares at Yuto, and Yuya asks why he has the same face as him too, looking at Yuto, who remembers his last encounter with the Rider. Cracking his knuckles, the Rider comments that they may have been interrupted during their last match, but he'll never lose against Yuto one-on-one.  
He challenges Yuto to a Duel, claiming that he'll definitely wipe the floor with Yuto this time. Activating his Duel Disk, Yuto agrees to take the Pawn of Fusion on. Yuya repeats the moniker in surprise, but the White Rider is furious, asking what Yuto means by Fusion, since his name is Yugo. Yuya yelps the name in surprise. Yugo's Duel Disk emerges from his Duel Runner, and the system declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby." Yuto gets ready and Yugo dons his helmet, and they both yell "DUEL!" as Yugo starts off.

Yugo ramps into the air and declares that the first to strike wins, beginning his turn. Yuto dodges aside as Yugo lands, Special Summoning "Speedroid Terrortop" from his hand since he controls no monsters. Yuya watches the Duel, realizing that Yugo's motorcycle works as a Duel Disk. Then, Yugo Summons the Level 3 Tuner monster, "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice." Yuya gasps at the sight of a Tuner monster, realizing what Yugo is about to do, and Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Terrortop" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice." He chants, "Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" In the Leo Corporation observation room, one of the technicians picks up the Summoning energy, and when asked by Claude if it's Fusion, she replies that it's Synchro, and an extremely powerful one. Back at Central Park, Yugo activates the effect of "Kendama;" he can banish a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to his opponent. He banishes "Terrortop", and "Kendama" blasts an energy stream at Yuto, who barely dodges as his LP falls to 3500. Yugo then Sets a card to end his turn. Yuya realizes the strangeness of Yugo using Synchro Monsters, while Yuto's enemy is the Fusion Dimension

Yuto declares his turn and draws, and then he Summons "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves." Then, since he controls a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, he Special Summons "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" from his hand. Yuto immediately overlays his two Level 3 monsters, and he chants "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"  
The technicians pick up the Xyz Summon, and Claude wonders what's going on. Shun realizes that Yuto must be fighting the so-called Pawn of Fusion, and he requests that he be allowed to assist. Reiji refuses again, explaining that even if Shun is correct, it hasn't been made clear whether or not the Synchro Dimension is their enemy, so provoking them here is not an optimal move. Shun grits his teeth angrily.

Back at the Duel, Yuto explains that an Xyz Monster that used "Ragged Gloves" as Xyz Material gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn, and "Break Sword" rises to 3000 ATK

Both Duelist and monster break into a run, Yuto declaring his Battle Phase and attacking "Kendama" with "Break Sword." "Kendama" veers away from Yugo and is destroyed, and Yugo admits that it was a close one as his LP falls to 3200. Yuto stops, Sets a card, and ends his turn, and the ATK of "Break Sword" returns to normal. Yugo stops and curses, telling Yuto that he'll pay him back double, no, a million times.

Starting off again, Yugo draws, declaring his turn, and drives past Yuto, power sliding as he activates the Spell Card, "Speed Recovery," allowing him to Special Summon a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard, and he revives "Kendama." He can't Normal Summon on the turn he uses "Speed Recovery" but this is more than enough to destroy Yuto's monster. Ramping into the air again, Yugo enters his Battle Phase and orders "Kendama" to attack.  
As "Kendama" boosts towards him, Yuto counters with a face-down card, "Phantom Sword," which equips to "Break Sword" and raises its ATK by 800, to 2800. Yuya observes that "Broken Sword" is stronger than "Kendama," now, but Yugo sneers at Yuto underestimating him and he activates his own Trap Card, "Speed Turn," which switches "Break Sword" into Defense Position and lowers its DEF by 500, to 500. Now "Break Sword" is finished, he says. Yuto retorts that he won't let that happen, using the other effect of "Phantom Sword" to prevent the destruction. "Broken Sword" parries the attack and flies past "Kendama," who Yugo reveals inflicts piercing damage. "Kendama" plunges into the ground behind Yuto and sends him rolling across the ground, while Yuya shields himself from the powerful shockwave. Yuto comes to a stop, his LP decreasing to 1800, and Yugo screeches to a halt in front of Yuya, Setting a card and ending his turn. Yuya calls out Yuto's name and runs towards him, but Yuto wards him off and gets to his feet. Yuya stops in the center of the Duel.

Declaring his turn, Yuto draws. He changes "Break Sword" back into Attack Position, and then he Summons "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak". Yuto then activates the effect of "Ancient Cloak," switching it to Defense Position to increase the ATK of "Break Sword" by 800. He orders his Battle Phase and has "Break Sword" attack "Kendama." Yugo reaches for his Duel Disk's touch screen, thinking that he could negate the attack by using the effect of "Tri-Eyed Dice" in his Graveyard, but he instead allows himself to take the hit, his LP falling to 2600. Yuto Sets a card and ends his turn. Yugo admits that Yuto is pretty good, and Yuto claims that he won't lose to a Pawn of Fusion. Yugo blows a gasket, protesting that he keeps telling Yuto that his name is Yugo. He yells that Yuto has made him mad now; first he took away what Yugo held precious, and then he keeps getting Yugo's name wrong. Yuto retorts that Yugo is the one who took things from them, but Yugo tells him to shut up; they can talk after Yugo beats Yuto's face in.

Driving past Yuto, Yugo draws, adding the Spell Card that he just drew to his hand and then Summoning "Speedroid Double Yoyo" from his hand. When "Double Yoyo" is successfully Summoned, Yugo can Special Summon a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard, and he revives "Tri-Eyed Dice." A titanic roar echoes from Yugo's Extra Deck, and he reassures its owner that he knows it wants to fight "him," so Yugo will call him out now. He tunes the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice," chanting, "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"  
The Synchro Monster that Yuto battled in Heartland emerges onto the field, roaring as it glides beside Yugo, with 2500 ATK. Yuya is shocked that Yugo has a dragon as well. Yugo declares his Battle Phase, and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" climbs into the sky, light flushing its blades as Yugo orders its attack of "Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind." It dive-bombs "Broken Sword," shredding the Xyz Monster and knocking Yuto down again, reducing him to 1300 LP.

Yuya runs to Yuto again, and Yuto tells him to stay back, running towards the scepter of "Break Sword". He activates the effect of "Break Sword;" when it is destroyed, he can Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 monsters. The specter reforms into "Ragged Gloves" and "Silent Boots," their Levels increasing. Yugo scoffs that now that those guys are back, he'll be getting rid of the useless one, and he activates the Spell Card that he drew, "Shock Surprise." By banishing a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard, he can destroy one monster his opponent controls, and he destroys "Dusty Robe" by banishing "Double Yoyo." With that, Yugo ends his turn, telling Yuto that he knows why Yugo left the other monsters, doesn't he?  
He tells Yuto to bring it out, since "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" is waiting. Yugo is certain that he was guided here by his dragon, just like when he went to Heartland. This time, Yugo says, they'll settle the score, and he urges Yuto to call out his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."

"Settle the score?" Yuto asks, remembering his dragon. With a determined look, he draws, and wastes no time in overlaying his two Level 4 monsters, chanting "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"  
Just as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion" did so previously, both "Clear Wing" and "Dark Rebellion" roar at one another, and Yuya gasps as his chest is struck by a burning sensation again. Yuto is in discomfort as well, gritting his teeth with his eyes closed. Again Ryuu also felt the same burning sensation as the others.

And then Yuto's eyes snap open, obscured by blue light. Yuya gasps Yuto's name just as Yugo is gripped by a similar state, his own eyes glowing aqua.

Yuto agrees to finish this; with his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," he shall destroy Yugo, and everything. Yuya whispers Yuto's name in confusion, as Yuto activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion." By using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster and gains that lost ATK. He declares "Treason Discharge" as "Dark Rebellion's" wings unfold and it blasts lightning at "Clear Wing," trapping the other Dragon. Yuya observes that the ATK of "Clear Wing" will be reduced to 1250, while that of "Dark Rebellion" will rise to 3750.  
But Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon;" when a Level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster effect, it can negate that effect and destroy that monster. Yuya is shocked at the power of the effect, and light spreads through "Clear Wing's" blades as Yugo declares, "Reverse Revenge", and "Clear Wing" blasts rainbow light from its body, dispelling the lightning. Yuto responds with a Trap, "Phantom Wing," which prevents "Dark Rebellion's" destruction and increases its ATK by 500.  
The light rays are dispelled and "Dark Rebellion" rises to 3000 ATK, a move that impresses Yuya. Both Yuto and Yugo begin snarling that they will destroy everything, and Yuya begs them to stop using Dueling to clash their hatred against one another.

Yuto ignores him, declaring his Battle Phase, but Yuya runs in front of him before he can attack, yelling at him to stop, since this isn't Dueling.  
He claims that Duels are there to make people smile and make them happy, he says, reminding Yuto that they brought smiles to his homeland, Heartland. Yuto gasps and closes his eyes, and when he opens them, the glow is gone. Trembling, he claims that he doesn't want to hurt anyone, and Yuya looks overjoyed that Yuto is back to his senses. Yuto falters, and Yuya runs up to him as Yuto ends his turn.

But Yugo is still in a berserk state, drawing and Summoning "Speedroid Razorang." Yuya yells at Yugo that he needs to stop this as well, but Yugo activates the effect of "Razorang", switching it to Defense Position to reduce the ATK of a monster by 300. "Razorang" returns to its boomerang form and begins to spin. Yuya knows that that effect won't be enough to beat the 3000 ATK "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," but Yugo targets "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" for the effect instead.  
He then activates the effect of "Clear Wing," since a Level 5 of higher monster was targeted by a monster effect, he negates the activation and destroys the monster. He declares "Reverse Revenge" again, and "Razorang" is destroyed. Yuya believes that Yugo has seen reason as well, but Yugo reveals that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" will gain ATK equal to the ATK of the monsters it destroys with its effect, and Yuya gasps, "What?" in horror as "Clear Wing" rises to 4500 ATK.

Yugo orders "Clear Wing" to attack "Dark Rebellion" with "Spinstorm Sky Strike" and "Dark Rebellion" takes off to meet "Clear Wing" head on, but it's easily destroyed. As the attack plunges towards Yuya.  
At this time Ryuu's 2 cards Odd-eyes chaos dragon and Stardust Spark Dragon begin to glow beckoning him to call out their spirits.

Ryuu runs into the middle of the attack and calls out the 2 dragons using his power materializing them with his duel disk " Stop this duel " he yells out loud causing both his and his brother's pendents to glow causing a blackout and disrupting the duel. Six dragon spirits then surround Clear wing Synchro dragon and Odd-eyes chaos dragon behind them shielding Yuto and Yuya with spirit energy.  
Ryuu then kneels over looking at the 2 boys ( " they are alright " ) he thought to himself before falling forward , as Yuzu rushes through Central Park, and her bracelet shines again but immediately fades as if nothing has happened. Yuto and Yugo are still there and not teleported away like what usually happens.

Yuzu then wonders why and Yuya picks himself up and runs to Ryuu. He desperately shakes him asking Ryuu what's wrong and what happened, but he doesn't answer while Yuto looks on.

At Duel Academy, the Professor stands in front of his machine, explaining to a student that after reviewing the situation in Standard through the memories of their agent, they've obtained some interesting information. A holographic screen displaying Yuzu appears, and the Professor explains that her name is Yuzu Boyle, and she is most likely the fourth piece that he's been searching for.

He comments that the student will bring her to him, won't he? The student, who has the same face as Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo smiles, as the Professor calls him by name, "Yuri..."


	40. Chapter 40

Two days have passed since the Duel between Yuto and Yugo, and Ryuu is still unconscious. Yuya wonders if he will ever wake up but did not for the rest of the week , during that time his mind lived in the Duel Monsters Spirit World under the protection of Stardust Spark Dragon and Odd-eyes Dragons his link to the 4 main dimensions and 12 sub dimensions. When he finally wakes up and sees his brother there.

" you are awake. "  
" Yes , what happened in the Arc League and how long was I out ? "  
" about a week."  
" what about the Arc League ? "  
Yuya then hugs his older brother " never mind that I thought you will never wake up but I am glad you are here. What happened anyways. ? "

Ryuu sits up on his bed and looks down " our world , no all worlds are in danger these incidents are only the beginning to fight this evil energy that is approaching or gaining power we will need all the help we can get. "

The Odd-eyes cards then begins to glow again as if reacting to something , Odd-eyes then appears next to him " the forth one is close, but this one feels strange. "  
" Strange ? what do you mean Odd-eyes. "  
" I sense miasma form it "  
" I see so that duelist is our target , you know who it is ? "  
" It will appear that way , and sadly I cannot discern who it is "

Back at the present Ryuu then gets up " Yuya lets find Shun and Yuto "

Meanwhile at the Arc league it is now the second week of competition and again the duelists are released into the city for another week of battle royale since there are still too many. Aura Sentia loses to Moon Shadow in a one turn kill. In the Juniors section Frederick has 3200 Life Points, while Layra Special Summons an unknown Synchro Monster, which defeats Fredrick. Hokuto wins against a unknown duelist and Kit loses to Iggy and getting injured as a result by Iggy constantly physically assaulting Kit Blade and then winning the duel with a one turn kill.

Ryuu is then contacted by Reiji to also pass on a message to Yuto as he looks for him to also include Yuto in the Arc League. Reiji feels that Yuto can also be a Lancer since Sora is gone he can have information on their enemies.  
" odd-eyes "  
" Yes , master "  
" see if you can find the location of one of the dragons from last week. "

Odd-Eyes then attempts to locate the signatures of the two spirits a white dragon with clear crystal like wings 'clear wing synchro dragon' and a black dragon with long tusks that expel thunder from its body 'dark rebellion xyz dragon'.  
" Master , I have located the target the black dragon is at the Jungle area currently in a battle with another duelist. "

Yuto is currently in a duel with Iggy with the latter believing that it takes power and that winning is everything , Yuto is then pushed into a corner , since he was constantly attacked by Iggy distracting him form using any card effects. It is now Yuto's turn again but Ryuu interferes causing a 2000 LP penalty to him having arrived on time..  
"draw..." getting red-eyes darkness metal dragon , while Iggy had Idaten the Conqueror Star on the field.

Ryuu then normal summons Divine Dragon Apocralyph , and then banishes it to summon Red-eyes darkness metal dragon and through its effect special summons Kaiser Glider. Ryuu then sets a card face down. Yuto only has 100 LP left. The only thing that can turn this around is to summon his dragon. He draws but was unable to get anything he can use out of the deck.  
Ryuu then tells Yuto to focus there is still hope to win. " look again the card you have drawn. "  
The card in Yuto's hand was XYZ rebirth a spell card that allows him to special summon a Xyz monster from his graveyard and attach this spell to it as an overlay unit. Yuto then visualized the way he can win this duel , and even if it fails Gabriel is there in his mind , mistaken Ryuu for his comrade.

" I play XYZ rebirth this allows me to special summon an XYZ monster from my grave " I play magic card XYZ rebirth this spell allows me to bring back Phantom Knights Break Sword and attach this card as its overlay unit.  
Next I use its effect by using 1 overlay unit i can destroy one card on my side of the field and one on my opponents field I destroy Break Sword and Idaten the Conqueror Star.  
Break Sword's effect also allows me to Special Summon two Phantom knights in my graveyard and raise their levels by one so I bring back Phantom Knights Ragged Glove and Phantom Knights Silent Boots. " Yuto then overlays the 2 new monsters chanting " Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ! "

Yuto then makes a direct attack dealing 2500 damage leaving Iggy with 1500 LP. Iggy plays monster reborn to bring back Idaten the Conqueror Star and attacks Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon.  
" Reverse card open - Trap activate Mirror force " Ryuu responds to Iggy's attack to Yuto's monster destroying it. The turn then goes back to Ryuu and he ends the game with a direct attack with Kaiser Glider with 2400 atk points.

Yuto then turns to Ryuu and calls him Gabriel.  
" I am not Gabriel , my name is Ryuu , Yuya's older brother. " he then responds and then inviting Yuto to join the Arc League event they are running.


	41. Chapter 41

A powerful Summoning energy in the city, a Fusion signature. Reiji tells his crew to look at what the cameras they found recorded, and the screen shows the mysterious girl advancing on another duelist , who Claude recognizes. Holding up her Duel Disk, the girl causes a crimson light to emit from it, and when it fades, the duelist is gone. The girl picks up a card and waves it, then turns and leaves. Reiji orders the tape to be rewound and enhanced, and upon seeing her face, which resembles Yuzu's, Claude gasps that it's Yuzu.

Yuzu's Duel is being monitored by Reiji's technicians, while the mysterious girl is in the Stadium. Reiji muses that there's no mistaking her; that is definitely the girl from yesterday. Claude explains that the currently scheduled Senior match involves Kev Ravenwood, the previous Junior Youth champion, and Reiji realizes that the girl's target is Kev. He get up from his chair, and explains that he's going to Paradise Stadium, warning them not to let Shay , Ryuu or Yuya go there.

In Yuzu and Micky's Duel, Micky's "Gellenduo", powered up by two "Freya, Spirit of Victory", attacks and destroys "Canon the Melodious Diva", reducing Yuzu to 2900 LP. Nico comments that both Duelists are even in skill, and Micky agrees, but with the crowd's support, she has the strength of a hundred on her side.  
She waves to the crowd, telling them to enjoy every second of the Duel. Yuzu scoffs, remarking that she'll give everyone the best Duel that they can enjoy. Her father tells her to stay calm and burn on, as he'll transfer her the hot-blooded power of a hundred himself, while Gong explains that this man will cheer with the power of a hundred men. With the both of them, Yuzu will have the strength of two hundred, and the kids cheer, "Yay!" in the background..

At the main stadium, the MC explains that Kev Xyz Summoned "Hierophant of Prophecy", and used it to finish his match today. Kev himself enters a back area of the stadium, and he sees the mysterious girl and her companion walking towards him.  
He asks if she's the one who called him here, but the girl doesn't reply, ripping off her concealing overcoat and throwing out her arm in a challenge. kev seems intimidated, but Reiji intervenes, explaining that he was the one who called Kev here. He apologizes to Kev and asks him to leave, congratulating Kev on a splendid Duel and telling Kev that he expects more from him in the future. Kev turns to leave and the mysterious girl protests, but Reiji swiftly grabs her arm, adorned with a similar bracelet to Zuzu's, and he orders Kev to leave.  
Kev quickly flees, and the girl wrenches her arm free, telling Reiji that if he's going to get in her way, then she'll take him out first. Her companion asks her to leave that to him, shedding his own overcoat. The girl tells Barrett to stay out of this, and Barrett replies that he cannot; the duty given to him by the Professor is to protect the girl from any sparks that may fall upon her. Scowling, the girl begins to walk away, but stops short when Reiji asks if the Professor is Leo Akaba. Neither foe answers, Barrett strapping on a shield-like Duel Disk and activating its sword-shaped blade. Reiji straps on his own Duel Disk, and orders the area to be sealed off, and not to let anyone in unless Reiji tells them otherwise. He activates his Duel Disk, and the girl sits on the side.

Both Duelists yell, "DUEL!"

Barrett takes the first turn for the advantage, activating the Continuous Spell Card "Beastborg Fusioner", which allows him to Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" monster once per turn, as Declan expected. Barrett fuses "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" and chants, "Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth, Beastborg Panther Predator!"

In the control room, the technicians detect a Summoning level that is almost equivalent to that the measurement recorded yesterday. Barrett activates the effect of "Panther Predator", inflicting half of its ATK to Reiji, and "Panther Predator" blasts a red beam at Reiji, who blocks the beam with his Duel Disk as his LP falls to 800.  
Barrett Sets two cards and ends his turn, the girl remarking that Barrett is already steadily wearing down his opponent's LP in a by-the-books strategy. Claude contacts Reiji , confirming that Reiji's opponents are Duelists from the Fusion Dimension. Reiji replies that he knows.

Declaring his turn, Reiji draws "D/D Lilith". He activates his own Continuous Spell Card, "Dark Contract with the Swamp King", which will inflict 1000 damage to him during his Standby Phase. Barrett is intrigued by the prospect of Reiji damaging himself, and Reiji explains that in exchange , once per turn, he is allowing to Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster.  
Reiji then holds up the cards, declaring that he's fusing "D/D Cerberus" and "D/D Lilith". The mysterious girl reacts in shock at the sight of the "Cerberus" card, and Declan chants, "Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"  
He declares his Battle Phase and attacks "Panther Predator" with "Genghis", declaring "Fire Stroke". Flames envelop the greatsword of "Genghis and it slashes through "Panther Predator". Barrett falls to 3600 LP, but had already activated a Continuous Trap Card, "Beast-borg Medal of the Shield", which gains a Medal Counter for every 100 Battle Damage that he took. Four medals materialize on the shield that appears, and Barrett adds that in addition, when "Panther Predator" is destroyed, he can Special Summon its Fusion Materials from his Graveyard. "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" emerge from the Graveyard portal. Musing that Barrett had already planned for his monster's destruction, Reiji ends his turn.

Adjusting his glasses, Reiji comments that Barrett is unafraid of the risks needed to be taken for victory, and he seems to have an abundance of combat experience. Barrett is silent, remembering an incident in Heartland where he led three of his fellows into a "Widespread Ruin" trap, an incident implied to have caused the loss of his left eye. He then recalls meeting the mysterious girl in the corridors of Duel Academy, the girl having claimed that she would go to the Standard Dimension even if Barrett tried to stop her. Barrett replied that he would not stop the girl, but go with her, much to the girl's surprise, as all the other guards had tried to stop her.

Back in the present, Barrett thinks that he knew the risks, but if he is to return to the battlefield, he must produce sufficient results. He declares his turn and draws, then activates the effect of "Beastborg Fusioner" once again, fusing "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel". He tells "Panther Predator" to appear and come forth once more. Barrett then activates the other effect of "Beast-borg Medal of the Shield", sending it to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of a "Beastborg" monster by 100 times the number of "Medal Counters" that "Shield" had. "Panther Predator" rises to 2000 ATK, much to the watching Claude's shock.  
Barrett activates another Continuous Trap Card, "Beast-borg Medal of the Blade", which gains a "Medal Counter" for every 100 damage he deals to Reiji. Reiji observes that Barrett has quite a liking for war medals. Barrett replies that he is a warrior, and the number of medals he has is proof of his honor. Barrett activates the effect of "Panther Predator" to inflict half of its ATK to Declan, and this time , Reiji takes 1000 damage, reducing him to 2200 as he blocks the beam again. "Medal of the Blade" gains ten "Medal Counters", and Barrett then sends "Medal of the Blade" to the Graveyard to activate its effect, increasing the ATK of a "Beastborg" monster he controls by 100 for each "Medal Counter" that "Medal of the Blade" had. "Panther Predator" rises to 3000 ATK, much to Claude's horror , and Barrett declares battle, attacking "Genghis" with "Panther Predator". "Panther Predator" severs one of the barbs of "Genghis" and snaps its sword with "Industrial Savage", reducing Reiji to 1200 LP.  
Reiji thinks that as he expected, Barrett has an abundance of combat experience. Setting a card, Barrett ends his turn, commenting that on his next turn , Reiji will take 1000 damage due to his "Dark Contract with the Swamp King", correct?

Reiji confirms this. With only the slightest hesitation, Reiji draws, and he takes 1000 damage due to the effect of "Dark Contract with the Swamp King". He groans in pain as both the card and his heart glow purple, and he falls to 200 LP. Barrett declares that Reiji has earned his respect, and Reiji deserves a medal of honor as well. Reiji retorts that he does not need such things, but this damage has sealed Barrett's fate. Barrett looks surprised as Reiji steps forward, "D/D Savant Galilei" and "D/D Savant Kepler" reflected in his glasses. He uses the Scale 1 "Galilei" and the Scale 10 "Kepler" to Set the Pendulum Scale, allowing him to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 9, and he chants, " Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and give birth to a new light that renders the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!"  
Two purple streaks appear from the Summoning portal as Reiji calls, "Prideful knight, D/D Proud Chevalier! Vessel of disaster, D/D Pandora!" Barrett is shocked to see the Summon , and Reiji declares that there is still more, overlaying the Level 5 "Proud Chevalier" and "Pandora". He chants, "Hero of legends, pierce through all things with your profound justice! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 5, D/D/D Marksman King Tell!" The Pendulum-Xyz Summon shocks Barrett even more.

Reiji activates the effect of "Tell." By using one Overlay Unit in a turn where he took damage from a "Dark Contract" card, he can reduce the ATK of one of Barrett's monsters by 1000 and inflicting 1000 damage to Barrett. Barrett realizes that this is why Reiji took that damage. "Tell" absorbs one of its Overlay Units into its wrist-mounted crossbow and fires twin lightning arrows as Reiji declares, "Electrostatic Arrow!", the first one hitting "Panther Predator" in the knee, reducing it to 2000 ATK, and the second exploding in front of Barrett, blasting him backwards and reducing him to 2600 LP.  
Barrett manages to push himself off the ground and flip upright. Reiji uses the other Overlay Unit, and "Tell" fires its "Electrostatic Arrows" again, hitting "Panther Predator" in the chest, reducing it to 1000 ATK, and Barrett is hit in the shoulder. Barrett yanks the arrow out and crushes it as his LP falls to 1600. Reiji tells them that he's not done yet, and he activates the second effect of "Dark Contract with the Swamp King"; he can banish Fusion Materials from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon a "D/D" Fusion Monster, much to Barrett's shock.  
Banishing "Proud Chevalier" and "Pandora", he chants, "Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster! Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!" Declaring his Battle Phase, Reiji attacks with "d'Arc". Barrett refuses to fall that easily, and he activates a Trap Card, "Beast-borg Medal of Honor." It destroys "Panther Predator" and Special Summons its Fusion Material Monsters from the Graveyard, then inflicts their total ATK to both players as damage. Power flows from the resurrected "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel", exploding above them as Barrett vows to take Reiji out with him with the 3500 points of damage.

Reiji adjusts his glasses and tells Barrett that he won't let him, activating the effect of "d'Arc", negating the effect damage and gaining LP equal to the damage that was negated. "d'Arc" collects the energy in her claw with its "Life Elation" effect, and Declan gains 7000 LP, rising to 7200 LP. Barrett protests that it's impossible, and Reiji orders "d'Arc" to resume battle with "Oracle Charge", destroying "Panther Warrior" and dropping Barrett's LP to 800. Declaring the finishing blow, Reiji has "Tell" attack "Dark Sentinel" with "Forbidden Break Shot". "Tell" fires, and the arrow vanishes before it strikes, to "Barrett's" surprise. The attack hits home, and it blasts Barrett across the ground, reducing his LP to zero. The mysterious girl looks defiantly at Reiji.

Mirroring her defiance, Yuzu has 100 LP to Micky's 1000, and only "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" on her field opposing Micky's "Wingweaver". Nico explains that it's been a truly heated match up until now, but Micky has taken the lead. With no cards in her hand, Yuzu prepares to draw, thinking that being able to enjoy situations like this is Entertainment Dueling. She draws dramatically, getting "Crystal Rose" and Summoning it. She uses its effect to treat it as "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra", and the light surrounding "Crystal Rose" refracts into an image of "Mozarta". Yuzu uses the effect of "Soprano" to fuse "Crystal Rose" and "Soprano", chanting, "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Yuzu attacks with "Bloom Diva", using her effect to prevent her destruction in battle and inflict the battle damage to Micky that Yuzu would have taken. "Bloom Diva's" "Reflect Shout" destroys "Wingweaver" and Micky is blasted backwards as her LP falls to zero. Nico declares that they have a winner, You Show Duel School's Yuzu Boyle, and that it truly was an amazing Duel.

Back in the back area, the mysterious girl gets up and begins to walk off, but Reiji tells Selena to wait, and Selena turns back to look at him.


	42. Chapter 42

Reiji muses that the girl is Selena, not Yuzu Boyle. Selena repeats Yuzu's name in confusion, and Reji explains that Yuzu is someone from this dimension who resembles Selena, but let's leave aside why they look alike for now. He explains that he is Reiji Akaba, Leo Akaba's son. He asks if she doesn't remember; he's met her before, at the Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy.

Selena was the Duelist that Leo Akaba had his eye on the most there, and now she has appeared in their world. But for what purpose; did she improve her skills under Leo Akaba's teachings and get sent here as the vanguard for an invasion ? Selena angrily denies it , claiming that she came to this world of her own will. She remembers Reiji too , from when he crossed dimensions and came to her world three years previously. Selena had had to watch her comrades going off to the front lines, while she lived a trapped life in the stifling castle, ever since that day that Reiji appeared three years ago.

A large cylinder is seen glowing in a laboratory. A younger Reiji steps out of it, feebly reaching out, and the glow fades. As he explores the hallways of Duel Academy, he hears shouting, and he sees a young Selena running down a hallway with three Academy professors in pursuit. Shadowing them, Reiji hides on a stone walkway above where the professors have cornered Selena.  
The Aide steps up, telling Selena that it is the Professor's orders and asks her to come back. Selena snaps that she wants to test her abilities, but the Aide replies that there is no way that the Professor would allow her to do that. Selena snaps that she doesn't need his permission and activates her Duel Disk, stating that she's getting out of Duel Academy by her own free will; she won't show any mercy to those that get in her way.

With no other choice, the Aide orders the three professors to capture Selena , and the professors deploy their Duel Disks. Selena starts off, Summoning "Lunalight Blue Cat" and Setting a card. She tells them to bring it on, and the Aide orders the professors to do it. They each Summon "Ancient Gear Soldier", and Reiji ducks as a shockwave rocks the area, despite the absence of an Action Field. Selena's "Blue Cat" lands unharmed and she snaps that it's ridiculous that they call themselves professors of Duel Academy. The Aide warns her that this isn't over, but before they can continue, Reiji Summons "D/D Cerberus" and declares his Battle Phase , destroying one of the "Ancient Gear Soldiers". Reiji yells at Selena to jump as he holds out his hand. Selena looks back as "Cerberus" bars the way of the professors , and Selena leaps into the air to grab his hand. They flee, "Cerberus" fading, and the Aide contacts someone on his Duel Disk.

Reiji and Selena arrive at the harbor and she tells him to let her go, asking him where his boat is. Reiji is confused, and Selena points out that Reiji must have taken a boat there; she's getting out of Duel Academy by her own free will to grasp her future. A voice declares that her future is here. The Professor, accompanied by four blue-uniformed guards wearing strange masks, walks into the area.

Reiji gasps, "Father!" but Leo ignores him, addressing Selena instead, telling her that he knows her abilities more than anyone else. Selena angrily asks why he keeps her locked up on this island, not making use of her abilities. Leo replies that it is not that time yet, and Selena asks when it will be, when Leo destroys Xyz or Synchro ? The terms confuse Reiji , and Selena explains that she heard a rumor that the advance into the Xyz Dimension is about to start , so if Leo approves of her abilities , he should add her to the vanguard squad.

Leo states that he cannot, because Selena already has what she needs to do. Reiji angrily cuts in, asking what this advance and destroy talk is all about, and what the heck Duel Academy is. Leo didn't say anything to Reiji or his wife, and even abandoned the company. Leo asks if Reiji crossed dimensions just to find that out , and Reiji is shocked that he has crossed dimensions.  
Five more guards step up and restrain Reiji and Selena, two taking Selena away as she struggles and Reiji protests. Leo tells Selena that he will find her no matter where she runs, and absolutely bring her back. As Selena curses and struggles, the guards take her away. Leo explains that he'll have Reiji return as well, and Reiji angrily asks him to explain where they are.

Leo explains that this is the Fusion Dimension; Duel Academy is his front-line base to accomplish his plans. He orders his guard to bring something, and one of them straps a hexagonal band around Reiji's wrist, informing Leo that it has been set. Leo explains that the band is a dimensional transporter that will self-destruct after being activated to prevent Reiji's return. He tells Reiji to stay put in his world, but Reiji furiously yells that he isn't done talking to Leo, and asks what he meant by advance and destroy. Leo claims that it is all for the purpose of uniting the worlds, and Reiji tries to ask what that means, yelling "FATHER!" as the guards release him and the device activates.

In the present , Reiji explains to Selena that these last three years he has been making preparations to crush Leo's ambitions, which was why he became the President of Leo Corporation in his place, and has worked towards finding and training Duelists with potential, all to protect their world.  
He asks if Selena wants to join him, and she is surprised, as Reiji states that they can protect this world from Leo and Duel Academy. Selena interrupts, telling him not to be ridiculous; she only came here because she heard that there were remnants of the Xyz forces here. She remembers hearing Sora's tantrums in Duel Academy about the Xyz scum, and comments that they must have been skilled to defeat an agent of Duel Academy. She thought that if she defeated him, then she could make Leo Akaba acknowledge her abilities, and she pulls out a card, lamenting that her first target was a complete disappointment. She throws a card to Reiji , who catches it and informs her that Kev Ravenwood was not the one she wants. Selena angrily asks where he is, the Xyz Duelist who defeated the agent of Duel Academy.

There were several Xyz Duelists in the city at this point : Yuto , Gabriel , Shun. In another location , a gold-armored Duelist is thrown through the air, his LP falling to zero. Nico Smiley announces that that does it; the winner is Shun of LDS. His opponent, Chalac from Knights of the Duel Disks , a special guest school from overseas, was utterly defeated in a one-sided match by Shun. Three other armored Duelists sit in the stands, watching their comrade's defeat.

"A Duelist from the Xyz Dimension?" Reiji asks. "I don't know of one." Selena decides to search on her own and turns to leave, but Reiji warns her that he will not be able to overlook her causing a disturbance in this town, and even if she is not here under Leo Akaba's orders, Reiji will consider her an enemy.  
His statement finally rouses the injured Barrett, who activates the forced return function of his Duel Disk, explaining that he has informed Duel Academy of their location. His Duel Disk warps him away, and Selena nonchalantly comments on the forced return program.  
She explains to Reiji that she will be pursued, and when that happens… Reiji remembers his father's absolute vow to bring Selena back when she ran, as Selena continues that her pursuit will cause more than just a disturbance, but if she can defeat the Xyz Duelist, then Leo Akaba will have no choice but to acknowledge her abilities. She finally leaves, and Reiji takes out his Duel Disk, calling someone to gather the top class immediately and contact Ryuu.

At the You Show Duel School, Yuya, Yuzu, Shuzo, and the kids watch the Duel News on the television, as the announcer explains that after intense battles over the past few days in the Paradise City Junior Arc League Championship, the first round is still not finished as there is still too many.  
The announcer continues with Yuya, making a name for himself with his Pendulum Summoning. Yuya rubs his head in embarrassment as the announcer explains that Yuya defeated two fierce opponents; LDS's Sylvio Sawatari in Round One and Bandit Warrior Academy's Iggy Arlo.

Yuzu puts her hand out, reminding Yuya that they're rivals now that they've come this far. She encourages him to do his best and give the audience the best Entertainment Duel. Yuya agrees, complimenting Yuzu's last Duel, and states that he wants to have one like that. They clasp hands, bringing Shuzo to tears as he declares that this is youth put into Duels, and he enthusiastically tells them to aim for the top. Frederick complains that Shuzo is too loud, and Ally points out that the announcements are still not over.

The other leading Duelists are Reed Pepper of the Duel School. Trout, the Fishing Duelist, whose words are "big haul", and she wishes Trout good luck in getting a big catch. The Strong Dojo's Gong Strong, who has been making a name for himself with his Heavystrong Dueling. And another one of those dark horses is LDS's Shun.

Yuya gasps to see Shun being announced, and the announcer remarks that his shocking victory over You Duel School"s Sora Perse is still very clearly in their minds. Shun also took his other duels with a one-sided victory, and the announcer wonders what kind of Duel he'll show them in Round Two.  
Tate is horrified, protesting that no matter how one looks at it, Shay went too far. Ally agrees, claiming that she bets that it's his fault that Sora is gone too. Frederick says that he's so angry that he's got the shivers. Yuya just murmurs Sora's name.

In the Fusion Dimension, Leo sits on his throne in front of his machine, asking if Sora wished to go to the Standard Dimension again. Sora replies that he does, as there are Xyz remnants there. Leo replies that he will grant that wish, and Sora thanks him politely. Leo explains that Sora will not be going alone this time, and nine of the blue-uniformed students guards step up: the Obelisk Force.  
Leo explains that finding the Xyz Duelists is only a secondary objective; their primary target is her. A hologram of Selena appears, and Sora gasps that it's Yuzu. Leo corrects him that it is Selena, and Sora asks in confusion why. Leo states that he has no need to know that. His mission is to retrieve Selena and return her to the Fusion Dimension; he is authorized to engage the local Duelists in combat to accomplish this, and he must bring Selena back.

Back in the Standard Dimension, Shuzo reassures them that Sora will come back, and suggests that Yuya and Yuzu keep winning for him. Frederick agrees, reminding them that Sora only joined the Championship because Yuya was, and he mimics Sora's eyes and voice.  
Tate suggests that if they keep winning, Sora will be so frustrated that he'll have to show his face. Ally adds that Tate is still winning in the Youth Class as well, and Shuzo declares that that settles it, telling Yuya, Yuzu and Tate to all win and do their best to frustrate Sora. Yoko muses that she would like Reed to aim for first place as well, and Yuya sweat drops in shock.


	43. Chapter 43

The announcer on the television declares that tomorrow's match will determine the Top 16 are shown on the screen: Nagi, Sun Shadow, Moon Shadow, Taka, Halil, Trout, Olga, Dennis Macfield, Reed, Carl, Bram, Ashley, Yuya, Gong, Yuzu , Ryuu , and Shay. She hopes that all of their competitors will fight with no regrets tomorrow, and begins announcing the weather. In the Leo Corporation, Henrietta snaps her fingers to switch the screen off, and she turns to Reiji, commenting that it seems like it's finally happening. Reiji refuses to let it, stating that they will absolutely prevent it as he stares out over the city in the evening.

The next day, in the LDS Center Court, the current leading duelists stand behind Nico Smiley, save Shay and Ryuu , whose absence is noted by Yuya , Yuzu, and the three Knight of Duels students. Nico thanks the audience for waiting, for right now, a Battle Royal between all the duelists entered will now continue reminding everyone of the rules. The match will start at exactly noon, when Action Cards will be spread out, but this is the most important part: there are Pendulum Cards developed by Leo Corporation scattered around the city; competitors must find two of them and Duel.

Yuzu and Shuzo realize that everyone will be able to Pendulum Summon, and Nico explains that the matches will be held under an Ante Rule with the Pendulum Cards as the winnings. The winners will take the number of Pendulum Cards bet by the loser. In addition, the city will be divided into four areas by the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandary", competitors being free to battle in any of these four areas.  
Tate and Ally gasp that the entire city will be an Action Field, and Frederick gets an impressive bout of shivers. Nico states that there's only five minutes until the Battle Royal begins, and he asks the entrants to prepare their Duel Disks. Yuya, Yuzu, and Gong all ready their Duel Disks, which enter Battle Royal mode.

Nico orders the gate to open, and a section of the stadium rises up. Selena watches from the outside, thinking that the Xyz Duelist must be in there. Everyone prepares themselves and Shay moves through LDS as Nico declares the start of the match and begins the Action Duel chant.  
Everyone finishes by yelling "Duel!" and they dash out of the gates, Yuya, Yuzu, Reed, and the Shadow brothers leading the way as Yuya laughs happily, while the Action Cards scatter in four bunches.

Up in Reiji's office, Henrietta comments on the city-wide Battle Royal, congratulating Reiji. Reiji explains that an alert of inter-dimensional invading Duelists would cause a mass panic, so instead they will release the current Top 16 and continuing the battle royal , and have them intercept the invaders.

Meanwhile, the ones who will actually intercept the invaders are the Top 8 of the Senior class , a plan made smoother by the fact that all of them , including Kev Ravenwood, are from LDS. Henrietta tells them that for the honor of LDS and the fate of their world, they are counting on them, and the Senior class respond in the affirmative.

Reiji nods, and then turns to Shay and Ryuu , telling them that they are to find Duelists with potential among the current top sixteen in the stadium, and to have them join the Lancers as emergency backup.

Shay asks if Reiji doesn't want him to fight the enemy, and comments that he can't promise that, since he'll have no choice but to take part if the Senior Team get wiped out.  
Kev is derisive of Shay running his mouth despite being only Junior Youth class, and Shun leaves, telling them to do their best to stay alive and that includes Ryuu.  
Before Ryuu leaves he has Ryuu keep an eye on his brother.

The duelists are ounce again released into the city continuing the Battle Royal. This is a competition taking place in four battle zones, and Pendulum Cards are scattered around these Zones. At the Iceberg Zone, Yuzu and Gong duel against Halil and Olga respectively, both exchange students of LDS. Over at the Volcano Zone, Yuya faces off with Taka and Nagi from the Bandit Warrior Academy in a tough 1 on 2 match, in which the latter are determined to win back the reputation of their own school.

Ryuu checks his duel disk of everyone who has entered takeing note that the list is nearly doubled from last time but the current top 16 at this time are now Yuya , Ryuu , Yuzu , Gong , Sylvio , Shay , Dennis , Moon Shadow , Sun Shadow , Hokuto , Julia , Kit , Reed , Aura , Reiji and one other person that appears as unknown on his duel disk.  
He then taps on Yuya's name and sees that he is currently engaged on a 2v1 battle. He then rushes into the area and finding him in the Lava battlefield.

Finding Yuya in trouble he crashes the duel with a 2000 LP penalty. "...Draw ! " and gets Summoner monk , before Yuya takes his turn.  
He then checks the field , with his hand being lightpulsar dragon , Axe Dragonute, Red eyes darkness metal dragon , Burial from a different dimension and double summon.

Nagi has 4000 LP remaining, 1 card in his hand, and controls "Fujin the Break Storm Star" (10/3000/2200) in Attack Position, "Pendulum Statue Purple Sword" (Left Pendulum Scale 11) and "Pendulum Statue Purple Shield" (Right Pendulum Scale 5) in the Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards.  
Taka has 4000 LP remaining, 1 card in his hand, and controls "Raijin the Great Volt Star" (10/3000/2200) in Attack Position, "Pendulum Statue Purple Sword" (Left Pendulum Scale 11) and "Pendulum Statue Purple Shield" (Right Pendulum Scale 5) in the Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards.

Ryuu then summons Summoner Monk then through its effect by discarding burial from a different dimension a magic card he special summons the Lv 4 tuner Vylon Prism to synchro summon Stardust Spark Dragon then using the effect of Vylon Prism paying 500 LP leaving him with 1500 LP.  
Ryuu also plays Double summon to allow him to normal summon again and normal summons axe dragonute then banishing it for red-eyes darkness dragon and again using its effect special summons lightpulsar dragon.

Ryuu then jumps onto the back of Stardust Spark dragon thinking its Attack will become 3500 due to the effect of Vylon Prism and even if they manage to pass it Stardust can still protect itself. Ryuu then declares battle attacking Fujin the Break Storm Star with Stardust Spark dragon using Shooting Blast.  
" During battle when a monster is equipped with Vylon Prism it gains 1000 ATK points " and deals 500 damage to Nagi.  
Ryuu then sets 2 cards Torrential Tribute and Mirror Force before ending his turn.

It is now Nagi's turn but he appears stunned a Synchro ? and finds no move he can do he ends his turn and the phase goes to Yuya who pendulum summons Odd-eyes Pendulum dragon , Entermate Sword Fish and Entermate Whip viper using Time and Stargazer magicians.  
He then switches the attack and defense of Raijin the Great Volt Star making its attack 2200 then reducing it by 600 leaving it with 1600 ATK points. Yuya then attacks Raijin with Odd-eyes and deals 3200 damage to Taka , leaving him with 800 Lp and due to Ryuu's intervention Nagi with 3500 and blowing them off their feet with the attacks from Ryuu and Yuya.

Taka and Nagi then get frustrated as the duel now turns into a tag duel against Yuya and Ryuu. The 2 duelists then stumble and end their turn and it now gos back to Ryuu who special summons another Lv 6 monster using the effect of red eyes and overlays it for Hieratic dragon king of atum and from its effect special summons galaxy eyes Proton dragon along with the monsters from last turn stardust spark and Red eyes.

" This guys deck is all dragons " Taka and Nagi then talk among themselves " could he be ? "  
Ryuu then proceeds to defeat Taka before turning to Nagi who then cowers before him. " Enough I give up " Nagi then drops the 4 pendulum cards and runs away.


	44. Chapter 44

Ryuu now joined with Yuya meets Shun at the Ancient Ruins Area. As they exchange questions with each other, they are suddenly attacked by the Knights of the Duel Disks members and blasted away. Furthermore, a Duelist who had previously gone missing appears again in front of them.  
The destinies and mysteries behind everything starts to move once more. While Shun and Sora fight fiercely , Yuya witnessed with his very own eyes the Knights of the Duel Disks being sealed away into cards. Unable to contain his emotions anymore , Yuya challenges the Obelisk Force Duelists. However, Yuya is cornered by the Obelisk Force's cowardly tactics, and gradually begins to lose himself...

At this point Ryuu tries to step in but Yuya blocks his path " no , Ryuu this is my fight "  
In Ryuu's mind he wonders what has happened to his younger brother , when he pendulum summons , his eyes flick from the card to his Pendulum Zones, and he chants, " Swing once again, pendulum of the soul ! Draw an arc of light across the aether ! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monster servants!" "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon " Dark Rebellion Dragon ( Lv 7 , 2400/2000 , Dark , Dragon/Effect | when this card is used to Xyz summon it is treated as a Xyz Monster. This card cannot be used as a Xyz material monster except for the special summon of a 'Dragon' Xyz monster.) ,  
the 2 dragons then appears from the Summoning portal and roars. Ryuu who is watching now take not that Yuya has 2 Lv 7 dragons on the field.

Yuya then explains that when using Rebellion Dragon as a Xyz material it is treated as a Xyz monster Yuya then Xyz summons Odd-Eyes rebellion dragon chanting " Dragon of dual-colored eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7 ! Dragon with eyes of rage ! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ! "  
With a snarl, the new Dragon appears with 3000 ATK, causing powerful shock waves to rock the area. The Obelisk Force gasp that these shock waves can't be from the Standard Dimension.

Yuya explains that when "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" is Xyz Summoned using "Dark Rebellion Dragon" treated as Level 7, it can destroy all of his opponent's Level 7 or lower monsters and deal damage equal to their ATK. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" lets out a roar that destroys the three "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"s as they try to retreat, and the Obelisk Force all take 1000 damage, lowering the red-jeweled member to 1500 LP and his fellows to 3000.

Yuya then explains that furthermore, by using an Overlay Unit, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" can attack equal to the number of times that monsters were destroyed this turn. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" absorbs one of its Overlay Units into its maw as Yuya explains that since three monsters were destroyed, he can attack all three of the Obelisk Force.

The struts that make up the wings of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" open up, generating energy beams to spread its wings, and Yuya tells it to get the Obelisk Force. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" plunges its tusks into the ground and flies forwards, ripping up the road and attacking with "Sweeping Static Strike". "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" rips its tusks from the ground to strike the Obelisk Force, knocking them down and reducing their LP to zero.

The attack sends shock waves across the area , Stardust the spirit of the Stardust Spark Dragon then calls to its master while shielding him  
" master , are you ok ? "  
" Yes . but what of my brother "  
" you must bring him back "  
" How ? "  
" You know what to do. "

Ryuu then gos to his brother and huggs him as he walks away screaming " Yuya-kun , its over you have won "  
Yuya attempts to pull away from his brother who now held Yuya in place with a firm grip not letting him go and continues to call out to Yuya who then calms down and collapses.  
During this time Yuzu and Selena switches places and take off in separate directions. Selena goes to search for Shay and Yuzu searches for Yuya.  
A short time later Yuya awakens. Ryuu puts a hand on his brother's shoulder  
" What happened ? "  
" I don't know all I felt that time during that duel was rage "  
" Let me see your deck "

Inside Yuya's deck were several new cards Dark rebellion dragon , Odd-eyes rebellion dragon , rune eyes pendulum dragon and beast eyes pendulum dragon. Ryuu takes the 4 cards out and shows it to his brother.  
" Dark rebellion dragon , Odd-Eyes rebellion dragon " Yuya says out loud and wonders where they came from.  
" It seems your brother's powers has awakened again " respond Stardust to its master.  
" It will seem so Stardust "


End file.
